Winged Demons
by ZisisGirl23
Summary: After being betrayed by her best guy friend Josh, Anu isn't sure if she could ever trust him again. But Josh has told her secrets and he can't take them back. She thinks she knows everything but does she? Josh seems to hold more to her life then she knew herself. The only way to figure it all out was to trust him. But how do you trust the guy who betrayed you in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So i decided to edit the first version of this story, not much is changed really, but hope you like it all the same! Review PLEASE! That way i know i should keep going!~ ZisisGirl23**

I stared at Lauren. She had to kidding. All of this would eventually drive me insane. We were in my room, the soft lights of my lamps and the shadows they created along the light blue walls, was the perfect setting for her to tell me, that the one boy who had driven me to insanity (not the good lovey kind. Noo the bad kind where you want to rip his guts out) because of his games was in love with your worst enemy…. that's just too much.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I shrieked. Tears rolled off her face.

She had been in love with Josh since freshmen year when he had talked to her after tennis practice. At first I hardly noticed the game he was playing. Josh had become my friend before high school when I was at Henderson park with dad playing tennis. While my dad was busy with my five year old brother had come over and asked if I wanted to hit some balls. We'd been friends up until I introduced him to Lauren. After meeting her everything from playing tennis to bike rides and splashing in the creek had vanished. He had a target, and it wasn't me. It had hurt like hell, but I got over it quick. Now two years later I was standing in my room listening to the one thing I didn't want to hear.

"He loves her, you have to see it to understand it." She sobbed

"Oh come on Lauren! You two have been dating for ages since your last fight." Lie. The last time they fought was last week when she accused him of cheating. Which was true. I had tried to get her to realize the jerk he was but she never listened. Never. They had been dating on and off since ninth grade. Since then I had distanced my self from their relationship up until Josh did something and hurt her, which is where I came in and was the comforter. I was literally her pillow she cried into. I didn't have a problem with comforting her, I had a problem with her going back to the guy who I had warned her about.

"That's total BS, and you know it! How the hell do you expect that jerk to like Cora?" I snapped. That just added to tears so I handed her more tissues. She blew her noes and then looked up at me with her brown eyes. Her curly hair was bunched up around her. She had never ever cried for anything except for happy stuff, not even when Josh had just basically used her to help himself in math class when they first started this whole fiasco. Not once had she come to me in tears. She had always come to me in anger, which I helped her take out. But this was different. She was CRYING! I could hardly keep my self compose. Cora was the skank just about every crazy boy dated. If Josh was in love with her, then I was a boy.

Josh was a typical boy, some would say he was a player after the stuff with Lauren, but that's not it. I knew the truth. He had cared about Lauren in the beginning, but she just became the person he threw all his unexplained emotions at during the years. It wasn't love, but it was something he could drown himself in without getting drunk.

"Anu, you have to see him. He's in love with her." She said. Her voice cracking. Actually CRACKING.

"Laur, come on. Josh has standards, he wouldn't throw himself at that chick."

"But he did. I saw them making out right outside our Starbucks. OUR Starbucks." Lauren and I loved coffee, so the Starbucks had been ours, throughout the years since the beginning of high school.

"Oh god." Josh didn't make out with random girls for nothing. Not unless something was really going on….The only person who knew about all those things was me…but I hadn't told anyone about the summer after eighth grade, when Josh had moved into the house next door. He never really spent time there anymore, I knew for a fact he wouldn't come home tonight. He probably guessed that Lauren would come to my place. He was probably crashing at Carter's place, which was further outside the neighborhood.

"Laur. I'm telling you he's not in love okay? He's not, but I'm going to find out what's up with that okay?" I said patting her back.

"Okay, but Anu?"

"Yeah? Be careful. I know you know what your doing I just don't want things to go bad again after..." She trailed off leaving things hanging in the air she didn't have to say it I knew what she was going to say. She was referring to the first time after her and Josh had had a problem where I had tried to get her to walk away. Things went bad, to the point where Josh had called me a 'jealous bitch' which I can assure you I wasn't, and where Lauren called me a 'freaking meddler'. Before then I had helped so many people with relationship problems, but after that I hadn't stepped into help anyone ever again. Josh and I hadn't spoken since then except the occasional 'hi's' mainly coming from him, but he knew I wouldn't reply. Lauren had always said I was good at avoiding people who really drove my angry.

"Don't worry about me, I've got it all take care of okay?" I said quietly

"Okay, but I know he's not worth it so you don't have to. I think I got over him weeks before, but I just cant…It hurts because I knew something was up but I never believed it. It hurts my pride I guess." I knew what she meant getting cheated on did hurt someone's pride it had happened to my aunt. She hadn't loved the man she only stayed for my cousins, one who was so you, one who was fourteen but it was still hard on him. She never loved him, but it was breaking someone's pride.

"I'm still going to beat him up for it." I growled. No way Josh was getting out of this one. Time to break the Cold War and actually start some fighting.

"Fine, you taking the tennis racket?" She asked

"Yes ma'am, hell I'll take the balls too!" Tennis had been the thing to get me and Josh to become friends it had also been the thing to tear us apart. At least I think so since it was at the court I had introduced him and Lauren after one of our hour long practices. Josh had just tried to beat me but failed and then he saw Lauren and was gone. He had left me for her and she had left me for him. Since them I had never really forgiven them and they both knew it. Lauren always tried to make it up by getting extra gifts on Christmas and stuff. Josh had tried to talk it out with me after the first fight but I had thrown the ball at his face and gave him a black eye. He got the message and walked away. Being neighbors with me had caused trauma in my life.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my bike and racket in the garage. I put the racked in my sports bag and flung it on my back. And then I took of to Carter's. Carter would be expecting me. He knew I'd come, Carter was my brother/friend, he knew I'd come because he knew just how much I hated Josh yet those two were still good friends. When I got to the house I went around the back to Carter's room on the first floor. His terrace door was open. How convenient. I pulled down the kick stand and then jumped the railing and onto the terrace. I peeked in the door. Sure enough Carter was their with his feet propped up on his bed.

"Where's the jerk?" I asked

"In the bathroom." He replied with a smile. "You bring the racket?"

"Duh. He's paying for this one." I replied

"Well, just keep the blood on the other side of the room, I don't want you to bloody my bed." Carter was always cool. He and I were close since middle school. He was okay with me beating Josh up, because he knew I needed to. Just then the door opened to his room and I swiftly dashed behind the terrace door. I could see Josh walk in. His black hair hung in his eyes, and he wore green pajama pants, but no shirt. Typical. I tried not to focus on his chiseled chest but on the racket in my hand. As he made his way out to the terrace I got in position to clock him in the head. But with lightening speed Josh was in front of me, and grabbing the racket with his hands. He took it easily. Hey I had leg muscles but my biceps were pretty small. The racket flew across the yard and I was suddenly pinned against the door. Josh left no space between us. I hadn't been this close to him since that summer. But now it was like I could hardly breathe. His Gold eyes sparked in humor, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head. Damn the boy was good. I heard movement as Carter got off his bed and went to leave the room

"Well you kids have fun, don't break anything." With that he left. The coward, now I had to face a top tennis player who apparently worked out.

"Guess it's just you and me Bell." Josh whispered. I shivered at the name. It was the nickname he had given me when he found out my first Disney movie was Beauty and the Beast. I hadn't heard it in a long while but it still made me shiver to the bone. I tried to yank and pull away but it was like fighting a rock. He eased him self closer pushing me further into him and the door he laughed deeply and softly.

"Come one Bell, you know better than that…" He his voice was low.

"Get off me Josh, we both know neither of us want to be in this position." He laughed again and slowly ran a finger along my jaw.

"I don't know about you, but I actually like this position." He whispered, his lips deathly close to my ear. Suddenly I heard him hiss, and I knew I had to get away from him fast. But I couldn't he held me immobile. And then it happen, his gold eyes shifted to an electrifying blue, which seemed unnatural. His skin turned a bit pale and suddenly wings sprouted from behind him. Bright Golden feathered wings. Yep. You heard me.

"Why do you always change when I'm around?" I hissed.

"You cause my senses to change." He said in my ear again. His fingers tracing my ear. My pulse shot up, but I had to stay focused. I had an inkling that Josh would do this. As you have guessed Josh isn't anything remotely close to human. Well actually he is, but his species isn't exactly human. He's what in our world would be called a Demon. Yes a demon. Now you must be thinking how can a demon be so freaking hot?! Well he can if he's only half demon and half human hence the fact of his human body. Josh's dad was a demon but had asked a witch to disguise him as a man. He had married a human woman and when Josh was born took him away to train him to be his little half demon minion who wreaked havoc across the earth since he looked human.

Josh had told me all this back in the summer before everything had changed, the summer I had first been wanted, the summer I actually felt accepted and belonged.

Josh had told me about who he was back then. He had just moved and I needed company to last me through the summer. His mom and my parents got a long well which made it easier for me and Josh to be friends. We hung out a lot, but when things used to get weird. I noticed things normal humans couldn't understand. Josh could run faster than a human. He knew too much history, and he could do things like disappear without you noticing it unless you were me.

He told me who he was back then, after I'd asked him about it. He seemed surprised I had noticed. He said I was gifted with the site to see the impossible. After meeting Josh I noticed a lot of things, like how there was a ghost in my closet, my mail man was a vampire, one of the cashiers at Kroger was a Faerie, and on and on. Josh and I had grown close and he told me everything as I did to him. He was still part human, but when provoked he unleashed his inner demon. His dad had given him back to his mom when he was ten. By then Josh knew how to hunt devils among the humans, that's what a Halfling like him was dutied with. Not all demons were bad. Which was what Josh was. He was still a seventeen year old like me he just had to kill the evil people. But there were also time when I could read him, when things got bad he always did something stupid, as of now it was the whole break up with Lauren. I had once cared about it all, but now I couldn't. Josh hadn't told anyone else accept me but I had kept it a secret since that summer he moved here. But I hadn't said a word to him since the fight with him and Lauren. Tonight I was suppose to be here for revenge. Instead I was plastered against a door and a seventeen year old half demon thingy. Yep, just a typical night for Anu.

"God! Why don't you just tell me what's going on and get it over with?! I mean I know you and Lauren have issues, but you even said it once that she's what 'keeps you together'. So why go after Cora?" I was pretty sure when he said that Lauren kept him together, he meant that she made him feel more human. When he had said that it literally had shattered me. But I could careless now

"Bell, this isn't your business, go home." He ordered

"I would but you wont let me, plus your taking it out on Laur and I cant stand to see here like this." I replied

"Argh! Bell, why do things always have to come to you?! I mean honestly I never should have told you all that stuff about who I am, every time I see you I have to make sure I don't change!" Oh so now this was all my fault?

"Then why did you tell me?! Honestly Josh you know I want adventure and you gave it to me by showing me my gift!" He huffed out a breath and then looked me in the eyes.

"You're not a gifted one Bell. You're more than that. You're a Halfling!" I stared at him and then burst out laughing.

"Oh sure, me? A Halfling? Yeah so which one of my parents are the demons then?" I challenged

"Who do you think? Your mom! Why do you think she was okay with us hanging out so much?" He asked as if it was all so obvious

"So, I'm a Halfling? Then why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because, you needed to be protected. You're not just a Halfling Bell. You're the princess Halfling…" I stared at him.

"A what now?" I asked

"Bell, please….Your mom was queen of the demons, btu she didn't want to stay in that world, so she came up here and fell in love. She used magic to disguise herself and then you came up."

"Okay…." I said trying to wrap my head around all this

"Don't you see, you have to have noticed the increase in monsters suddenly. They know who you are now, and I don't know how. But they're coming for you and I'm the only one who can protect you." Now that he mentioned it the increase in vampires had been drastic lately.

"Josh…you sure you know what your talking about?" He gave me a grim look. So I looked down

"Bell, I need you to accept all this, okay?" He said

"I'm trying but this is really really hard to understand and you-" I didn't get to finish because the words that were about to come out were sealed against Josh's lips. He pressed his body further into me and released my wrists. His hands traveled to my waist. He kissed me demandingly. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't my body had other ideas. I moaned softly and let him deepen the kiss. I kissed him back, running my hands through his unruly hair pulling him closer. I don't know how long we stayed like that but we finally broke apart.

"I can't protect you forever Bell, I need you to come with me." He said breathlessly

"Josh…this is a lot to process."

"I know, but you have to…" He said and then brushed his mouth against mine again.

"Kissing me isn't going to convince me, you know?" I said. He smirked

"A guy can try." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Now what? Do I go home?"

"Are you nuts? Of course not! Now that you know what you are they'll know too!"

"Sooo…?"

"You're coming with me."

"Huh? What? No way! I don't trust you!"

"Yeah but you don't have a choice." With that he scooped me into his arms and we were suddenly soaring through the air. The last coherent thought I had in my mind was _How in hells name did I happen to fall for a guy and am now flying with a demon?_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! So Another Chapter! Hooray! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! I really want to know if this is a good story and if i should keep going! So again Reviews are loved! And if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me! Thanks~ ZisisGirl23**

Josh flew us over the cities as I clung to him. At one point he dodged a flock of birds and I gripped him harder, breathing shallowly against his bare chest. I could feel him chuckle. He landed us at an abandoned air field. As soon as his feet touched the ground I jumped out of his arms.

"Getting a little frisky there Bell?" He asked smirking. I glared back.

"What are we doing in an airfield?" I snapped.

"We're waiting on a friend of mine." He said calmly. As if on cue another demon landed next to him. He had blood red wings, light brown hair and amber eyes. His face twisted into a sneer when he saw me.

"I see the humans have polluted you after all, to bring a human on this mission." He hissed at Josh, his accent heavily British. Wait did he say we polluted demons? More like they polluted us. We just polluted the earth.

"I mean, come on Josh, don't become attached to their filth." The guy continued. Filth?

"Excuse me?!" I yelled. "If anything on this earth is filthy is your kind!" I snapped.

"Bell." Josh warned as he placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed, telling me to shut up.

"What? It's true." I hissed, looking back up at him. His face was grim.

"Kane, this is not a mere human. Do you not see a resemblance to our ruler?" He asked patiently to the guy, Kane. Kane studied me and then.

"She just looks like an ordinary human." He stated.

"Look harder, study her energy field." Josh urged. Kane studied me harder and then the look in his eyes clicked.

"No. You couldn't have." He said astonished starring at Josh.

"I did. I found us a princess." Josh said with a smirk.

"Forgive me princess." Kane said bowing at my feet. I just raised my eyebrows.

"You just called me a filthy human, and now I'm a princess?" I asked.

"Humans aren't exactly accepted by us demons. But the mere fact that you're the daughter of the queen makes you receive the upmost respect, even more the lower demons." Josh explained.

"So is he just going to stay like that?" I asked.

"You have to order him to rise." Josh said putting his chin on my shoulder.

"You may rise?" I said uncertainly. Kane rose.

"So what are we to do with the new found princess?" Kane asked.

"Well we obviously have to protect her. It's not safe for her to go home, or stay in a place for so long. We have to keep moving." Josh said.

"Where do you want to drag-I mean take her to first?" Kane asked.

"I was thinking we'd start off in South Carolina. I know a place down by Hilton Head." Josh replied.

"I've been there before." I said.

"Good then it'll be better for you to adjust." He said plainly and scooped me in his arms again.

"It's only an hour flight from here. You can buy clothes there. Kane, follow behind us at a distance, make sure no one is following." HE ordered and then we were in the air again. I felt cold so I clung to Josh again, trying to let his warmth to seep into me.

"Why do you order Kane around when he's your friend?" I asked when we were cruising in the sky.

"He may be my friend but my father commanded your mother's armies. Dad died not to long ago, so now I am commander." He explained.

"Oh. How did he die?" I asked.

"Did anyone every tell you that you pry to much?" He snapped.

"Yeah I recall a guy once calling me a jealous bitch. Funny thing was he had been my friend." I snapped back. Josh stiffened.

"Bell-" But I cut him off.

"Can we fly in silence please?" Though it was more of an order

I fell asleep in his arms and I was awakened when his feet touched the ground. We landed on one of the beaches that surrounded the island.

"The place isn't too far from here." Josh murmured. I tried to get out of his arms, but he held me tightly.

"You've been through a lot today, relax a bit. You can call Lauren when we get there." He said.

"Oh no. You're going to call her and explain yourself to her first and then I'll talk with her. You owe her an explanation." I growled quietly.

"I know Anu. Don't have to rub it in my face." He growled back. He only ever called me Anu when he was upset, mad, or serious.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked as he walked us over the dunes.

"I-I don't know. Because what I wanted I couldn't have?" He tried.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"At that point in time Anu, I wanted a girl that was being guarded by her mother, who I work under." He said simply.

"You mean me?" I asked, a surge of hope flew through me but I tamped it down. Hope and Josh didn't belong together in any way.

"Yes." He whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that Josh." I said cupping my ear with my hand and smiled.

"I said yes." He said a bit louder.

"What?" I called out.

"YES!" HE cried out and dropped me in the sand.

"OW!" I shrieked.

"That's what you get for prying again." He said smiling, but then I pulled him down face first into the sand. I laughed loudly and he sputtered sand and wiped his face.

"Great now I cant see." He complained and then rolled on top of me, so I was pinned to underneath him. It had been so long we had actually had…fun together.

"Looks like you're going to have to find us a place to rest for the night." He said laughing.

"Nuh uh. If you couldn't see then how did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Because I'm smart like that." He quipped.

"Really." I said dryly and wiped the rest of the sand from his hair.

"Yes. Come on we better get going." He said and then got off me and pulled me up next to him. He picked me up in his arms again and then walked us towards the town. Near it he walked us towards a condo complex. He pulled out some keys and opened one of the doors. It lead into a wooden floored entryway to the tiled kitchen and cute den area. In the back were rooms. Josh set me down and closed the door.

"When Kane gets here I'll head over to one of the stores for your clothes." He said. It was becoming a bit darker. He changed form back to human.

"Since when do you shop for me?" I asked.

"Bell it's not hard to find clothes for you, just find something cute and fins it in the smallest size possible." He laughed. I suddenly became self-conscious.

"I'm not that small." I tried.

"Ha! You have curves all right. Nice breasts, skinny waist, and toned legs. But you're so short." He smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And since when did you become such an expert on my body?" I asked.

"I watch you sleep." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Creeper much?"

"I don't really." He said, but I just walked towards the kitchen exploring the area.

"You have any food?" I called back, as he followed me.

"Yeah." He said. He opened the fridge and pulled out some vegetables and other ingredients.

"And what are you doing?" I demanded.

"You said you were hungry."

"Well I can cook for myself you know." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah, but I want to cook for you." He said with an honest smile. He put the stuff on the counter and picked me up and sat me on the counter as well. He began cutting vegetables and pulled out slices of bread and cheese. The kitchen was filled with a rich aroma. Josh cooked quickly and pulled out two plates he sat next to me and handed me a plate with a sandwich on it. He watched me as I took a bite.

"Mm, not bad." I said.

"You need to learn to trust me more." He said and bit into his.

"That didn't go so well last time." I muttered suddenly feeling sour once more.

"Anu-" The door slammed open and a winded Kane walked in, looking mussed. He changed his form, and wings disappeared.

"What's up?" Josh asked.

"I HATE geese!" He cried. Josh laughed.

"I'm serious, those things are just vicious."

"You're scared of geese?" I asked.

"Have you ever flown into a flock of them? No you have not." He stated and tipped his nose upward. Someone was sassy.

"Well I'm going to go and buy Anu some clothes. Watch her carefully Kane." He ordered and then jumped off the counter. He walked out the door and I got off the counter as well.

"So how long have you known Josh?" I asked.

"Since we were born. His dad new mine." He replied and went to sit on the couch.

I cleaned the dishes and sat down next to Kane.

"So I guess you guys are like brother huh?" I said.

"I suppose. Him the wild and adventurous one. Me the book worm." He said looking at his hands. I took the remote and turned on Two Broke Girls.

"Well, you must be good at something combat." I tried.

"I am, it's just that Josh is better at everything then I." He said

"So? You are probably way smarter then him. Hell Josh wouldn't know smart if it bit him in the butt." I said.

"Why are you trying to talk to me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well since we're probably going to be traveling together might as well get to know each other." I replied.

"True. So how long have you known Josh?" He asked.

"Since he moved here about few years ago." I replied.

"Ah. He seems to treat you as if you are close." He pointed out. I squirmed. I wasn't really sure what my friendship standing point with Josh was at the moment. He said he had wanted me when he first went out with Lauren. But there was more I could tell.

"We were good friends." I said carefully.

"Were?"

"Things happened and well we just lost touch I guess." I shrugged. I was such a liar.

"Well now you're stuck with him, and he looks as though he's not about to let you go whether you like it or not."

"If I wanted to leave I would have already, but as of right now my decision lies between staying with Josh or getting attacked by other creatures from hell." I said.

"Well-"

"I'm back!" Josh called form the door. He carried about three big shopping bags. I walked over to him and then a thought occurred to me and I suddenly flushed. As if reading my mind Josh smiled.

"Don't worry I had the shop girl pick out your underwear and bras." He smiled wider.

"I doubt that. You're such a perv." I grumbled and took the bags.

"What no thank you?" He called after me as I walked to one of the bedrooms.

"Oh was I supposed to thank you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Never mind, I think I'll be thankful when I see you in some of those clothes." He smirked deviously. I eyed him suspiciously. I went to a room with a queen sized bed and blue walls. It had a sliding door. There was a small bathroom I went into and pulled out the toiletries that Josh bought me. I also pulled out the skimpy things he called pajamas. I should have gone too, but he wouldn't have let me. Josh would try to keep me in the condo all day probably.

I took a shower and pulled on the undergarments and pajamas. The bras fits and so did the undies. Huh he must have asked the shop lady for help or something. The pajamas on the other hand I had a problem with. They were a tank top and very very short shorts. I scowled at them. I looked like a whore. Ugh. This was not going to work. I'd go to the store tomorrow again. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair and slid into bed. It was around nine. The next time I looked at the clock it was eleven when I woke up to find Josh slipping into the room.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed. He was wearing boxer shorts and tank top. He looked really good but I tried to ignore that.

"There are only two bedrooms and Kane took the other one. Besides I have to watch over you." He whispered and started to get into bed next to me but I pushed him away.

"Oh no! You already made me dress in a whore's clothes no way am I letting you sleep in the same bed as me too." I hissed. He smiled widely.

"May I see how you look in those clothes I chose for you?" He asked smiling.

"No!" I whisper yelled.

"Look I just want to sleep, no funny business I promise."

"Josh I don't trust you. Go sleep on the couch."

"I have to watch over you! Besides I don't want to sleep on the couch." He complained. I tossed him a pillow.

"If you're going to sleep in this room you're not sleeping anywhere but the floor." I commanded. Then I pulled the covers over me. Josh grumbled angrily.

"I talked with Lauren. I told her you were sleeping. She wasn't happy from what I told her, she didn't believe me and wanted to talk with you." HE said as he got comfortable on the ground.

"Who would believe with you?" I snorted.

"You did." He whispered.

"Well I always knew something was missing in my life." I said plainly.

"Anu…I'm sorry. For everything. I pretty much ruined your relationship stuff for high school." He said quietly. I stilled. Josh NEVER EVER EVER apologized.

"Did you just say you were sorry?" I asked turning on my side to look down at him.

"Yeah." HE said. I sighed.

"Get up here." I muttered. He smiled widely and scooted into the bed.

"Stay on your side and don't you dare to try and touch me." I snapped as I scooted over to the right side.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled. I pushed a pillow between us and let sleep come over me.

"Night Bell." He whispered.

"Night Josh." I murmured sleepily back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for this story! So for everyone out there please please please review so i know if i should keep going with this story! Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!~ ZisisGirl23**

Chapter3

The next morning I found my legs intertwined with someone else's and there was an arm across my waist. Oh the jerk face. I pushed his arm off me with as much force as possible and rolled onto my back. Josh tried to snuggle back into me. What an ass! I told him…grr. I leaned over and pushed him out of the bed. He yelped which was funny.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He shouted after recovering over his shock. I looked over the side at him and smirked.

"I told you not to touch me!" I smiled. He growled at that and pounced on top of me. Damn I forgot how fast demons were.

"That was mean." He said and caught my hands and twisted them above my head.

"I'm a mean person." I breathed.

"You have no idea how much trouble I'd get in if your mom found out what I'm thinking." He said and scanned my body. I felt myself shiver slightly but I let my anger take over.

"Watch it, I just might tell mom about this." I said.

"Not likely, seeing as how your mom has disappeared."

"What?!"

"As soon as I took you away your mom went into hiding with some of my soldiers. Don't worry all we have to do is get you into the demon world and then let your step-dad take care of you."

"Step-dad? Oh god he better not be evil." I said, trying to get away from Josh he just laughed.

"On the contrary. He's a wuss. The man is way to sweet to all his citizens. No wonder most of the monsters are rebelling. Thankfully he has me as his Commander and Chief." Josh said smiling proudly.

"Oh how amazing, should I get down on my knees and start praising you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha-Ha. If anything you should be locked up in a tower in the demon palace and should await your demon prince charming." I shivered at that. Demon prince charming? What girl wanted that?

"Are you saying my Step-dad would try and marry me off?" I asked.

"No he'd try and get a noble demon to marry you and then both of you would have to do the dance with no pants conceive a heir, then hopefully he'd be a son, if not then-"

"Alright I get it! Just…stop! That's gross!" I said and wriggled myself again and succeeded in getting out from under him. Josh just sat back on his heels and laughed as I stood up.

"Gross? It's far from gross Bell. It's quite…stimulating and-"

"I really don't need your views on this Josh. But there is no way in hell I'm being 'married off' to my 'demon prince charming'." I said and walked over to the shopping bags to look for some clothes.

"It doesn't matter what you want. The demon world needs a heir to control the monsters and as of right now you're the only one who can conceive one." He said as he watched me. He was suddenly all serious. I didn't like the way he said conceive, like I was going to be breaded. That was just wrong on so many levels.

"Aren't I next in line though?" I asked as I pulled out a pair of sport shorts and a sports tank top. Couldn't he have gotten me a t-shirt?

"Yes but your inexperienced. You would need to learn how to fight, how to be diplomatic, and how to understand war." He said as he stood up and walked over to me. I turned towards him.

"Turns out I know all of those things." I said plainly. Josh just shook his head.

"Not exactly. This world is very different from the demon world."

"Seems to me as though everything is just like medieval stuff."

"Pretty much."

"Doesn't that mean you're married or betrothed or something?" Josh just laughed.

"Why are you so interested in my love life?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"Just want to know how long you've been cheating on my friend." Josh smiled at that.

"To answer your question no I'm not married or betrothed. Your parents get to choose my mate since my father is no longer around."

"Oh." I said wondering whom my parents would choose for him.

"You're thinking of the possibility of us being married aren't you?" He smirked and then he backed me up to the wall. "It's likely." He continued as he pressed me to the wall and leaned down to kiss my neck. I was becoming distracted. What had he said?

"What's likely?" I asked.

"For you and I to be married to one another. I wouldn't be surprised if your parents had decided on that earlier." He said as he trailed kisses up my neck, stopping at my ear. His lips scorched my skin and I felt the atmosphere change. Josh sensed it too and he changed right there. His wings appeared and his eyes brightened with color.

"I am one of the best soldiers and commanders there is, as for you…your parents need someone who can watch over you and help you uncover this new life." He whispered in my ear and then continued his way to my lips. He brushed his lips with mine once, and then twice and just when he was about to kiss me for real the door burst open and Kane came in. He looked at us for a second and then gulped slightly nervous.

"S-Sorry Josh I just wanted to let you know that there are some were-wolves on their way here looking for the princess." He stammered. I raised my eyebrows. Why was he nervous? And then I looked over at Josh who was scowling at Kane.

"Thanks, we'll be out soon." I said and placed my hand on Josh's arm. He looked at Kane and then down at me.

"Thank you Kane." He said simply and then stormed into the bathroom. Someone was grumpy.

"Sorry about that. I have no idea what his problem is." I said rolling my eyes and smiling. An attempt to make Kane feel better. Kane just shook his head.

"No. I am sorry I didn't realize you two were together." He said.

"We're not together." I said simply.

"Well from the looks of what I just saw…" He trailed off and looked away. "It's not my place to ask." He said quietly. I walked over to him and shook my head.

"We're not together, I don't know what Josh is trying to accomplish by kissing me, but nothing is official, and I don't think it ever will be." I said simply.

"Well, it would make your step-father proud though. If you can choose Josh as your husband then there will be no need to search for another." He smiled.

"I'm not marrying anyone. I'm only seventeen."

"Princess, you must understand-"

"I understand perfectly, but listen for right now I need to try and figure this all out. I'm still a little confused on all of this."

"I understand. Well for right now I suppose it is a good idea to take some rest. But keep in mind as soon as we reach the demon world, you must make your decision. If you choose Josh then you'll have to face his ex-girlfriends that are quite demonic might I add. If not then you face the male demons that have already lined up for your step-dad to choose." He said. I shivered at that. Demonic ex-girlfriends or demon suitors. Which was worse? In my mind they were both horrible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People! So i really am wondering if this story is worth continuing and i'm really not sure...So please please please Review and Favorite for me. I'm really not sure about this story. I like it, but i need support. Know what i mean? So all of you out there, please Review and Favorite. Oh and those of you who are I Hate Vamps! Lovers i have some illustrations my friend who is AMAZING at drawing coming up. It's just the main characters, nothing special yet. Anyways. Please read, enjoy, review, and favorite~ ZisisGirl23**

Chapter4

After Josh stormed out of the bathroom in a pair of light blue jeans and a Artist Vs. Poet t-shirt I walked in and changed into the sports clothes. When I walked into the kitchen Josh and Kane were no where in site. I walked outside the door and found them in demon form in front of a bunch of wolves. I was about to walk back inside the alpha growled at me. I froze.

"Come here little princess." The voice came as a growl but was perfectly clear. I turned back around and Josh glared at me. I walked towards the alpha not wanting to cause any trouble but Josh grabbed me around the waist.

"She does not follow your orders." He growled at the alpha. The wolf chuckled and then he changed into human form and I think I might've collapsed if Josh hadn't been holding me. The alpha looked a lot like me.

He had coffee cream colored skin, short yet tousled black hair and deep brown eyes. He smiled at me, as Josh and I stared.

"Hey little sister." He said.

"Jay, you were exiled." Kane said from beside Josh.

"I know that demon and obviously I changed my species." Jay hissed at Kane.

"H-how?" I whispered.

"Oh well lets just say after mom left I did some stuff to get attention including killing some demons and our lovely mother exiled me." He replied nonchalantly.

"What?!" I cried.

"Hush Anu. Jay, I'm guessing you want your sister?" Josh asked. Did he just 'hush' me?

"Yes Josh I would. But I can already see my mother wouldn't like that, so my pack and I will be making the journey to the demon world with you." Jay replied.

"Fine, but keep your…pack away from my army." Josh snapped.

"And you take care of my sister. I don't like how our step-father would like you two to be married and from looking at Anu she doesn't like it either." Jay growled back, literally. Josh looked down at me watching my expression.

"Well?" He asked.

"Of course I don't like the idea! I'm seventeen! On top of that you betrayed me Josh! After everything you hurt me and I cant go back that way! Not only that you date my BEST FRIEND. And expect me to be okay with it? I thought we had something, I thought maybe just maybe there was guy out there that wasn't a jerk, but obviously I was wrong!" I cried out letting all my frustration out. I put it all out there. I put out everything that had been the reason why to our disagreement and silence. Josh stared at me and Jay smirked. I pulled away from Josh's grip and walked away from the house. I walked and walked all the way to a sports shop and bought a Wilson tennis racket and some tennis balls. I walked around and found a public tennis court.

I had a pack of forty-five balls. Slowly as the hours went by each ball ended up somewhere on the court. I hit hard and served well. By the time it was about noon I was tired, sweaty and thirsty. I heard flapping from somewhere and then Josh landed in front of me. He was in sports clothes like me, had a racket and two bottles of water. He handed one to me. I didn't say anything, just took it and gulped down half the bottle.

Josh walked around the court and used a basket and collected the balls. When he was done he went to the opposite side and watched me. When I put the bottled down he served the ball. And so began the hours long mach. Josh and I were both good and I knew what he was doing. Since this whole adventure began I was finally breaking. I mean, demon parents? Demon brothers? Demon suitors? And then a half-breed ex-best friend? It was all a mess.

He served, I forehanded. I served, he sent me his backhand. And on and on. Finally he gave me a powerful backhand and I shot back with an even more powerful forehand and it caught him off guard. I won. I threw my racket down and walked to my water bottled. I gulped down the water as Josh walked around the net and towards me. I didn't look at him. When I put the bottle down and Josh was in front of me. He lifted my chin and pressed a kiss to my nose.

"I know this is hard. And I would do anything to make this easier but I cant." He whispered. I pulled away and stepped back.

"I don't care." I replied.

"Anu this is serious." He said gravely as I turned my back and started picking up the balls.

"You think I don't know that? Josh this is too much for me and I need time." I replied without looking at him.

"I get it. But this whole marriage thing, we have to go through with it." I forced and my head snapped up.

"You and I don't have anything anymore so don't even try. You chose someone else and left me to wallow in pain as I watched you every single damn day kiss and hug and lovingly look at my best friend when all I wanted was for you to do that to me and only me. I'd wanted it since that summer. I thought you were taking your time but no you weren't into me and now you want us to get married and you expect me to say yes? No Josh my answer is no. I don't care if I need to marry anyone but it wont be you I can assure you that." I snapped and Josh recoiled looking like I had kicked his puppy.

"Anu-"

"No Josh! This time I talk, you listen. I have kept all my feelings about everything about you and this world all bottled up and it's been driving me nuts! You caused my instability. You and only you. And yet…when we did talk, when we did hang out, and when I did feel comfortable and content with you I felt whole…complete." I said and tears brimmed at my eyes and I brushed them away.

"So no. If you think I'm going to fall back to you then you're wrong. I'd rather go for a random demon suitor who wants me then you any day." I said coldly but I knew the words weren't true in any way. I wanted him more then anything but I couldn't go back after what he had done to me.

Josh grabbed me from behind and turned me towards him and pressed me against the fence that surrounded the court.

"Fine!" He growled at me. "Go ahead and marry one of your many suitors but I WILL have a say in who you marry. I don't care what you say but I will have a say in your husband." He hissed, his eyes becoming electric blue and he turned into his demon form. He really needed to learn how to control himself.

"Oh really? Sorry to disappoint you prince charming but this is my decision." I snapped back, though my voice shook slightly.

"Not yours alone it's not. This man will be the father of your children, our future leader. He will need to have the qualities of a leader, and commander yet a soft and gentle heart for you, to pass on to your child." He retorted. "I do not trust your judgment and I'm sure your mother and ste0-father will agree to let me have a say in this matter. And for the record I am The Beast and you will ALWAYS be My Bell." He snapped and then flew off. I stared at his retreating figure and then fell to my knees on the court, no doubt skinning them.

Josh shouldn't be back in my life. And I didn't want him back. No matter how complete I felt with him, he had caused me so much pain that I didn't want to go back to being friends or even more. And now he was going to help me pick a demonic husband? The thought of it was so wrong but knowing Josh he'd do everything possible to 'help' me.

What in my past life have I done to deserve this one and the particular guy in it?


	5. Chapter 5

**So a new Chapter upon the request of some of you lovely people out there! Thank you for your reviews! Now for the rest of you can you be considerate and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review?! I'm begging here! I like writing this story!~ ZisisGirl23**

Chapter5

By the time I got back it was around five. Kane and Josh were talking along with another demon. This one was a girl. She had firey red hair and brown wings. She was around five foot seven, way taller then me. She had green eyes and pale skin with a few freckles. She leaned against Josh as they all spoke. I walked by not bothering to look at them. Obviously Josh's new girlfriend. It sickened me. I walked into my room and pulled out my cell and called Lauren.

"Hello?"

"Hey Laur." I said feebly.

"Anu! Are you okay? Josh told me everything and I wasn't sure to belive him but then I remembered you trying to tell me about your site and all and I wouldn't believe you. I'm SO Sorry!" She rambled.

"Lauren, there's more to me and Josh." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused and I told her everything. I told her about that summer, about the burning inside me for Josh and then about how he betrayed me for her. I told her about what was going on now, about him wanting to marry me and trying to force me into it, and now with another girl. That's what Josh did every time he was upset about something he was with a new girl. IT was his distraction and it bothered me. This time I pushed my feelings away and took a shower. I pulled on a pair of denim short shorts and a tank top. God this boy could not expect modesty from a girl, could he?

I walked outside and to the kitchen when Josh called me in a tight voice.

"Anu!" He barked. I walked over to him and the new girl and Kane. I raised my eyebrows.

"Need something?" I snapped.

"I'd like you to meet Jenny." He said gesturing to the girl at his side. I glanced at her and then back at Josh.

"A new one to add to the list? Wow you must really be in pain to go for a red-head." I hissed and Jenny burst out laughing. Kane cracked a smile and Josh's jaw tightened. Jenny smiled up at me.

"Wow didn't expect for any girl to put you in your place Josh but this is the real deal." She laughed and I looked at her in confusion.

"I'm his sister. I know we don't look like it but that's just how it is. Demons don't always resemble each other depending on their powers or jobs. I'm a protector so I have brown wings. Josh's wings are gold which means he has a higher ranking/power, and Kane has red wings because he serves under Josh as a soldier." She said with a smile and extended her hand. "So can we be friends rather then you thinking me one of his whores?" She asked and I smiled. I liked this girl already. We shook hands.

"If you two don't mind skipping the girl talk but we have to keep moving. We're heading to New York next." Josh snapped. I looked at him in horror.

"No way. No way in hell! I Hate big cities and you know it!" I cried.

"I don't care, the best place to hide you is in plane site. There will be plenty of creatures and demons there and they wouldn't think you any different." He replied.

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Josh, has she unlocked her demon form yet?" Jenny asked.

"No I was hoping to unlock it later but I guess we don't have a choice." He replied.

"She won't be allowed in the demon world without being able to change." Kane said.

"Wait. You want me to become a demon?" I asked.

"No you idiot we want you to unlock your demon side, you're a half-breed you don't have a mirage like the other demons in this world. Your like me, we change." Josh said slowly as if I was stupid. I was not stupid I was just ignorant of this world and stuff.

"Mirage?" I asked and then I looked at Jenny and Kane closely and realized that their eyes were abnormally bright and they probably had a coat like mirage over them when they were in human form. Kane hardly ever was though.

"Oh wow." I said.

"We need to help you change." Jenny said and looked me over. I looked at her as she looked at Josh. Josh popped his knuckles against his jaw and eyed me.

"You two need to go and get her some new clothes, something modest. She's dressed like a slut right now." He said calmly.

"Excuse me?! Who the hell chose these freaking clothes in the first place?!" I shrieked.

"Please keep your tantrums at bay princess, we don't all need to here your ranting at the moment." He replied without glancing at me.

"Kane go and search the perimeter. Jenny head for the stores please." He replied. Jenny grumbled on the way out as Kane rushed through the door. And then there were two.

"You are such a-" I started but was cut off.

"I meant it when I said no one needed to here you ranting." He snapped.

"Josh!"

"Just shut up and sit on the carpet." He ordered, I sent him a stink eye and sat down. He sat down next to me and watched me carefully.

"When dad changed me it was simple all I had to do was to join blood with him. Though we already had the same blood I still had mortal blood in me I needed more demon blood for it to work. My balance was uneven until he gave me his blood which let me change when I wanted to or when my emotions became strong. The same it is with you. Your mortal side dominated your demon side." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Technically speaking your saying your going to give me some of your blood?" I asked.

"Yes, but this will be different. We just need to cut our wrists lightly of course and put them together and utter some words." He replied.

"What language?" I asked.

"Any ancient language." He replied. "What would you like?"

"Um, Ancient Greek?"

"Alright, repeat after me."

"Εύχομαι θνητό σώμα μου και δαίμονας να γίνει ένα με την ανθρώπινη πλευρά μου. Θέλω τον εαυτό μου να συνδέεται με εκείνη αγαπώ και να μοιραστούν με το αίμα μου σε αυτό το δεσμό. Θέλω να είμαστε κολλημένοι και για τίποτα στον server ότι ομολόγων. "

I repeat it and as I spoke the words flooded my body and opened through so I could see the Greek characters. When it was over. I felt something odd. Actually everything felt odd. But more then anything I felt like I had to throw myself at Josh. My back ached, my eyes widened and stung. Josh watched me calmly. I shrieked and ran to the bathroom. When I saw my reflection I almost jumped out of my skin.

My wings were a bright teal color and my eyes, oh my god my eyes were violet. And my body ached with the loss of something. The one thing that had always left an ache in my body but now it felt greater, much much much more greater. Josh.

Josh walked in and his eyes held amusement and desire. His burning gaze made me want to press my lips to his and run my hands over his muscles. I wanted to do all the things that I had pent up inside me for years. And now I was having trouble controlling myself. Josh circled me and I let out little noises to myself. I wanted him bad and it scared me. This emotion was far stronger then lust and love. It was a combination. I wanted him to stroke my hair and tell me that he loved me just as much, at the same time I wanted to kiss him so roughly.

Josh's hand brushed over my left wing and I snapped it. He smirked and his eyes met mind as he stood behind me and his electric blue ones met my violet ones and he uttered one word.

"Beautiful." And I couldn't stop myself any longer. I sung around and pounced on his and kissed him. Josh was just as eager and kissed me back and suddenly I was on the bed in my room. He was so fast. He kissed me and bit me and it all drove me crazy. And then his hands slipped down my legs and I moaned. What the hell was wrong with me? My conscious broke into my and I pushed Josh off me roughly. He fell to the floor. Oh my god I was freaking STRONG! Josh watched me as I caught my breath.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. To. Me?" I said through gulps of air trying to clear my head through the intense emotions.

"I bonded us." He whispered and my eyes widened to saucers.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I shouted.

"You don't belong with anyone else but me." He replied and got up and shook my shoulder but I pushed him into the wall.

Why?! Why couldn't you just have left me alone?!" I cried and tears slipped down my face. Funny. I never cried. What was wrong with me?!

"Anu this is for your own good." He said calmly.

"MY own good? Or just yours?" I shrieked and he stood there and looked away. The door to the room burst open and Jenny stormed in.

"What did you do to her?! I can sense you on her from miles away! You bonded her to you Josh?!" She yelled.

"I-"

"You idiot! Her mom is going to freak! And then what? You two will marry and she will always be bitter with you for forcing her into this?! Can you live with yourself for that?!"

"As long as I have her to myself I am fine." He replied coolly and walked out of the room. I slid to the ground tears rolling off me quickly as I sobbed. Jenny tried to comfort me but it was no use. I was bonded to my traitor. The man I truly hated. I was his and only his now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! New Chapter! Hope you guys like! Please Review! It seriously keeps me going! So please Review and Favorite if you really really like this story...If you don't do either of those things...don't need negative comments! So for those of you have positive ones please please please REview! Thanks for those who did last time! Love you!~ ZisisGirl23**

Chapter6

I woke up on the bed. My eyes stung from the tears. I had apparently passed out in a pool of tears. I hardly ever cry not to mention pass out. What the hell was wrong with me?!

I dragged myself out of the bed and a walked to the mirror. My wings were tucked away and my eyes were back to their deep brown color. I sighed and walked outside. At that moment I heard the chatter in the other room die. My hearing was enhanced. Suddenly Jenny was in front of me.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly and checked me over. I nodded feebly.

"Just hungry." I replied and she guided me to the kitchen. Kane was there stirring a pot of pasta when he looked at me he smiled.

"You look like you could sleep for a few more hours." He said.

"Yeah, and my head is killing me." I said and sat up on the counter. My body ached and I realized Josh wasn't here or even in the condo. Jenny must have sensed my longing and looked over at me.

"He'll be back soon. I told him to go away until I calmed you down. If you didn't you'd still be in demon form." She replied and put a bowl of pasta in my hands.

"You're body needs energy to transform easily so eat up. " Kane said and I easily complied. When I was done I had a whole bunch of questions running through my head.

"Why are my emotions stronger and why am I stronger in general. Not to mention the fact that I can hear through walls." I asked.

"It all comes with being a demon. Josh should be able to tell you better since he's a half-breed like you." Jenny said.

"Why aren't you?"

"Technically I'm not his sister by blood. Dad adopted me before Josh was born. When he was done training me he went to the demon world and came back with Josh." She said with a shrug.

At that moment the front door opened and my sense were assaulted with the longing and pressure to go and see who was there but I already knew. Josh. HE entered the kitchen and his eyes locked on me and I averted my gaze. He walked towards me painfully slow. He was in the same clothes as before and he was in demon form. I was at war with myself. My body and soul wanted me to throw myself at him but the rational part of me and conscious said no. Josh put his hands on either side of my legs and dipped his head down to brush his lips against my ear.

"Don't resist me." He whispered.

When I looked up at him my breathing became shallow. AS I looked into his eyes I knew exactly why he did this to me. He wanted me to feel that same desire, that love and lust combination for him just as much as he felt for me. He didn't realize I already felt enough emotions like that as a human but not as much.

I knew my eyes were flashing between violet and brown and my wings were starting to poke out of my back.

"Josh! Jenny hissed. "Stop!" Josh looked over his shoulder at her and said one word.

"No." And just like that he scooped me up and we were in my room. I was sitting on the bed and he was by the now closed door. He walked towards me and I scooted to the other end but he just jumped over the bed to in front of me. I realized that I was suddenly moving towards him and I pulled back with a start.

"No!" I cried as I started to changed. Josh grabbed my chin.

"Don't resist." He said huskily and I changed because that little bit of contact made me want to do anything for him just to let him hold me. Wings came out and my eyes shifted.

"AHHHH!" I screeched. I jumped away from Josh and cringed. "H-how could you?!" I cried. "I don't want to be this c-creature!" I was against the wall now with Josh in front of me. He grabbed my hips and pressed me further into the wall.

"This is a part of you as much as the human part is. Don't be scared of changing." He said as one of his hands left my hip and stroked my left wing. It snapped as I shivered in pleasure. He smiled at that.

"You are even more gorgeous as a demon. Why don't you see that?" He asked. "Maybe because I didn't grow up having blue wings and purpled eyes!" I hissed as the pull to him grew stronger. He leaned in and brushed his nose over my cheek, inhaling my scent deeply. The contact drove me crazy but I didn't let it show.

"I did the right thing." He whispered. "The amount of demons that will be attracted to you would have fought a war for you. But I got you first." He said and I felt like he was treating me like a trophy. That knocked some sense into me. I pushed him off me lightly but he still ended up on the other side of the room. Remember when I said I had no upper body strength? Not anymore.

Josh looked at me with pain his eyes.

"You had no right Josh! None at all! Maybe we had feelings for each other that were stronger the human ones but we didn't even love each other!" I cried and Josh laughed humorlessly.

"I've been in love with you since I first saw you at the creek. I've always loved you. You made me crazy and caused me pain when you didn't feel exactly the same all you felt was a child like crush. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" He said with an evil smiled that sent a wave of alarm and sadness through me.

"This is Payback?!" I cried.

"Yeah, it is, for not feeling the same way. I want you to feel the same way for me just like I do. You are a mysterious creature that does not deserve that much beauty. You cause pain just by existing!" He snapped angrily.

"How much pain are you going to make me suffer through? Have I not been betrayed by you enough?! As a human I was always drawn to you but I could never feel the same way for you! If you had not bonded us I would have loved you as a demon because my emotions are so much stronger as well as my feelings. But this-this isn't love! These emotions are unnatural. And n-now I **have to love you!" ** I sobbed as my back slid down the wall.

Josh scooped me up in his arms and pulled us both under the covers. Our feathered wings enveloped us in a cocoon. Josh stroked my hair and wings as I cried into his shirt. He whispered to me.

"I'm sorry Bell." Over and over. But how could I forgive him now? Not after what he did. I should've realized he'd betray me even though it was out of live it was betrayal nonetheless…

I wore up still in a wing cocoon thought mine were tucked back inside. Josh's gold wings wrapped around us and they were so soft. Yesterday's events came back to me and tears started to slide down my face again and I sniffled trying to stop. God these demon emotions were going to kill me. I didn't ever think my eyes held so much liquid. Josh sensed my pain and pulled me tighter to him.

"Shh." He said. "No more tears. Your fear envelopes me.

"I feel like a bird in a cage. " I snapped as the tears stopped. Now I was enraged. Josh just laughed as he opened his eyes.

"I have felt like a bird in a cage since I met you. Now we are two in the same cage." He replied.

"Two birds forced to be with each other for eternity." I hissed in disdain. Josh just changed back into human form and stood up and walked to the dresser, leaving me cold without his wings.

"WE could make the most of our cage and time together or you can stay bitter with me till death do us part. But you WILL produce a heir and I will be the father." He snapped over his shoulder. I sat up and glared at his back.

"And there's your bonus isn't it? You get to have sex with me without my consent. Not to mention the fact that I might not get pregnant the first time then we'd have to try again. Oh the pleasure you'd get out of it." I snapped angrily.

Josh had pushed me on my back and was straddling me in a few second. His face was close to mine..

"I do, don't I? But guess what? You'll have just as much pleasure as I will." He said and I didn't reply because I knew he was right. But I wasn't about to admit it out loud.

" So why not skip the wedding and make everyone happy?" He asked with an evil smiled. I sucked in a breath just as his lips claimed mine.

He kissed me pouring his anger, desire, and love into me. He changed back into a demon as his tongue ran over mine roughly not trying to be gentle at all, but then again I wasn't either. I changed in soon enough and Josh let out an animalistic growl and pulled at my hair and wings. I let out a whimper in defeat and desire. Was it sexual assault if he wanted me and I wanted him just as much but all because he bonded us?

His fingers started tracing the waist band of my shorts and when they brushed the button that kept me together my conscious kicked in and thank god for it too. I pushed him off me and he ended up on the other side of the bed. He got up and I stood up.

" No!" I hissed. "Not now, not ever!" I growled as I gasped for breath. I straightened myself as he stood up and walked around the bed to me. I looked up at him with anger.

"Yesterday you asked Jenny to buy new clothes for me. Where are they?" I asked. Josh's eyes were dark in desire still.

"Jenny has them, but I'd freshen up if I were you. Don't want her to think something happened between us you clearly cant handle but definitely want." He snapped as he walked towards me and I stood my ground.

"I will have you, sooner or later and you will want me just as much." He whispered in my ear and my wings fluttered slightly.

"Keep dreaming." I hissed though all I really wanted to do was run my hands through his hair and pull him back down to me.

"You're already in them." He said as I walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I pressed my head against the door and then looked up in the mirror. He had been right about how I looked.

I was rumpled and looked as if I had had a 'fun' night when in truth it had been the worst in my life. How could he?! He was ruining my life! I wanted him dead but I also wanted him wrapping his arms around me and telling me how much he loved me. But he wouldn't do that because that's not Josh. The only thing I was really scared of was going into the demon world and then marrying Josh because as soon as that happened I would truly be his. Forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thanks for all the new reviews! But please keep the coming! So new chapter! **

Chapter7

After getting over myself and trying to tell myself that it would be better to be with Josh then with a stranger I got my clothes and Jenny did question my appearance I told her she was out of her mind if she thought Josh and I had sex. Oh that wasn't happening any time soon. Even after marriage I wanted to take things slow…besides I'm SEVENTEEN. I didn't want to get married this early or get pregnant for that matter. Yes I wanted kids, I loved kids, especially babies….but all the pain and stuff…I thought I'd have to endure that after marriage when I was like twenty five or something not when I was still a teenager.

Besides, Josh was…Josh. He'd already betrayed me twice, what if he like got us married, got me pregnant and then ignored me for the rest of the marriage? No Josh wouldn't do that he's spend more time with the child and would ignore me. It hurt to think so negatively of him when I knew deep down he was different then the front he put up. But love? The feelings I felt for him when he was around was like lust and love added together times ten. But when he wasn't around? Well I still cared about him and maybe just…loved him? I was so confused! Why couldn't he have just left me alone?

I showered as I thought all of this and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, red tank top and a pair of over the knee red boots. When I walked into the kitchen I realized my mistake when Josh turned to me mid-sentence. He stopped and scanned me up and down slowly, taking his time as he eyed the stretched tank and boots. Josh's favorite color…was red. Oh dear god today was going to be…interesting.

Josh was about to take a step towards when jenny spoke up, realizing I had a terrified look on my face in response to Josh's predator one. I took a step back even though my body desperately wanted me to take a step forward.

"We need to teach her how to fly." She said as she poured a second cup of coffee. She was wearing a silky pink blouse and a pair of grey pants. She looked cute and business girl. Kane leaned against the fridge. He stared at his nails, clearly bored.

"I'll teach her when we get to New York." Josh replied.  
"Nuh uh, we need her to fly now and besides Kane should teach her." Kane looked up at me and smirked I smiled back. Josh growled. Kane looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You need to loosen up man."

At that moment I heard steps coming up the driveway. The door opened and Jay walked to us. He smiled at me and growled at the rest.

"Let's get this over with. As soon as we get her to New York the quicker you guys can get married and the quicker my pack and I can get away." He said.

"You know, it'd be better for all of us if you weren't coming." Josh said looking at him.

"You have just as much power over what she does as I do and for Anu's sake I am not going to fight you. But if you tip the scales Josh I will not hold back." Jay said firmly.

"Whatever. But let's see if we can agree on this. Should Anu learn to fly this morning and then fly with us this afternoon to New York?" Josh asked. Jenny groaned.

"Absolutely not." Jay said and looked at Jenny. "If she learns right now she wont be able to master everything, she's lived with her feet planted on the ground it'll be extremely difficult especially if you run into a rebellion demonic creature." He continued.

"Fine! But what's our set up?" Jenny replied.

"My pack and I will be following on the ground, as soon as we reach the city we'll be in human form. Josh I trust you with Anu. Anything happens to her and it'll be your body my pack feeds off of tonight. Jenny go in front of them a few miles to check everything. Kane stay behind and check to see if anyone follows up." Jay said in a commanding voice kinda like Josh's.

"Fine by me. Now what of the wedding plans?" Josh asked and looked over at Jay.

"Mom agrees it should be in the city. Your father will be there Anu at the hotel you'll be staying at. So will your demon relatives and one of your friends. Lauren I believe?" Jay said and Josh's face twisted. I closed my eyes firmly. Lauren was going to flip! I mean the feelings for Josh I told her about were one thing, she already guessed that. But marriage? How was she going to process THAT?!

As is sensing my thoughts Josh looked over at me.

"She doesn't have to be there." He tried with a small smile but I shook my head.

"No. She's my best friend, I need her." I replied and looked over at Jay.

"Did mom set this all up?" I asked.

"Yeah. There will be a party announcing the happy couple either tonight or tomorrow night…" Jay trailed off and eyed me and Josh. "Though I'm not sure that 'Happy Couple' should be the terms." Oh how right he was.

"That's none of your business." Josh snapped.

"Oh it is, considering you bonded her WITHOUT my consent or our mother's." Jay snapped back.

"You have no influence on the demon world and her highness had suggested the bonding of her and her daughter before I even met Anu." Josh retorted.

"Careful who you make enemies with Josh you should know that." Jay said quietly and then turned to me.

"Mom has already chosen a few dresses, you just need to pick a couple." He said with a smirk. I threw my head back and groaned.

"I'll either look like a nun or a child." I sighed. Jay laughed.

"Yeah you should have seen what she wanted me to wear at my wedding." He said.

"Your married?" I asked. Jay felt so natural to be a brother yet I knew NOTHING about him.

"I was about to be…luckily I escaped. The demon girl was…crazy." Jay said.

"Excuse me?!" Jenny cried and Josh laughed. "I'm CRAZY?! You're the one who wanted a purple cake!"

"Yeah to go with your outrageous pink dress!" Jay snapped back.

"You two were going to get married?" I asked shocked.

"Mom's decision not mine. She's really bad at picking matches." Jay said and looked at Josh. I looked away. At the moment I had no idea whether I wanted to be married with Josh or not.

"We better leave." Josh said and then looked over Jenny.

"Go ahead, we'll wait twenty minutes and then you call okay?" Josh commanded, Jenny nodded and hugged me and scowled at Jay. She walked out the door and transformed. She flew off quickly. Josh took my arm and dragged me to the bedroom. I glared at him when he shut the door and looked at me.

"Your mom is most likely going to do the introduction for us tonight. I don't care what it takes Bell but tonight you need to act like you're in love with me." He said plainly. I turned away.

"Josh…this is too much. I cant- I cant handle it all." I said quietly. Josh walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my hair.

"I know Bell, I know. But tonight we need to act like a couple and then on afterwards. This is important. If we show the slightest bit of indifference or anger towards each other they'll break the bond."He whispered and I jerked away and looked at him.

"The bond can be broken?" I asked.

"Bell don't-"

"Can it be broken?" I repeated.

"Yes." He said quietly. "But do you want to be with one of those desperate demons?" He asked seriously. I looked away. It was either him or a random demon suitor.

"Josh…"

"I need you. I really do and I wont be able to bear the pain." He whispered. I looked at him and then walked over and wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest.

"Can I at least make a decision after tonight?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he breathed in deeply.

"I mean what if I think this isn't going to work? We can try this tonight but if I don't like it….do we have to?" I asked. Josh pulled away and looked at me sadly.

"Okay." He whispered and he kissed my forehead. My eyes fell closed and I leaned into him. He was so familiar yet so different at the same time. I had never explored this with him and I wasn't sure what I was feeling at the moment but I knew I was at peace and bliss. He wrapped his arms around me and he pulled his lips away from my forehead.

"Trial." He said.

"A trail." I nodded. This was my final chance to see if Josh was really worth it. Honestly though at this point I should just kick him to the curb but something told me I should wait...

Josh's phone rang and he picked up. He pulled away.

"Okay we're on our way." He said and then turned the phone off and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded.

We walked outside. Jay was there with his pack of around ten or twelve with him in wolf form. He was deep dark brown and black wolf and I could see him leading them. He walked to me and nuzzled my hand. I squatted down and hugged him as he licked me and I laughed. He looked over at Josh and growled lowly, a threat lingering. Josh changed into demon form and snapped his wings. I felt the pull become stronger and my eyes were shifting back and forth. I stood up and Jay nodded. Jos walked over to me and shook his head.

"Don't change, it'll make you heavy." He said, that stopped me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Your wings carry weight, you are anything but fat." He said with a laugh. I waved to Kane who smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. Josh scooped me up in his arms bridal style and I clutched at his shirt. He smiled at me and my stomach erupted in butterflies. The things he did to me just by smiling was embarrassing and just sad. I rolled my eyes and appeared to not care.

Josh flew us into the air. After about ten minutes in a I felt my eyes dip but I forced myself awake.

"You should sleep. You'll be attacked when you get there by your demon female relatives. They'll want to pepper you with questions and dresses and make up." He said with amusement in his voice and eyes. I groaned.

"They want to impress me by their work on you." He said with a laugh. I smacked his chest lightly but he sucked in a breath, I loved this new strength.

"I promise you if I have to deal with that I'll leave you at the alter then deal with that." I smiled. Josh laughed.

"Then I'd find you and we'd get married wherever you were. I'd drag the priest with me." He said.

"Even if it was in a bathroom?" I questioned as my eyes drifted closed.

"I'd marry you anywhere with only us there if only to be with you." He said quietly I thought I was dreaming as I slipped away. Was I really going to get married?

**So what did you think?! Hope you liked it! Review Review Review Please! Here's a few questions! Please answer them! ****Who's your favorite character? And why? Should Josh and Anu get married? Any guesses on what's going to happen next? Till next time!~ ZisisGirl23**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Okay i'm on a roll! I'm really starting to like writing this story so please keep reviewing! Thanks to all of you who have, they were really sweet reviews and they made me smile and want to write even more :)! For the rest, please give this story a chance! Anyways this chapter is soooo long! But i love it! Hope you do too! Review please!~ ZisisGirl23**

Chapter8

I woke up on gold silk sheets. I heard murmuring and when I stirred there was a shriek of excitement.

"Are you awake?" A short blonde girl asked when I opened my eyes. She had bright blue eyes and she was wearing a tight white shirt and shorts.

"No I'm just passing out." I snapped, as I turned over. I hated it when people woke me up.

"Oh yeah, she is definitely took after aunt Fiona." Another voice said with a smile. I sat up and looked over at a girl with dark brown hair and green highlights. She wore a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Who are you people?" I asked questioningly.

"They're your cousins." Jenny said as she walked in and hugged me.

"You've been out for a while, we were worried." The blonde one said.

"She had a 'bad night'." Jenny continued with air quotes.

"Ohhh, already getting physical huh?" the brunette asked with a smirk.

"As if. I'm not stupid." I snapped.

"Yeah and that's why you're marrying him." The blondie said smiling.

"Not my decision trust me." I said as I got up.

"Most girls would want to be married to him." Jenny said.

"I'm not one of them." I replied though I knew it was a lie.

"Either way, he's your husband to be and out there you gotta make it look like you both are desperately in love with one another." The brunette said.

"I know." I said with a sigh.

"God you are so much like the sister I always wanted." She replied with a smile. "My name is Karina by the way." She said.

"I'm Tina." The blonde said. I smiled at both of them.

"I'm guessing you're my female relatives who are supposed to get me all dolled up?" I asked. We all laughed.

"Please, you're pretty on your own, you just need a little bit of some touch ups." Karina said.

"We should get to work and then we can look through the dresses Fiona chose." Jenny said as she pulled me into the huge bathroom. They sat me down at the mirror and vanity and started the long process.

By the end of highlighting my features my hair was wavy and pulled slightly back at the top. The rest flowed down. My eyes were a lined with smoky black liner and my face showed blush marks that seemed to look natural. My lips were painted red and my eyelids were dusted lightly.

"I think she looks hot." Tina said hugging me. She was so bubbly there was no way I could dislike her.

"You bet." Karina said laughing. I loved her cold look and warm smile it went well together. Jenny smiled at me as she brought in a rack of dresses. My eyes widened.

"Oh god." I whispered.

"There is no way in hell we're letting you go out in one of these." Jenny said scowling at the rack. There were linen dresses and long black skirts. To top it off most of the dresses were full sleeved and were sizes too big.

"Who chose them?" I asked.

"Your mom and your friend apparently." Karina said as she plucked at one of the dresses. So this was Lauren's payback. Should've known she'd do something like this.

"What do we do now?" Tina asked.

"Well let's see." Karina said as she walked to a suitcase that I assumed was hers. She opened it and dresses fell out. I stared.

"What on earth?" Jenny asked.

"I realized that Fiona had bad taste so I went shopping yesterday I didn't know your size but I figured it to be a small." Karina said as she placed the dresses on the bed. Tina walked over and inspected them. There were rows of blues and champagnes and some purples too. But Tina went for the odd one. She pulled out a dress from underneath and my breath caught. It was…gorgeous.

"This is definitely it." She said and they all nodded. Karina handed me the dress and shoved me into the bathroom. I pulled on the dress and walked out and the girls stared.

"Oh Josh is definitely going to lose himself when he sees you." Karina said.

"He'll forget about every single girl he's had in his bed for sure." Tina added. Jenny walked over and pulled me in front of a mirror and I gasped.

The dress had a corset type of tight bodice and it's silky folds at the waist the floated down tight at the top of my thighs slightly and then flowing down and stretching across the floor. It was a simple bright red, strapless, and it was absolutely stunning. The girl in the mirror could not be me. She was way to beautiful.

"You're going to attract every man in that room and I promise you that Joshua is going to never be able to look at another girl the same way." Jenny whispered. I looked at them and my eyes brimmed with tears.

"If you ruin your make up I'm going to slap you." Karina said as her eyes filled too. I felt like I had known them forever. They were the sisters I never had. I hugged them all.

"We have about thirty minutes until they start announcing." Jenny said.

"Are we all going alone?" I asked.

"Yes we are, Tina go and get ready." Karina said.

"On it." She said and pulled out a champagne dress that was thin and probably went to her mid-thigh. She smiled at went to the bathroom.

"So, you ready to be married?" Karina asked.

"No, not at all." I said nervously.

"Don't worry the wedding is not until two months from now in the Demon World. You should be fine." Jenny said as we all sat down on the bed.

"I know…it's just things have be…rough between me and Josh for years." I replied and looked down at my hands.

"Seriously? We thought you two were dating." Jenny said.

"No, he was dating my best friend." I said.

"The one who helped pick the dresses?" Karina asked.

"Yep."

"What a jealous bitch." She snapped and I laughed humorlessly.

"That's what Josh called me when I tried to tell her he was using her. And I guess he was." I said.

"You have to understand something though. Joshua is complicated but as far as we know the more he 'uses' a girl the more upset he is." Karina said.

"I know that but he really seemed to have been in love with her and Lauren…god she always loved him. Tonight is going to be a disaster." I groaned and threw my head back against the pillows.

"Sweaty if that girl thinks she can break you two apart then she has another thing coming. One of us can break her apart, even you." Jenny said as Tina came out. Her dress was strapless and as predicted was short and ruffled. Karina went in next. When she came out she was in a sea-foam green dress, which was sleeveless and had a V-neck. Jenny came out in a light purple dress with a tight bodice and cap sleeves. It was ruffled at the end to her knees. When we were all ready we walked to the ballroom of the huge hotel. No one was there yet as we walked to a stage and hid behind the curtain.

"They're going to announce us one at a time. The men first, and then us. Don't be nervous just walk out there and act like you know who you are." Karina coached and I smiled. And so the night went, all the men were announced from a different stage at the other end of the ballroom. We didn't see anyone but could hear the chatter and laughs. I was going to be announced last and then my mom who I hadn't seen. Fiona was most likely going to show up unexpectedly she was dramatic that way. One by one my new sisters left me and when they announced me I walked forward.

"Princess Anushka." The random voice announced when I stepped out in the high silver heels the talking stopped and all stared. I scanned the room and my found Josh's his eyes were on me as he made his way to me. His eyes blazed with lust and love and they shifted back and forth. No one in the room was in demon for though so I knew not to change and so did he. My back was hurting as my wings ached to be let loose but I kept them in. The sight of him was driving me crazy

Josh wore a black suit and his shirt was a dark crimson. Behind him was an angry slutty looking Lauren in a pink dress. She had her hand on his arm to stop him but he shook her off. When he reached me he pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. The room erupted in applause.

When Josh pulled back he smiled at me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You're so beautiful Bell." He said breathlessly. "What are you doing to me?" He asked. I laughed softly.

"It's better then what Mom and Lauren chose." I said as he led me into the room where the chatter had resumed. His arm found my waist as I leaned into him. Everyone smiled at me, some bowed, others curtsied and some shook my hand. Most were there to wish Josh and me and to get a look at the princess.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't realize that Lauren would be here tonight." He said as he looked over at Lauren who was steaming with anger. I glared at her.

"It's fine. She wants to act like that then fine, nothing I can do about it." I replied nonchalantly. Josh laughed. He took me to a group of young men dressed in black suits, and all of them had on crimson shirts.

"Hey. I'd like you guys to meet the princess herself and my bride-to-be." Josh said and the guys turned. They were all good looking and buff. They all smiled at me. Among them was Kane who winked at me.

"Bell these are some of the generals in the army that I command." Josh said.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said.

"Same my lady." A guy to my right said. "We've been wondering what the princess looked like and how Joshua had managed to be so caught up with. He would lose sleep when he was meeting with us in the summers." He continued. I looked up at Josh.

"So that's where you were during the summer. Huh that explains the non-stop texts you'd send me." I said making him blush.

"What should be explained is why you never answered." He retorted.

"Oh that was because of-"

"Josh!" Lauren said from behind us. Speak of the devil. Josh turned us around and looked at her expectantly.

"There something I could do for you ma'am?" He asked calmly and professionally.

"Oh so now you're going to act like you don't know me?" She snapped.

"As long as you act like Anu doesn't exist." He replied.

"Oh she definitely exist, how long were you cheating on me with her?" She hissed. I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I snapped as Karina came up behind Laruen along with Tina and Jenny.

"You want to accuse our sister again?" Tina hissed.

"Your sister is a slut!" Lauren cried out, by this time people were starting to look over at us. I took a breath and closed my eyes. By now I knew my eyes were shifting back and forth and Lauren took a step back.

"At one point I thought you were my best friend. But now? Now I realize I was being used as much as you were by Josh. And you know what? I'm sick of you taking out your anger and emotions on me when your truly mad at yourself for falling stupidly for a guy when your friend told you he was playing games." I said as I stepped out of Josh's arms.

"Your behavior is childish and honestly speaking annoying. I don't have to deal with you. Why mom invited you is beyond me. But this is my wedding and if you think I'm going to let a teenage girl who acts like a two-year old ruin it then you're wrong. So either you get out or you just shut up." I hissed. The room was quiet and my new sisters were smiling. Lauren was blushing and she looked scared. And then she gulped and looked at me and I saw the friend I had met when we were eleven.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I nodded and Josh enveloped me in his arms. The room was in awe as I scanned the faces. Some were smiling and others looked like they were staring at me as if I was god.

"Let's get out of here." Josh whispered in my ear and I nodded. He walked us back to the elevators and took me to a different floor, one higher then the one the girls and I were on. We didn't speak, he just held me by the waist. He took me to his room and pulled us inside. The room was dark blue where mine had been cream colored. The bed was made with silk black sheets and it was just as big as mine but the bed was on the opposite side and there was a flat-screen on the other wall. Why did he get the flat-screen?

Josh hugged me and then kissed both of my cheeks.

"I'm proud of what you did back there." He said quietly. "It shows true leadership and that was in front of the guards, soldiers, nobles, and government officials you will work with through the years." He said as his lips started down on my neck, kissing his way up. His tongue caressed my skin softly and it was enough to make my eyes shift to violet. The dress kept me from letting my wings out.

"Thank you." I breathed, as his mouth found mine. He kissed me slow and passionately. This was so much more different then the other kisses we had shared. Those had been rushed and full of hunger and lust. This on was filled with longing and tenderness. He poured his emotions of love into me as one of his hands wound its way into my hair and the other found my waist. I brought my arms up around his neck and pulled him closer as I kissed him back.

"You will be the heir soon enough if you keep up your superior attitude." He said when he pulled back. He was half-joking, half-serious.

"That wasn't the original plan." I said breathlessly, the dress was keeping me from doing much including breathing.

"The original plan was to marry you to a suitor immediately and then have you give birth, but I don't think that is necessary anymore." He said as his eyes blazed and he changed right there. He shucked of his coat and threw it onto the floor as he back me up to the bed.

"Josh..." I said but he silenced me with his finger.

"We wont go far, I promise." He said and I fell onto the bed with him on top of me. He kissed me again, his tongue stroking mine. I wanted more. I needed more. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer. Josh smiled clearly satisfied that I wanted more. Was this love? I wasn't sure but my body and soul could not bare the pain of not being closed to him much longer.

Fingers unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled it off sending it to the floor with the jacket. The feeling of his muscles against my hands felt perfect. But Josh needed more of me. His hands went to the zipper of my dress as he started pulling it down. My senses popped back in and pushed his hands back. He whined slightly and then gave in. He rolled to lie beside me.

"Sorry. You're just so tempting in that dress. I think you've ruined all women for me." He said with a laugh.

"That's what the girls said when we picked the dress." I laughed back. I looked at the clock on the bed-side. It was ten o'clock. The part downstairs was probably in full swing and I was hungry. Josh must have realized the problem.

"Why don you spend the night? We can order room service and then watch horror movies." He suggested.

"Josh I'm not really comfortable in the dress." I said and Josh's eyes shifted from gold to blue.

"Want me to help you with that." He asked as his eyes traced me over. I slapped his arm.

"You need to stop doing that, it hurts now that your part demon." He whined and I laughed.

"You know what I mean by uncomfortable." I said and he sighed. He got off the bed and walked to the closet and pulled out a black t-shirt and tossed it to me.

"That should fit you." He said. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Don't look." I said over my shoulder.

"Who, me?" He asked teasingly. I growled. I started to fidget with the zipper on my dress but couldn't get it to go down. Soon I felt a pair of hands on mine.

"Want me to help you?" Josh whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Fine." I said defeated as his hands undid the zipper slowly and his hand traced down my back. When he was done he started to slip the dress off me but I pulled it back.

"I can do the rest thank you." I snapped and pulled the t-shirt over the dress and then pulled the dress off. Josh laughed tauntingly as he went to order room service. The t-shirt reached my mid-thigh but it was better then nothing.

When the food was here Josh and I ate as we watched Dark Shadows. The movie with Johnny Depp as being a vampire. Josh had his arm around me the whole time and when the movie was over I curled up beside him on the bed and my wings broke free as I relaxed. It felt good to let them out. I sighed when Josh's wings came out too. He pulled us under the covers and kissed my cheek. I was starting to like this, though the wedding was still scaring me. But being with Josh like this, like we were a high school couple…that I liked. It felt perfect and right. Nothing complicated like marriage though I knew that's what we would be in two months. God that's all I had for myself two months then it would no longer be just me. It would be me and Josh. But for now, everything was right.

I buried myself in his arms and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as he whispered to me.

"Goodnight Bell." I was too far gone though to reply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! So i know a lot of you must have checked out my new story! _Going Home_ please check it out! Anyways i brought it up to let you guys know that I'm not forgetting about my other three stories including this one! I'm just juggling them altogether. So please Review to make sure i keep updating, juggling three stories is kind of hard and i lose track of which story i've updated and which one i have not! So Review please! Hope you enjoy this chapter!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter9**

My eyelids fluttered as I felt fingers caress my face and tickle my neck.

"I know you're awake." Josh whispered in my ear playfully. I tried to hide my smile as I rolled onto my side and snuggled into his chest. He chuckled and tried to pull me off him as my arms wrapped around his waist, his chest my new pillow. He wasn't succeeding.

"Come on Bell, I have to leave soon. Get up so we can get ready and have something to eat." He said as he failed again at pulling me away. I opened my eyes at that, but still not letting him go.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You're so cute in the morning. With you're hair all over-"

"Josh! Seriously where are you going?" I asked as I pulled away and sat up. He sighed as I he wished he didn't say anything.

"I have to look at some battle plans for when you reach the Demon World. The Rebels will be watching the gates like hawks and I have to make sure they don't snatch you in the process of getting you to the palace. How would that look? The commander of the demon armies cant even keep his fiancé form the rebels? Plus I really don't want you to have to go through that." He said tagging the last part on.

I narrowed my eyes. To him it was all about the image, it always was. It was one of the reasons he dated Lauren. She was known by everyone in high school, but not on a personal level like me. Most people knew me really well, some didn't like me because of that others did. But Lauren…she knew all these people and everyone said she was nice until some got to know her then they'd make both positive and negative comments. For Josh that was the girl he needed, known by everyone but not too much is exposed. A masked figure. So unlike me.

"Image isn't everything Josh." I said looking away. Josh watched me.

"To me it is." He whispered and I looked at him.

"Then go around and do your acting, but don't expect me to. If I feel something then I'll show it. I'm not going to worry about what people think of me. I'm already having to get married at seventeen and then produce a child. Hell I don't even know if I'm fertile." I snapped and got out of the bed and walked over to the clothes someone had put out for me.

"This is important Anu. If people can't believe that we're in love then they'll stop the marriage." He said and I watched him.

"Is that all this is? The marriage?" I asked.

"You know I love you." He said looking away.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we need to get married right away. I'm so confused about my feelings now, and I always have been when it comes to you but this is absolutely nuts." I said.

"Bell this…this is important to me. I feel like if this doesn't work out then things will always be bad for us and the demons." He said and I watched him.

"Get this through you're thick half-demon skull Joshua. I will marry you, but I don't think I can ever love you after this little stunt. Love isn't a forced emotion, lust maybe but love? No. You see all those cartoons with love potions and crap but they're fake, bonding me didn't do a damn thing just set my fait." I said as I grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom.

I showered and changed into the clothes and scowled when I saw the reflection. Whoever picked my dress wanted me to show myself off because the peach sundress with spaghetti straps came to my mid-thigh. Then I had to pull on a pair of strappy sandals. Luckily there was a white wrap to go on my shoulders. When I walked out Josh was on the phone and he was turned away from me looking out the window. I sat down on the bed and waited.

Josh was wearing a red polo and black slacks and black dress shoes. Someone was all fancy. When he was done he turned around and look over at me. His eyes started shifting colors but he closed them and clenched his fists and took a couple of breaths. When he was done and walked over to me he sat down, and kept his hands in his lap.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He said.

"Oh actually I do know. It's the same thing you do to me. I thought you knew that when you bonded us." I snapped and looked away, resisting the urge to tame his unruly hair. He sighed and there was a look of giving up in his eyes.

"Let's go and eat. Please just act with me." He begged and I shot him a look.

"I will be civil and act like a friend, you're the one who is going to have to do the whole acting love dovey thing." I hissed and Josh looked down as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Downstairs I didn't eat much because of all the eyes on me. My demon relatives and demon nobles were all watching me and Josh. And Josh was doing the best he could to give them a show of how much we were in love. He would stroke my hair every now and then. Some part of his body was always touching me. He would always be polite and ask me if I needed anything and the thing that drove me nuts in and angry and bonding kind of way was when he'd peck kisses on my cheek.

"Would you like me to get you something Bell?" He asked for the fifth time and I kept myself from slapping him.

"No thank you." I said politely through gritted teach. Josh's buddies would show up every now and then and politely bow to me and talk with him about battles and jokes. How did those two ever belong together in a conversation?

"You'll need my strength if we're going to start with the demon training." Jay said as he sat on the other side of me at the round table.

"Not to mention Dress shopping." Jenny piped in. Karina and Tina had already eaten and had left the hotel to check out wedding dress shops.

"Do Josh and me a favor and don't pick out a neon colored dress." Jay said and scowled at  
Jenny. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't' listen to them, pick any dress you like." She said and I nodded at her.

"So how's the happy couple?" Lauren asked seemingly really happy as she walked over to me and hugged me from behind. Josh grabbed my thigh and I felt my skin tingle with contact and I liked/hated it.

"Perfect." Josh said smoothly and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes and then cleared my head. I looked at Lauren.

"Is there something you need?" I asked. And she looked at me and her eyes seemed to show worry and shame.

"Can we talk please? We haven't had any heart to hearts in a while." She said and I sighed. She was so much like a sister to me since sixth grade. She was always a wonderful friend until Josh came. He changed her into the devil she had become.

"Sure." I said as I got up. Josh started to protest. I pressed my finger to his lips and smiled a fake smile and kissed his cheek. I wanted him to squirm at my anger.

"We'll talk later." I whispered angrily in his ear. Then I followed Lauren out of the breakfast are into a hallway. She leaned against the wall.

"You hate this and love this don't you?" She said reading my thoughts as always.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Last night you seemed so happy, but right now I can tell you hate the way Josh is making you act. You hated acting in life but in a play you were awesome. But this is reality and you don't want it. He's pushing you." She said and looked away.

"Like he did to me." She whispered the last part and I nodded.

"I knew he was doing that to you." I said and she nodded.

"I always knew there was something wrong about that, but I just couldn't let him go. I got so caught up in being couple of the year and all the acting that I forgot what I really wanted. Last night I thought everything through from when I first met him to last night. I thought about how I had changed and how it hadn't just hurt Josh or me or anyone else but mainly you. I used you more then anything and I never realized it. I called you so many things, shoved you away and then came crawling back when he and I had a fight. It was wrong. And I really truly am sorry." She said finishing and I knew she meant it.

"I missed you Lauren." I said with a weak smiled and tears streamed down her face and mine. She grabbed me and pulled me into one of her bear hugs.

"I missed you." She whispered as she crushed me.

"Sorry to ruin this touchy moment but my Fiancé and I don't deal with you." Josh steamed angrily from behind me as I pulled away from Josh and looked at him.

"Honestly Josh don't you think you Fiancé decide is she wants to talk with me or not?" Lauren snapped. She was never pissed at me but at Josh and now she was letting it all out to defend me.

"It doesn't matter what she wants right now, but-"

"What people think?" Lauren said finishing his sentence. "Acting changes people. You never listen to her you always do what you want and think you can control her!"

"I respect her. Her every wish is my command." HE said. Oh how cheesy. I shot him a look but didn't say anything, because now I was smashed between both of them. Lauren grabbed my arm while Josh had my other hand.

"Really? Because if you did respect her wishes then she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place! She wouldn't have to marry you!" Lauren whispered hissed, knowing people were around. Josh let go of my hand and stepped back. I looked up at him with raised eyebrows, challenging him to say something against it.

He shook his head and looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Bell…" He pleaded with sad eyes.

"I need some time alone Josh. I need to be away from you." I said and his anger boiled over.

"Fine! I'll be back tonight, and whether you like it or not we will settle this!" He snapped and then turned on his heal like a drama queen and stomped angrily away.

"I have never seen him THAT angry." Lauren says, her eyes holding fear for me but I just shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure this argument is going to contain a lot of shouting and throwing of things. I should probably warn mom and the hotel staff for the bill and any damages to the room." I said.

"That would be best."

That evening after working on how to flap my wings fast enough with enough force to get me off the ground atleast a foot and after looking at the Wedding dress shops i crashed onto the bed. Jay worked with me on being a demon sicne he used to be one while the girls including Lauren took me dress hunting. We only browsed and found nothing in the stores that were good.

The girls liked Lauren after learning her explanation. They all understood it after she explained it to them three times and they all agreed that Josh cared too much about what others thought and how it affect other people. I was so ready to tell him off tonight but i was a little scared. Josh could be dangerous when angry.

So that evening when the doors to my room opened as I sat on the couch in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, playing sudoku and listening to music I put my stuff away and waited as he stormed in. His eyes bright blue and when he pulled his shirt off revealing his muscles and wings.

"Are you just going to stand there waiting for me to yell or are you going to get over here?" He growled as he sat down at the bed, throwing his shoes off and the socks. His voice held a tone of violence and command I had never ehard. I walked over slowly and carefully. When I sat down on the bed he pulled me to him pushing me to the bed, climbing on top of me.

"You dont have a choice anymore!" He hissed and I struggled under his demon strong grip, even as my eyes shifted and my wings pulled out I gasped at his strength and the pain is caused me as he twisted my arms to keep me from hurting him.

"Josh you're hurting me!" I cried but Josh didn't hear. He pulled and yanked at my clothes and I gasped at the force and determination in him. My body craved this as he managed to yank my shirt off, revealing my plain white bra. I had no idea this was going to happen.

"Josh stop!" I cried as he trailed kisses on my neck and my stomach. I moaned involuntarily but I didnt want this. Part of me atleast. I knew this was wrong. Josh yanked at my jeans and I yelped when the button came undone. I pushed and kicked as much as I could but he didnt stop. His hands went to the waistband of the jeans and started to slide them down, all the whie he kissed my skin. I was about to scream when he kissed my lips hard. I whimpered against them and tears poured from my eyes. What was wrong with him? Why was he doing this to me? I thought he loved me.

"Josh..." I managed to whisper as i felt myself starting to loose all my strength as my jeans hit the floor, leaving me in my panties and bra. Josh ran his hands down my legs. I realized something then though.

Josh had once told me that he thought my demon side was attractive and more tempting. I calmed myself down and tried to relax as much as I could in this kind of situation. I let my body enjoy the sensations he was creating in me. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled his head up to mine and kissed passionately, enjoying it all though I wanted this all to stop. It was an internal war and finally Josh's hands started to go to my bra clasp when I changed back into human form. Josh's hands stilled.

His eyes cleared and looked down at me his eyes back to gold. His wings vanished and he stared at me and where we were and the situation at hand. He looked as if he just woke up from an odd dream . He was off me in a second and at the other side of the room. My breaths were ragged and so were his. He scrubbed his face with hands.

"Anu..." He whispered as I sat up and managed to pull on my shirt and jeans. I turned around and breathed heavily.

"Leave me alone." I said plainly. Josh tried to say something but i didnt listen.

"Please, Josh, please just listen to me for once." I begged and he went to the door.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't...the bond...it's causing this." He whispered and i looked over at him.

"This is your own fault. You should have known what was going to happen when you made it." I said quietly and he ran his hands through his hair.

"I love you." He whispered as he walked towards me and kissed my forhead, I didnt stop him becasue this was the Josh i knew, but he still scared me. I cringed slightly and he pulled back.

"I wouldnt have..." He tried.

"But you got so close." I said and he looked away.

"I'll leave you alone tonight." He said and walked out the door, shutting the door to my room. The one thing that bugged me to his last words was the he said he would leave me alone...but for just tonight? Oh this was going to be one hell of a marriage. They would need to create a whole new section of ramnce for it. I thought this as i fell to my bed and closed my eyes, wiping away the tears that had stopped when he changed back into human form. I wanted this, that was the sickest part of it all. I wanted him to have gone further. I wanted him...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone! Thanks to all who have reviewed! Please keep them coming! How many of you guys hated Josh in that last chapter?! I did...trust me i was so mad! Anyways...what do you think is going to happen next? Will they be able to get past it all? Anyways R&R! Thanks guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter10**

The next few days went by with me and Josh acting like a couple in front of others but avoided each other at all costs if we were supposed to be alone. Mom, who still had not appeared had forced me into Josh's room according to Jenny. So I came back from all the lessons and hanging out with the girls I fell asleep quickly. Josh came back later and made sure I was asleep. He'd stay on his side and make sure not to touch me and then in the morning we wouldn't talk to each other but he'd wrap his arms around me to put on the show at breakfast, the only time we were seen together.

I didn't complain or speak a word. I was so nervous around Josh, and he felt the same way. But then one evening I couldn't get to asleep and I tossed and turned on the black silk sheets. Finally the door to the room opened and Josh entered. He was quite. He sat down on the bed and then shucked off his shirt. He turned on the side table lamp. His back was too me but in the light when he turned slightly to get something from the drawer I saw that his cheek was bruised and his nose was slightly bloody. He walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light, leaving the door open. He started attending to the wounds but he got frustrated and punched the mirror. It cracked slightly and his knuckled were bloody. I gasped and sighed tiredly.

I got up and walked over to him. When I touched his bare coiled muscled shoulder he jumped in the air. When he looked at me he breathed deeply. I looked him over. He had bruises on his chest and his face was beaten. What happened to him?

"Let me see." I said softly. He was about to protest but I sent him a look.

"Josh, let me see." I commanded. He groaned and then let me check his injuries. I pulled out the medicine kit from the cabinet and then treated the wounds. As I rubbed alcohol over the cuts he hissed at the burn. When he was all bandaged up I told him to go and lie down. I cleaned everything up and then ran a hand towel under hot water. I walked to the bed and sat down as he lay there staring up at the ceiling. I put the cloth on his head. I went and sat down on my side.

"You should sit up, turn your back to me." I commanded.

"Why?" He asked, it was the first word he had spoken to me in three days.

"I'm going to massage your back." I replied.

"That's not such a good idea." He said looking at me his eyes running down my body. I was wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a camisole.

"Just do it." I said, looking away, my eyes were shifting colors.

Josh sat up and turned his back to me. I ran my hands down his back and pressed them in, massaging the tight coiled muscles. The feel of his skin was exhilarating, but memories of the other night tamped them down. Josh slowly started to relax. When I was done I wrapped my arms around him from behind and buried my face in his back, feeling his skin press into my cheek as my hands found his taught abdomen muscles.

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

"Your brother. Jenny must have told him." He said softly. Jenny knew about what happened. I had told her and Lauren. Lauren had wanted to go and beat up Josh then and there, but Jenny didn't think it was a good idea. She must have told Jay though I didn't want her to.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No. I'm sorry. I deserved what Jay did to me. I shouldn't have…I lost control." He said and I pulled back. Josh exhaled a pent up breath. He turned back around and then laid down. I was still sitting up and I pulled his head into my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair, massaging his head.

"I-I know. I understand." I said quietly.

"Bell, I shouldn't have-" He started but I pressed my finger to his lips. His eyes were blue now.

"What's done is done. The point is you stopped." I said, now tracing my finger over his facial features.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh, um nothing." I said pulling my hand back. He closed his eyes and a smirk lifted his lips.

"Didn't seem like nothing to me." He said.

"Shut up." I grumbled. He chuckled lightly and then opened his eyes again.

"Anu, we have to talk about it." He said as he pulled his head from my lap and sat against the pillows.

"I know." I said as I sat back too.

"I'm so sorry. And we'll take this all slow. I promise. Even after the wedding." He said.

"Josh, that's not what I'm worried about. I wanted you to take it further as much as you did. I'm just…scared that if this doesn't work out that I'll be left with a baby on my head and you'll be out on a battlefield pretending you have no link to the princess of the demon world." I said closing my eyes.

"That could never happen." He said, lying on his side watching me as I opened my eyes.

"I love you so much, I could never act like you are nothing but a one night stand. I have done it to others sure, but not you. Never you." He said reaching out and touching my face and pulling me closer. I let him. I craved his touch it felt so right, so perfect, so loving.

"As for the baby," He said and touched my stomach and started rubbing his hand over the center of it in circles. "He or she will be everything we've ever wanted in the future. I will love them more then anything else in the world." He said quietly, not taking his eyes away from mine.

"Hey! What about their mom?" I huffed out like a child, jokingly.

"Ah, their mother…well I'll teach them how to drive her to the edge of insanity." He said pulling me to him and stroking my hair. "They'll learn how to make her angry, how to make her tired out, how to get her to agree on getting them barbies and video games." He said and then brushed his nose with mine. "And most importantly, how to love her." He whispered and then kissed me. His lips were slow and passionate and not pushy at all. He ran his tongue over my lower lip and I allowed him entrance. I kissed him back slowly and I felt my hair change colors and I felt my wings start to poke out. Josh pulled back breathless.

"That's enough for one night. I don't want to hurt you." He said as he leaned over and turned out the light. I sighed and snuggled close to him and he stroked my hair. We fell asleep like that, enjoying the presence of the other, finally letting ourselves feel the emotions we had so desperately wanted to let out.

The next morning was awkward at the breakfast table. Josh kept me close as usual, but I think he was trying extra hard today. Everyone kept looking over at us because he was bruised up. Jay was glowering at Josh every other second.

"So I checked out a place for the dress yesterday online. Seems legit. Are we going?" Lauren asked me.

"I don't know. Haven't found anything so far." I said disappointed. We had been searching for four days and we found nothing that worked for me.

"You ladies have been stressing over this way too much. I'm coming now." Jay said as he looked over. Jenny glared at him.

"What makes you think you can pick a dress?" She snapped.

"Well it's obvious that five chicks cant." Jay snapped back.

"Hey! We're doing fine. Nothing seems to be unique enough." Tina said back.

"All I'm saying is that a male perspective in this might be better." Jay said.

"He's right, I'll come too." Kane said and Katrina looked up her eyes wide.

"Can I?" Kane asked looking over at Josh, ignoring Katrina's stare.

"After we finish the plan for Cassius Valley." Josh said with a nod. Josh squeezed my thigh and then kissed my cheek.

"I have to go. I'll see you later tonight. Good luck with the dress. I wish I could come but I don't think it would be allowed. Stupid customs." He said with a smile. I kissed his cheeks and hugged him.

"Hopefully we find something." I said with a sigh. Kane followed Josh and said he'd call us when he was done. I sighed and looked at the girls and Jay.

"Let's get this over with." I said and looked over at Jay.

"Maybe you can help." I said and he smiled triumphantly at Jenny.

"No! That makes her look fat!"

"Well that makes her look like a clown!"

The yelling wouldn't stop, and with every dress I tried on it just got worse. I stood at the mirror while Jenny and Jay screamed at each over it. Jenny had another in her hand and Jay was ready to pull it out of her hands and throw it away. I turned to Katrina and Tina who were looking through racks and racks of dresses.

"Find anything?" I asked. They looked up and shook their head. Suddenly the shops doors opened and Kane came in, but he wasn't alone. Josh walked in after him, and my breath caught. I didn't really like guys who looked all professional but Josh pulled it off in his blue and white stripped button down, black pants, black dress shoes and sun glasses. Hot. They were both talking and Tina and Katrina looked over.

"You're not supposed to be here." Lauren said putting her hands on her hips looking at Josh. Katrina shooed me away to the dressing room before Josh could see me. I didn't believe in the superstitious marriage stuff but demons apparently did, so I went into the dressing room and sighed as I sat down at a chair. This was a total disaster. Outside I could hear Jay and Jenny arguing and now Katrina and Kane were too. Jeez, what is up with all that drama? Suddenly the curtain was pulled back and Josh came in. He looked over at me with grin and shook his head. He pulled the curtain behind him, giving us privacy.

"This is like the apocalypse." I grumbled.

"Nah, that would be much worse, I'm pretty sure Jenny and Jay would have killed each other by now." He said as he took my hands and pulled me up. I growled down at the dress.

"I hate this so much." I stated. It was strapless and it was plain and had a billowing skirt. What girl wanted to wear this for her wedding?

"Yeah, that's not for you at all." He said looking at it and picking at the fabric.

"Want me to pick something for you?" He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"I want to appear like a decent princess bride not a stripper." I said. Josh laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked with an innocent look, lowering his lashes.

"Nope." I said. He smiled

"Wait here." He said and left. Oh god this was not going to be good.

He came back a few minutes later with a dress behind his back. He handed it to me and slipped out.

"Try it on." He called. I sighed and pulled on the dress. It was light lavender color, it was strapless, it flowed behind me, and was slightly cinched at the waist. There beads around the tops part to the waist and his hugged my curves before flowing down into a beautiful skirt. I sucked in a breath as I looked down. I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the curtain.

When I walked out Jenny was practically screaming at Jay who looked so pissed. Kane and Katrina were having a deep conversation and Tina and Josh were trying to help both couples. Tina was talking with Katrina and Kane while Josh worked with Jay and Jenny. I stepped out completely and they all looked at me.

"Oh my god." Jenny whispered and Jay sucked in a breath. Tina was beaming. Kane was smiling and Katrina nodded approval. Lauren was standing to the side smiling at it all, and looking up at my eyes and there were tears of joy in them. As if to say, this was always the one. Josh walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, tucking a stray lock of my hair back. He leaned down and brushed his lips against my ear.

"Change for me." He whispered and I looked up at nervous. He nodded. I looked around and saw no humans around. I let myself feel Josh and I felt desire, and love flood me and I felt myself change. My eyes shifted to purple while my blue wings pulled out. Everyone gasped. I turned around and looked in the mirror behind me and I gasped as well. The dress went perfectly with my demon form. I looked in the mirror at Josh and he was smiling. He knew this was the dress. He knew what would match.

Josh wrapped his arms around my neck and placed a necklace around it. It was a diamond and a sapphire flowing together connected by the silver outline to make two halves of a heart. Then he leaned down to my ear.

"Beautiful." He whispered and his eyes shifted slightly but he controlled it. Oh yeah this was definitely the dress.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Happy Holidays! So some of you who read _Instinctive Lockets_ know that i want at least ten reviews on he story that goes for this one too. No reviews no update. So please Review and i promise to update! Thanks guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter11**

"She needs a veil!" Jenny shrieked when everyone was done starring.

"Absolutely not. That'll ruin it completely." Jay snapped and rolled his eyes at her. I turned in Josh's arms and we both grinned at each other. I knew we were both wondering which one of them were going to kill the other first.

"I agree with Jenny, a veil would be suitable." Kane piped in. Katrina scowled at him.

"You always agree with Jenny. Maybe you two should be the ones getting married." She snapped. Kane looked over at her and raised his eyebrows. Then he bowed his head and looked away.

"I said I was sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry is not good enough buddy." She hissed.

"You know all of you men are the same. Always hurting the ones you love and you know what I'm tired of hearing and watching all of this. Josh your changing I get it and you accept what you did to Anu was a total jerk move. That I find amazing. But Kane, and Jay you both need to stop acting like asses and start actually accepting the truth!" Tina said and we all stared. Out of all of us she seemed the least likely one to lose her cool.

"Nicely said." Lauren said to her and Tina gave her a small smile.

"Getting back to the topic of veils, I think it's Bell's decision." Josh said clearing his throat.

"Um. I don't really like the idea of something covering my face." I replied frowning at the thought of a veil.

"Then it's settled." Jay said smiling widely. Jenny glared at him and then at me. What did I do? This was my wedding not hers.

"Let's get going. We have some things to talk about." Josh whispered in my ear and looked up at him, to find his expression grim.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Not here." He whispered.

Jenny paid for the dress in my mother's name and we were on our way. Jenny kept going on and on about what color everything was going to be and I was getting really annoyed by it. She acted as if I wasn't the bride. It was driving me nuts. Josh kept me tucked in his arm and every second I tensed at what Jenny said he assured me in a whisper that she wouldn't do anything. But when Jenny said that she was going to arrange to have the wedding in an old gothic church I blew up.

"What is up with you?! This isn't your wedding. Stop acting like it is." I snapped. Jenny looked taken aback. And her expression grew cold.

"Well you obviously haven't thought it out. Someone has to." She hissed.

"Oh you are so wrong about that. Anu and I had our weddings planned years ago. She doesn't want it at some old church but outside on a beach at sunset." Lauren said defending me. Oh how I missed her all those days when she was with Josh.

"The beach? Are you insane the wedding could be ruined by waves, or a storm!" Jenny shrieked. Jay was watching her and his eyes didn't leave her. Oh now I know what this is about. And I knew how to shut her up.

"Look Jenny, I know you wanted a perfect wedding but quite honestly this one isn't yours and I mean that in the nicest way possible. You will get married to an amazing man, but right now let me handle my own." I said and she shut up and her eyes brimmed with tears. Josh let me go and was about to go over to her but I stopped him.

"Will you guys give us some privacy please. I need to talk with Jenny." I said and they all nodded. Jay stayed a second back btu I rushed him away. Jenny had tears streaming down her face and I knew they were going to stop.

"Let's walk." I said and took her the opposite direction of the hotel. After around three minutes of silence I spoke up.

"He left you huh?" I asked and she sniffled and nodded.

"Do you know why?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I asked.

"No! He'll think I asked you to." She said, what a typical response. I didn't want to meddle but I didn't like the thought of my brother breaking my friend's heart.

"So? Let him think what he wants. Who knows what goes through a guys brain. Besides you deserve an explanation. I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with the dress." Jenny laughed at that.

"The dress was a joke actually. We were groomed to be together so when we grew up he had dared me to wear a purple dress to the wedding. It had been a bet. And I won."

"What did you guys bet?"

"A kiss." She whispered and I watched her.

"A kiss? Really?" I asked confused.

"Well back then we had never kissed anyone. We were eleven. But then we did eventually date others to make the other jealous. It was a game. But as we grew older the more we wanted to be away from each other. We were pushed together and we couldn't do anything about it. And I guess…I did have a crush on him and now it's a bit more. Maybe not love but I like him, I really do. But Jay…he doesn't. He hates me and blames me for all of this. And after he got kicked out and came back as a wolf we were all shocked but I welcomed him back. He didn't come near me though. He said he had a mate. Though I never saw her and I never heard about her from his pack I had a feeling she might be real. And then…and then when he left me I was…lost. I cried and cried and when I went looking for him I found him in wolf form in the woods snuggled up to a sleek white wolf. He growled at me and I ran. I ran away. It hurt. I hadn't seen him for three years and now…now you're getting married and he's back. I cant…" She trailed off as she started sobbing. I lead her to a park and sat her down on a bench.

"That's awful. But there are three sides to a story Jen. You told me yours. I'll ask Jay his and then I'll piece it all together. " I said softly and she looked up at me.

"You'd do that?"

"Yes. Josh hates this side of me and so does Lauren but it's a part of me and I guess they've come to accept it. Just promise me one thing." I said.

"Anything."

"If this doesn't work out like you want it to don't blame me. I'm just trying to help and I can only do so much." I said and she nodded.

"Let's get back." I said and we stood up and walked to the hotel.

When I got into the room I shut the door and suddenly Josh swept me up into his arms and started kissing my neck. His kisses were heated with bites and licks and I moaned. Josh smirked against my skin and I could feel my wings poking from my back.

"Josh. Whoa. Hold up." I gasped. Josh pulled back and smiled down at me with blue eyes.

"Just wanted to see what you would do." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and put the dress bag and my purse on the couch.

"I have some things to do. Sorry." I said and he pouted.

"But I wanted to spend the rest of the day with you." He said and I shook my head.

"Sorry, but no can do." I said as I was about to walk back out the door to find Jay. Josh sighed and pulled my arm.

"I have something to tell you first." He said.

"Can it wait? I have to talk with Jay about Jenny." I said and Josh's eyes changed back to gold and his gaze was cold.

"Don't mess with it." He snapped and pulled back. I sighed.

"Josh, he hurt her and she doesn't even know why. She deserves an explanation." I said.

"I know, believe me I know but I don't want you in the middle of this." He said looking at me.

"But-"

"No. This always gets you into trouble and hurts you more. Why can't you just stay out of other people's business. You end up doing more harm then good." He hissed and I recoiled. I looked up at him and then looked away.

"Fine." I said and I closed the door and walked over to the couch and pulled out my iPod from my purse. I put in my headphones and turned the volume up and played _Gone by Kelly Clarkson. _

Josh said something but I didn't hear the words. He tried to pull me into his arms but I pushed him away. Would he ever really accept all of me?

"Just leave me alone." I said plainly and turned away. I walked over to the bed and pulled out my Sudoku boot. I played a couple of games while Josh alternated between talking on the phone and messing with his laptop. When I was done my phone rang and I picked up.

"Hey? Did you do it?" Jenny asked and I closed my eyes.

"Hey Jenny. Uh no sorry. Look why don't we discuss this later. Besides it's best if you talk to him in person." I said and Josh looked over at me. His gaze was burning into me and I turned my back to him, facing the wall.

"But, you said you would." She whined.

"I know, but I don't want to get involved because…I just cant." I said, as tears filled my eyes but I brushed them aside.

"Anu? Are you okay?" She asked sensing my pain.

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Did Josh do something?" She pushed on.

"Why do you say that?" I said becoming uncomfortable.

"Because he causes like half of your problems." She said slowly like I was stupid.

"No everything is fine. Look we'll talk later okay?"

"Okay, bye." She seemed reluctant to hang up but I didn't care. I need some time to think. I was starting to feel insecure all over again. The fact about finding happiness is keeping and maintaining it.

I put my phone on the side table and laid back against the headboard and pillows. Josh looked over at me. His side was take up by papers, folders, a laptop, maps and whole detail filled notes. He had changed into a pair of pajama pants and a white tank top. All he was missing to look like a working man was a pair of glasses.

"Everything okay?" He asked setting down his notes.

"Sure." I said looking away. He sighed and pushed his laptop closed and moved his files to the floor. I didn't look at him as I sat cross legged on the bed. He leaned over and pulled me to him. I struggled trying to get free but he just stroked my hair.

"Sh. You have to understand where I'm coming from." He whispered in my ear, my back was pressed against his chest.

"I know, but this is a part of me. I love helping others." I whispered.

"I get that, but when you tried to 'help' Lauren and me I just wanted you to go away. I still loved you but I needed to get away from you before my feelings got to intense. On top of that the fact that you were Lauren's best friend I had to make sure you were pushed away from her and from us. Or else I knew you'd succeed in winning over my hear." He said and I turned slightly to look at him.

"You planted the seed of doubt in her mind about me." I stated and he hung his head. He was the reason for my fights with Lauren. And here I thought she had changed, no her mind had been poisoned by others, including Josh.

"Did you not feel that I was upset already and then you take away the one who mattered most to me? What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shrieked. Josh gripped me tighter.

"I didn't want things to get out of control. I'm sorry. Please don't make this into something big." He said and I turned around completely and rested my head between his neck and shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent.

"You shouldn't have done that Josh. What am I saying? You shouldn't have even been in my life in the first place. You just barged in." Josh groaned.

"I know, I know. How many times are you going to make me regret doing it by seeing you hurt?" He asked and I smiled tightly, but he couldn't see it.

"A hundred times over." I said and he laughed.

"A little much, don't you think?" He asked.

"No."

"I still need to tell you something." He said after a couple minutes of silence. He had been rubbing my back and I had slowly started to drift lightly.

"Hm?" I managed.

"Your mom is coming tomorrow but she wont be alone." He said.

"Alright." I replied sleepily.

"She's coming with someone you may not like." He warned.

"Oh?"

"Yeah she's coming with one of the teachers from school." He said with a chuckle. I raised my head at that and looked at him questioningly

"You know how Mr. Mason transferred mid-semester?" He asked while running his hands down my arms.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"Well you see me telling you about us wasn't exactly a mistake. He came to check on you and make sure everything worked out nice. Anyways he is a demon." He replied.

"Figures, that man has no life but to give us projects and extra tests." I said rolling my eyes. Josh chuckled.

"Well he does in fact have a very busy life. Do you want to try and guess who he is?" Josh asked with a pirate smile. I hated guessing games.

"Nope." I said and laid my head back down on his shoulder and purred lightly when he started rubbing my back again.

"Come on." He coaxed.

"Either you tell me or I never find out." I said scooting closer to his warmth so my legs were tangled with his and I was buried in his arms.

"But that's not fun." He whined.

"So? You know I hate this." I grumbled.

"Fine. He's your step-dad." He said and I shot out of his arms.

"What?! That freak who has messed with my grades is my STEP-DAD? I thought you said he was a wuss!" I cried.

"That's as a leader but as a father…well not so much." He said and closed my eyes and shook my head.

"God. That's…horrible." I said and Josh smiled at me and pulled me back into hi arms. I re-tangled myself and tried to get warm again. Why was the room so cold?

"So who's going to be ruling in the demon world?" I asked.

"They're only stopping here for a couple of hours to pick ups guards and soldiers to escort them back in. As for the leader in the demon world while were at school these few months has been under Jay.

"I don't understand why he cant be king." I muttered. Josh sighed.

"In truth he can be." Josh said quietly.

"Then why doesn't he?" I asked.

"Let's just say that if Jay were to stay in the castle he would have to deal with seeing Jenny everyday since Jen works as one of your mom's body guards and advisors."

"Do you have any idea why he ran from her?"

"I think he wasn't ready. I think he felt caged. Kinda like how you felt, but he couldn't handle it and Jenny wasn't helping by trying to get back at him for hurting her."

"What did she do?"

"Stupid things. Get drunk at bars. Go home with random demon guys. He couldn't deal with that and when he called it off he was near his limit. He went were afterwards, Only Jen tried to help but he brushed her aside like she did to him. They care about each other but they refuse to acknowledge it."

"Oh."

"Yeah.

"What about us?" I asked.

"What about us?" He asked.

"Do you feel caged like I did? Do you want to end this?" I asked.

"You know this better then anyone. I would never run away leaving you because at the end of the day I will always love you." He whispered and kissed my neck. I sighed.

"I love you too." I said quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year Everyone! I went all out and decided to update my stories! Please check the other ones out! Basically i didn't get ten reviews. :( But i decided to forgive you guys since it's the new year. Anyways please Review this time. I really want to make this story awesome but i cant if i don't have enough supporters so if you do like this story please review! Thank you!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter12**

Waking up to someone storming the room you're cuddled up with your soon to-be husband with, isn't something that is pleasant. And that's what happened the next morning. Josh and I were out cold, cuddled up in each other's arms, enjoying each other's warmth when The door to our room burst open and a familiar voice yelled at us to get up.

I groaned and rolled over, not knowing what was going on as I lay on top of Josh.

"I'm glad that you two are getting along…_nicely_ but will you please stop this mess and GET UP!" The voice shouted and suddenly Josh was up and had a gun in his hand aimed right of course at my step-father and most hated teacher. Step-dad took a step back and looked at Josh with concern. Josh closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He put down the gun. His arm around me, had been squeezing me and had now let go.

"My lord, you startled us. Surely you could have knocked." Josh said getting out of bed and standing in front of my step-dad.

"I know Joshua but neither of you would answer and took you a whole five minutes to get up. And you know I do not approve of you sleeping with my step-daughter till the wedding." Mr. Mason replied giving a look of disapproval. I got out of bed and walked over to stand beside Josh.

"Um, we aren't…I mean..." Josh tried seeming flustered I tried not to laugh. Mr. Mason seemed to-be amused too.

"We're not having sex…_step dad._" Mr. Mason turned to look at me and smiled lightly.

"You have standards I understand that. And call me Sean." He replied and Josh's cheeks blushed red.

"Well, now there are other matters to attend to." Josh said walking to his suitcase and pulled out some clothes. I noticed how his speech changed every time he talked to someone he worked with.

"Yes of course, your mother is waiting downstairs for you my dear. Might I suggest that you wear a dress to see her. She is eager to see you."

"Cant say the same." I grumbled as I walked to the pile of clothes the girls had brought me, instead of picking out a dress I picked out a pair of blue jeans and a silky white button down blouse. I went into the bathroom and showered and changed. I put on some eyeliner and powder. When I came out Josh was still talking with Sean.

"I'm going to go down, I'll see you two down there." I said and Josh turned to me and kissed my forehead.

"Okay." He said and turned back to Sean who was watching me. He gave me the creeps.

Downstairs I saw everyone at the usual table except Jay who was sitting at another table with…mom. Next to him was a really upset looking Jenny. They weren't looking at each other and were both stiff. I walked towards them and Mom stood up and suddenly everyone was watching us.

"Anu! How are you?!" She said excited as she pulled me into a bear hug. Mom was always motherly, but seeing her as a queen would take some time getting used to.

"Awesome mom." I replied sarcastically. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes which held worry.

"Anu I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all of this to happen so soon, or else I would have told you. I never intended you to find the human world, but then…Josh's father died and Jay turned were and we needed an heir. I'm so sorry. I would do anything to get you out of this but I have no other option." She pleaded and I kenw she was right. I shouldn't be mad at her for anything besides not telling me about her being the demon queen. Josh was the reason I was in this.

"Why don't you guys sit down? And why don't the res of you quit starring." Jay said the last part loudly and everyone went back to eating while he played with his fork. I sat down next to mom at the round table.

"We'll be leaving soon Anu and we just wanted to make sure everything was all right." She said eating a piece of toast.

"Things are fine." I replied, pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"We need to decide on the wedding venue." Jenny piped in and Mom looked at me and smiled.

"There are some beautiful beaches in the demon world. Ask Josh, he's been to every one of them." Mom said smiling and I laughed remembering how we had made fun of my wedding not too long ago when my life was…normal.

"Are you planning to start drinking? Or are you going to skip that and go straight to drunk?" I asked and Jay watched us interact. It occurred to me that Jay had never seen us together and I hadn't seen him and mom together.

"Drunk? Mom has never sipped wine before and demon wine is..strong" Jay said smiling.

"Oh do you know what she told me? She said she was going to get drunk at my wedding." I said winking and mom laughed.

"I also said I was going to dance." She said and Jay and I exchanged horrified looks. Mom wasn't bad at dancing but the thing was…she had no idea how to ballroom dance, modern dance maybe, but ballroom? Hell no.

"Is there a possibility of putting her on a leash?" I asked Jay.

"I don't think so. She's resourceful. Maybe we should get one of Josh's guys to watch her."

"To watch who?" Josh asked as he slid into the seat next to me. Sean sat across from him which was between Jenny and Josh.

"Mom. She plans on getting drunk and dancing at the wedding." I said rolling my eyes. Josh's eyes hardened.

"Your majesty that wouldn't give the citizens a good image of you." HE said coldly to mom who just smiled.

"Joshua, good to see you. And yes I realize that, we were just joking. But in truth Sean and I must dance at the wedding." She said turning back to me.

"What about daddy?" I asked about my mortal father.

"You're father will attend the ceremony and will dance with you but then he must leave Bell. We don't want him to be attacked." Sean said and I sighed.

"I guess, but…I don't know." I said looking at my hands.

"I'll figure something out." Then he looked at Sean.

"The car will be here soon. I'm sending you with ten of my troupes and Jay has contributed ten of his pack." Josh said and Sean nodded.

"All I need to know is where you want the wedding." Mom said and I looked at Josh.

"Mom said you've been to all the beaches in the Demon World." I said and Josh nodded.

"Each beach is different. Some have different colored waters or sand." Josh said and then looked at me.

"Oh?" I asked.

"I have a feelings you'd want the wedding at Lagoona beach." He said and smiled.

"That would be lovely, it'll match her dress!" Jenny squealed.

"Lagoona beach has purple water and light aqua sand." Jay said smiling.

"What do you think?" Josh asked and I smiled and nodded.

"We'll start the preparations. We expect to see you and Anu in the Demon World in three days." Sean said standing up.

"Wait, when is the wedding?" I asked confused.

"A month from today, my dear." He replied and my eyes widened.

"You're kidding." I said and Josh shook his head.

"That's so fast." I muttered.

"You're relationship with him is fast." Jay grumbled under his breath but I heard it.

"Shut up." I hissed and Josh laughed.

"Don't worry things will be fine." Josh said and then we stood up and hugged Mom and Sean. We watched them leave and I relaxed in Josh's hold on my waist.

"I can't way to show you home." He whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"Josh, the Demon World wont be my home, maybe second home but not home home. I'm hoping we'll come back often." I said as I leaned against his chest.

"We will. I'll bring you back, don't worry." He said and started nibbling on my neck.

"Josh?"

"Mm?" was the only response I got as he kissed my collarbone. We were in the hotel lobby and I could feel people watching us.

"I'm trusting you." I whispered and he pulled back from my skin. He turned me around to face him and he touched my cheek.

"I know Bell." He said and finally he held my hand squeezed it.

"We need to get you a ring." He said and looked down at my hand I realized we had been planning for the wedding for a week or so and we weren't exactly engaged.

"Yeah, you should do that." I said and pulled from his arms.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because that's what guys are supposed to do." I replied and then I started walking away.

"And where are you going?" He asked and I smiled over my shoulder.

"To see Jay. We decided that we needed to get to know each other better." I called over my shoulder and made my way to Jay's room. We knew so little about each other and yet we were from the same mother. I bed we had some pretty crazy storied about her.

Jay's room was next door to mine and Josh's. Jay had given me his extra key so when I opened the door I was not expecting a crystal vase to hit the door behind me when I closed it. I ducked and then jumped up when everything was clear.

"How could you?! I loved you!" Jenny's voice screamed from across the room while Jay just stood there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His face was cold and I knew the image he was going for. It was the 'does it look like a given damn?' look.

"And you think I cared back then? I still don't?" He said watching her. Her hair was flying from her pony tail and her face was went and red.

"How could you not? We were meant to be!"

"Yeah, not. You started acting out. I mean drinking and flirting with other guys in a bar isn't exactly something I call faithful."

"Oh really? And what do you call faithful? That night with Carolyn seemed pretty hot to me." She shot back and for a second Jay stiffened and he looked actually regretful.

"That was just one thing." He said straightening.

"Get on thing straight Jay! I NEVER cheated on you! NEVER! The bar flirting didn't start until I caught you with her, and when I tried to confront you, you denied it all."

"Jen, this was years ago. And this is now my sister and your brother's wedding can't we just push it away?" Jay said looking tired. How had one of them not noticed me?

"Push it away?! Are you serious?! You took away the happiest moment in my life! And then you went after your were wolf girlfriend Carolyn! You blame it all on me, but in truth Jay you know this was all you." She said and then walked past the stuff that was thrown on the floor.

"I loved you when we were kids and were growing up Jay, I loved you when we were going to get married, I loved you when you went were and I still love you now. It's up to you if we can fix things. I never asked for you to come to my room last night and yell at me about ruining Anu's wedding. Anu and I had already talked about it. So stop, please. I can't keep going like this." She said and then she turned and looked at me.

"I wish I could just make your wedding easier Anu, but I can't, not with him here." She said and then walked out. Jay huffed out a breath and then growled. His face started to change into a wolf but he stopped and turned back into a human.

"So want to way in on what you think I should do about her?" He asked without turning to look at me. I stopped over the stuff and then walked towards him. He had a cut on his eyebrow and I knew she had thrown something at him.

"What happened?" I asked finally, and he knew I was asking about their relationship issue.

"I couldn't take it all…and then mom left." He whispered and I knew what he meant. I pulled Jay into a hug and he'd wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face in my hair and breathed me in.

"I always knew I'd like you. Mom would send letters about you and I would always read them. I would always hope to see you before marrying Jenny and from the looks of it you'll be married before me." He whispered and his voice sounded so sad. I pulled back.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

"I don't even know anymore Anu. When I cheated…I kept telling myself I didn't need Jenny. And even when I went were I kept telling myself up until this day I haven't thought about loving her again. But now…I see what I did to her. And all I can think is that I am one big jerk." He said and looked at me.

"You need to figure out if you do. Personally I think you always loved her but everyone was getting to you about the wedding and about her. Society changed her into something you didn't recognize and it scared you, when in truth she was always the same Jenny." I said and he nodded.

"I think you're right. But it's too late now." He said and looked at the door Jen had stormed out of.

"I don't think so. Now let's go and fix this mess." I said and Jay nodded. We cleaned up the room and then I went to find Jenny. Jay started fixing the room for him and Jenny. I knew that they were in love they just needed some help to realize it themselves.

I found Jenny sitting on the roof of the hotel. Her wings were out and she was wearing a halter top. She stared at the sky. She was cleaned up and she seemed calm but I could see the sorrow in her eyes.

"Hey?" I asked as I came up behind her.

"Hey." She replied without looking at me.

"I talked with him." I said.

"I thought you weren't going to." She said monotone.

"That was forced upon me by Josh." I said sitting next to her on the ledge.

"Ha! Guys just love to control us, don't they?"

"Of course. If they didn't then they wouldn't be guys. Now let's fix this shall we? He's willing to talk this out." I said and I smiled inside. Oh Jay was in no way planning on talking about anything, but he did plan other things. He had always loved Jenny and they had never gone all the way because he was never sure about his love. That's what he told me at least. This time though he was ready for them forever.

"I can't Anu. He's hurt me enough. I don't want anymore of this." She said and she looked at the ground. Then she looked back up at me.

"I could be with someone else." She said and I shook my head.

"One more chance. That's all I ask of you. This is my brother Jenny. You wouldn't want me hurting yours so don't hurt mine, please." I whispered and I meant every word. Jay was the brother I had always wanted and I didn't want anything to happen to him. Sure I hated what he did to my friend but he was still my brother and I did love him as a sister.

"Alright then. Let's go and talk this out, but you're staying until I tell you to leave okay?" She asked and I nodded. I had a feeling she'd tell me to leave as soon as we got into the room.

And that's what she did.

That night Josh came into the room late. And I was tossing and turning in the bed trying to ignore the sounds form next door. Josh didn't notice them until he had changed and was in be. d next to me. That's when he started hearing the moans and other sounds form the other room. The one where my dear brother and friend were in.

Josh shot up in the bed and then looked down at me. I gave him an, oh so innocent look.

"What the hell did you do?" He growled. He looked tired and frustrated and confused.

"Why do you assume that I did something?" I asked sitting up next to him.

"Because every time someone is brought together it has to do with you. You and your little nosey self always have to get into other people's business." He snapped and I nearly laughed or cried. I wasn't sure which one to do.

"I didn't really do anything, they just started fighting, I broke it up, Jay confessed his love and boom!' I said and gestured to the wall that separated us from their room.

Josh sighed and put his head in his hands. We were quiet for a few seconds, trying to ignore the lovebirds. Then Josh looked up at me and he smirked. Oh this wasn't going to be good.

"You know, we could drown them out ourselves." He suggested and moved towards me. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Don't even think about it." I said and Josh laughed.

"When it comes to you, that's all I think about." He said.

"Nice to know that's all you think I'm there for." I replied.

"Well we haven't even gone that far, but hey don't you want to tick your Step-dad off?" He tried. Oh what a stupid excuse to sleep with me.

"I'm not going to that extent." I replied and lay back down and covered my head with a pillow.

"Bell, you'll have to give in sooner or later." He replied chuckling and I knew he was right. and though I denied him and me any pleasure I could always feel my eyes trying to change and my wings trying to be let out but I pushed those emotions away. I wasn't mentally ready, not yet.

"Later would be just fine." I said pulling the covers over me, but Josh pulled them back. His hand came onto my leg and started moving up. Why did I have to wear shorts tonight?

"What do you think you're doing?" I grumbled.

"Just having a little fun." He said innocently.

"Well we need to sleep, fun can wait till AFTER the wedding." I hissed as he moved his hand to my thigh. He then let me go and pulled the pillow over my face off me. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to my lips and then touched my stomach, rubbing soft circle over it. My back arched wanting more. Josh smiled and then his hands start going under the shirt. I didn't stop him.

His skin was warm on mine. His fingers tickled my sides and tummy and then he went further and started to pull at my bra. That's when is stopped him.

"Uh Uh. You don't get to be rewarded. Not just yet." I said and pushed his hands away, despite my body's desires.

"You know you want it." He grinned down at me.

"Not enough to let you have me now." I said and pushed him off me. He pulled me into his arms and then kissed my nose.

"You will want me that much, soon." He whispered and I laughed.

"After the wedding baby. After." I said and my words taunted me.

"I could always move the date closer. Say, tomorrow?" He asked.

"No thank you." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Aw, but I cant wait that long!" He whined like a little boy as he pulled the covers over us.

"If you love me then you'll wait." I said seriously and then he was quiet. Josh pressed his lips to mine softly.

"Then I'll wait." He whispered and we tried to sleep, but failed miserably.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Guys! Long time since i picked up this story huh? Well i keep forgetting! Anyways i hate myself for that so i decided to write some! Anyways hope you guys like this chapter! Please continue to send me those lovely reviews that make me oh so happy! Thanks guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter13**

**One Week Later**

"You ready?" Katrina asked walking into mine and Josh's room. She wore a tight silver halter topped dress. Her wings were out in a bright silvery color. Her eyes were a deep black. Tonight we were all supposed to be in Demon form, except Lauren of course

Lauren stood in front of me in a light pink sun dress. They both looked good as they fixed my hair and make up.

"No way in hell." I replied to Katrina's question.

"Ladies, what's the hold up?" Jay asked walking in and looking at us. He smirked at me and my uncomfortable posture.

"Anu's a little nervous." Lauren said for me.

"Nervous? No. Uncomfortable, yes. I mean…I'm not even that good looking in demon form." I grumbled and Jay chuckled.

"Sis, Josh cant take his eyes off you when your in demon form." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"If that's true then he would have been all over me when we were practicing this week while he supervised." I said and Jay raised his eyebrows. Then they furrowed in thought.

"Now that you mention it, you both seemed a little distant this week. Something happen?" Katrina asked.

"Like hell if I know. He's hiding something. He hasn't kissed me all this week, and hardly even looks at me, and when he does its as if I'm a piece furniture." I said and Lauren whistled.

"A full week without lip action…there's definitely something wrong." She said. I turned to Jay and for the first time since he entered the room looked him over. His tux was blue. Tonight every demon wore clothes according to their wings, I guess that Jay's wings had been blue before he turned were wolf.

"So we both have blue huh?" I asked with a smile and he nodded.

"Mom's doing." He said. "Anyways, I'm going to go talk with Josh. Let's see what pretty boy has a problem with now." He turned but I called out to him.

"Wait! He'll just say I'm paranoid." I said and Jay looked over his shoulder at me.

"Anu, Josh will tell me anything if it concerns you." He said and left. As he left Tina walked in with a cream tube dress which went down to her thighs and had a bow in the center.

"Whoa! Josh is going looovvveeee!" She squealed and I tried a smile.

"I don't know, he hasn't been too keen on my demon form lately." I muttered and her smiled fell.

"Did you guys fight?" She asked.

"Nope, Josh being the idiot he is, is currently ignoring her for whatever reason." Lauren said.

"He hasn't kissed for a week." Katrina piped in.

"A week?!" Tina shrieked and I nodded. I had to admit I did miss his lips, as well as his presence. He just seemed so…gone this week.

"Well maybe this dress will change that." Lauren said with a smile and I looked down at the dress. It was a light sea foam color, a shade lighter then my wings that poked out since the dress was strapless. It was plain and flowy with a sequined center and it was longer in the back then in the front which went to my mid-thigh. My hair was let loose as the waves cascaded down over my shoulders, the girls had made it wavy and a little wild, but I liked it. I was wearing a pare of strappy silver heels which were kinda high. I looked at myself in the mirror turning to see the side view revealing my wings that went with dress.

"I hope so." I whispered.

The girls and I walked into the ballroom and mom was immediately at my side. She wore a midnight blue dress with royal blue wings sticking out form behind her. She took my arm and lead me away from my friends.

"Are you and Josh alright? People are starting to wonder if you two had a fight. We haven't seen any warmth from either of you." She said watching me carefully. I rolled my eyes.

"Ask my fiancé. He's the one who wont tell me what's wrong. I still don't understand the point of this party tonight." I grumbled.

"Tonight is to show both of you together in unity, to tell every demon noble that you two are very happy with each other and intend to marry no matter what. But how can you do that when he doesn't even act like a loving fiancé." She snapped to herself. Then I saw and plan forming in her mind.

"The announcement doesn't happen till midnight." She murmured to herself. Then why the hell was I here at eight? I wondered as she dragged me around the room searching for Josh. Many people stared and tried to talk to us but mom was on a mission and nothing was keeping her from completing it.

We found him in the back in a corner arguing with Jay. Oh good lord. He wore a gold tux and his deep shiny wings spread out behind him.

"Josh, honey you and Anu must do the starting ritual for the marriage tonight." She said with a smile interrupting them. Josh didn't look at me but looked at mom in confusion like I did.

"Wait, what?" I asked but she shushed me.

"The ritual dear, surely you haven't forgotten." She said and Josh still looked confused.

"Oh, yes. Of course." He said but he was still confused looking. He didn't have a clue about this just like me. He was an open book to me now. Jay looked fumed but he too seemed confused, and then he looked at Ma and then smirked. This couldn't be good.

"Wonderful now come both of you, this must be done before midnight and the announcement." She said and tugged us with her leaving the ball room, Josh in one hand, me in the other. Josh still didn't look at me. What was his problem?

Mom stopped at a small door and then opened it. She shoved us inside and then slammed the door shut. I tried opening it but it wouldn't budge.

"Until you two learn how to act like a couple in public I'm going to make Jay stand out here." She called form outside. It was dark in the small area, and I couldn't see anything. Wait, she was leaving us in here? What?! I slammed at the door and tried to get us free. Outside I could hear Jay laughing.

"It wont do anything, so stop." Josh snapped, I couldn't see him but knew was behind me. I reached out and searched the wall for a light switch when the light was on I realized we were in a random closet. It was empty but still a closet.

"Oh come on!" I snapped and Josh rolled his eyes.

"It's not that big of a deal. We'll get out. She needs us for the announcement."

"If you think I'm about to stay in this closet with you for four hours you are out of your mind." I snapped and tried clawing at the door but Josh came around me and grabbed my hand.

"I said stop!" He ordered but I used my other hand to slap him straight across the face. He looked at me angrily, his eyes narrowed.

"What is wrong with you?" He hissed and I cocked an eyebrow.

"What is wrong with ME? This coming form the guy who ahs been avoiding me all week!"

"Bell, seriously? I cant devote all my time to you."

"I'm not asking you for all your time Josh, but really all week you cant spare a minute for a kiss or a moment to talk?" I asked and he smirked.

"You missed my kisses? Is that all?" He asked leaning in and pressing me to the door, my wings flattened. He leaned in, and pressed close. I breathed in deeply smelling his cologne and scent. I couldn't resist him.

"Josh…" I breathed but he pressed a finger to my lips he kissed my cheeks, my forehead, my nose. Now he was just teasing. I pushed away his finger.

"That's not what I-" He pressed a light kiss to my lips but I pushed him off me trying to regain control of my body.

"Stop! That's not what I meant. You're hiding something and I need to know what." I said and he pulled back and watched me carefully.

"Bell, there's nothing wrong." He said but his eyes flickered from blue to gold and back again.

"Don't lie to me!" I snapped and crossed my arms. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up.

"Bell, it isn't easy talking about this…" He said and buried his face in my neck, his hands finding my waist. I sighed and stroked his hair.

"Then make it easy. You know you can tell me anything. I'm a big girl Josh. I can handle it." I whispered and he nuzzled my neck.

"I know…but...fine." He said, his breath fanning against my skin.

"I had an amazing friend once when I was little, and then he signed up for the army of the monsters, as a demon rebel. He is the captain of their armies. When he heard about you he wanted to be the one to have you…my lead competitor. Tonight…he's coming to see if the rumors about us our true and I don't know what to think. He was my best friend and he just…left. And now he can take the one thing I care the most about." He sounded so sad.

"Sh. Hey, we belong together, remember? I'm not going anywhere. Now come on. Look at me." I said and pulled his hair as he raised his head and looked down at me.

"Who cares what he thinks? He's a closed chapter Josh. We're in a new chapter creating history." I whispered and he nodded. He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly. Then he pulled away and his gaze for the first time in a week swept my body slowly. He grinned.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear and I shivered. He kissed my lips once more but then pulled back.

"People are going to start wondering where we are. We better get back." He said and then banged on the door behind me.

"We're fine so you can let us out now!" He shouted and the door swung open and I saw a face I thought I'd never see again after meeting Josh when this guy transferred schools. Bryce Lewis.

I looked up at Josh who was now squeezing my sides. His face was pale and tense.

Bryce had brown hair, and black eyes. His wings were black, along with his tux.

"Hey there little bud. Been a long time, hasn't it?" He said, looking at Josh with a smile and patting his back. I stiffened. Bryce looked down at me and winked. His light brown once spikey but now flat hair fell in his eyes.

"Well hello there gorgeous. It's been a few years, hasn't it." He said with a smile and Josh's eyes widened.

"What do you want Bryce?" He gritted out.

"Oh nothing, just want little Anu to know that she has other options." He said and then kissed my cheek. Before Josh could pounce on him though he was gone.

"Josh, who was he to you?" I whispered.

"My best friend." He said. "What about you?" He asked tensely.

"My ex-boyfriend." I whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys so i know i havent posted but honestly i havent been getting that many reviews and it's been making me sad! So here's my limit give me ten reviews and i'll update again! so i am currently at 48 make it a 58 and i'll post again! This is all up to you people! Thanks~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter 14**

I don't know how Josh and I made it through the night without killing someone, or each other. After finding out that Bryce Lewis was my monster suitor and that he was Josh's ex-best friend I wasn't sure how to act. I mean I DATED Bryce. At one point I thought I was going to MARRY him. And from the looks of it I just might if Josh doesn't get it together. Well I guess I couldn't talk since we had been giving each other glares when we thought no one was looking.

But we did make it through. After announcing the engagement and exchanging rings we danced. Though I felt like I wasn't there at all. Maybe physically but mentally I was somewhere else, remembering the days with Bryce and comparing them to my time with Josh. It was weird and kinda creepy.

Bryce and I had dated all middle school and then well we broke it off when he had to move to California or so he said he was moving. Now I wasn't so sure. I thought I was in love with him but oddly when he left I accepted it, sure I cried a couple days but after I was over it. Then Josh moved in next door and my life was suddenly revolving around him and I guess since the first time we saw each other at the creek I was under his love spell and he under mine.

By the time the party had died down I was ready to leave. I was sitting at one of the tables when Josh finally came over and said we should go up. We had acted well tonight but in the last few minutes he had been talking to some nobles and had gotten distracted. Of course I acted like I didn't mind and excused myself to sit down but in truth I was pretty irritated. My feet were KILLING me. And all he cared about was his secured position as soon to be prince. Good God, so greedy, just like Bryce. Whoa! Where did that come from?

Josh and I walked silently to the room and when the door slammed shut all hell broke loose.

"You're ex-boyfriend? Why would you date that?!" He exclaimed. I sighed not wanting to argue that much but I guess I had no choice.

"Why would I date 'that'? Really? He is freaking hot. And it was in middle school. It didn't mean anything." I said walking over to the vanity and taking of my jewelry.

"You think he's hot? You do realize we're now OFFICIALLY engaged right?" He snapped as he walked up behind me and glared at me through the mirror. I rolled my eyes.

"Josh, just because I love you doesn't mean I'm going to stop noticing guys." I replied calmly.

"It's inappropriate for my bride who is the princess to be checking out my enemy." He growled.

"And there you go with the acting." I muttered.

"Would you stop for a second?" He snapped as I was struggling with the clasp of my necklace. He put his hands over mine and I let go. He quickly undid the clasp and handed me the necklace. I turned around and faced him.

"You need to stop worry so much, okay? This isn't supposed to be a constant war between us." I said simply, as I pushed past him to the closet. I picked out my night clothes. I was about to walk into the bathroom when Josh called my name.

"Yeah?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

"You're right, we shouldn't be worrying about Bryce we should be planning our future." He said and smiled lightly, but it seemed forced.

"Let me get changed and we can begin planning." I replied smiling back.

I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and combed my fingers through my hair, so it looked decent. When I stepped back into our room I found Josh looking over a chess board looking so stumped and frustrated. The pieces were scattered and I could clearly see that the black pieces were winning. I walked over but Josh didn't even notice. He was so absorbed in the board he didn't even hear me. Alright there was definitely something more then Bryce bothering him.

I wrapped my arms around him from behind him. He stiffened and then relaxed. I pressed my cheek to his hard back.

"What's wrong?" I whispered and he sighed.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He said finally after a few moments of silence.

"Josh, if it concerns you it concerns me. Now stop avoiding me and the problem and tell me what's up. I might just be able to help." I suggested and Josh laughed humorlessly.

"I doubt you could Bell." He said and then went quiet.

"Don't make me force it out of you." I grumbled and let go of him.

"And how do you intend to do that?" He asked turning around and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have ways." I smiled deviously and Josh just raised his eyebrows.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, wrapping my arms around his neck. He didn't move as I pressed kisses along his strong jaw and over to his ear.

"Please tell me?" I whispered and Josh chuckled.

"Teasing it out of me isn't going to work on me unless you plan on going all the way." He said wraggling his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed lightly but I just ran my nose over his neck.

"Pretty please?" I asked innocently, and he huffed out a breath. I was still in my demon form and he was having trouble keeping his control. I could feel his heart beating fast under my hand which had slid to his chest.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p' but his fists and left his chest and were now at his sides clenched. So I sighed and gripped my hands around his neck again and pulled myself into his arms by wrapping my legs around his waist. His arms automatically came to hold me to him. I grinned and he scowled at me.

"Bell…" He warned. He was in demon form and I knew it was hard for him to control his actions.

"Please." I whispered in his ear as I kissed his nose.

"Don't…Do…That." He replied in strained breaths.

"What? I'm not doing anything." I said blinking innocently. He groaned and then walked us to the bed and laid me down. He shed his coat. Then he looked at me and I was smiling. He glared at me and then turned around, running his hands through his hair.

"Bell stop it, now. This is ridiculous. Just…go to sleep or something. I have to go and talk to Jay." Josh said as he tried to walk to the door but I sped in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere. We have to talk, and how do you expect us to act like we're in love in front of Bryce when we're clearly arguing?" I snapped and Josh just sighed. Then he turned back around and went into the bathroom, taking a pair of clothes with him. I sighed and walked to the bed and lied down.

He came out five minutes later changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. He walked towards me and then sat at my feet. I sat up and looked at him expectantly.

"The monsters are winning." He said sighing.

"Then why are we still here? We need to get over there. You need to help your troops!" I cried and Josh nodded.

"I know but I cant jeopardize your safety."

"So you'll do that to hundreds of soldiers?!" I shrieked and Josh looked at me.

"Bell, I can't…"

"No. We'll leave in three days. You need to protect your troops and win this war. When things are settled down we'll get married." I said determined.

"That will cause way too many issues. We need a heir remember? And as of right now to do that properly we need to be married." Josh said and I rolled my eyes.

"An heir will come in time Josh but for right now what we need is to win."

"And what happens when the monsters get inside the palace and kill everyone?! We need an heir and this war is taking much longer then what you think it will." Josh snapped watching me critically.

"Josh, this has to stop. We'll get married soon then. Within the month hopefully, but I am not backing out about leaving in three days." I said and crossed my arms over my chest. Josh just looked at me for a few minutes and then finally nodded. Then he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"You have the attitude of a Queen." He whispered in my ear and I smiled at the compliment. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his in a short sweet kiss. Josh moved to sit next to me on the other side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him.

"You said we were going to talk about our future?" I asked wanting to lighten the mood. Josh smirked and nodded.

Josh's arm at my waist started making small soothing circles on my tummy.

"I want two kids." He said into my hair and I snorted.

"You're not the one who's going to have them growing inside of you hon." I said and Josh chuckled.

"So? You cant deny it would be amazing to have two kids." He said.

"Hm, to fight over the throne? No thank you." I muttered.

"The throne would be given to who you see fit with the best qualities for being a ruler."

"Fine two kids. I want them to be a little boy and a little girl. Two years apart." I said and Josh laughed.

"Why a boy first?" He asked.

"Because boys are hard to raise. We get past him and it'll be a piece of cake dealing with the girl." I said and Josh laughed harder. I slapped his arm and he rubbed it.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked.

"Mom told me." I said shrugging and he kissed my ear.

"Okay, and their going to be beautiful." He said.

"And what are you going to do if they're ugly? Toss them off a mountain like Hera did to her son Hephaestus?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No, I'd just rip their face of and find a prettier one and apply it." Josh said casually. I pulled away horrified as I stared at him mouth agape. He laughed at my expression.

"I'm kidding Bell. They'll be beautiful though, we don't have an ugly gene in us so what makes you think that our kids will be ugly?"

"A recessive gene? Maybe the ugliness skips two generations in one of our families." I suggested and Josh rolled his eyes.

"No, they'll be beautiful. How about pets?"

"We can have pets in the palace?"

"Well I'm thinking the kids will want something to play with that's alive." Josh said shrugging and then running his hand over my wings.

"Uh…what kind of pets are in the Demon World?" I asked uncomfortable by the topic as Josh pulled me back into his arms.

"Well there are many hybrids, I'll take you to a store. We could always get them the modern version of a dragon." Josh suggested and I slapped him again.

"My kids are not playing with some modern dragon creature." I snapped.

"You're kids? OUR kids. OURS. And I have just as much say in their lives as you do."

"No you don't. You're not the one who's going to give birth to them."

"I'm the one who is going to give them half life." He complained.

"Josh, they wont be growing inside of you for nine months. You wont experience morning sickness, mood swings, cravings, or having to deal with pain and not to mention getting fat!" I exclaimed and Josh laughed.

"Put it that way then yeah they are your kids. Fine then I'm their to provide the protection otherwise you can raise them and do all the hard work." He said laughing but I didn't laugh. I pulled away from him and turned around. I looked at him and gave him a serious look. He stopped laughing and suddenly realized his mistake.

"Oh Bell, I didn't mean...I would never…" But he couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Whatever I murmered as I slid back over to my side of the bed and turned out the light. I pulled the covers over me and lied down, turning my body away from Josh.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't leave you to raise our soon to be little brats." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and tried to get me to turn to look at him. He finally succeeded and I could make out his eyes in the dark. His wings wrapped around me and pulled us into a cocoon like he had done when I first found out about all of this.

"Josh-"

"I won't, I swear I wont. I love you too much and I'm sure as hell going to love our kids." He said and kissed my lips. I pulled him closer, my fingers brushing his wings and he shivered.

"God, our kids are going to be so bratty, imagine a combo of you and me running around the palace." He said laughing, I giggled seeing it clearly.

"God I feel sorry for the staff." I said and Josh nodded.

"But you know why I know their going to be so beautiful?" He asked bringing up the beauty thing again.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes, because they're going to get their beauty from their gorgeous mom." He whispered and kissed me again, pulling me closer and for once that week everything felt just…right.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Long time i know! But seriousl nine reviews? Come on i know you can do better then that! So come on and review people! Anyways as for action...i promise i'll add it, i'm getting there just wait. I promise it's coming i'm just draagging it a bit! So anyways R&R Love ya guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter15:**

**Three days later**

"I can't believe we're doing this." I whispered staring at myself in the mirror.

"You said you wanted you're dad to walk you down the isle didn't you? Well this is the only way." Katrina said placing the turquoise flowers in my pinned up hair which were in black ringlets and then tied up. I was wearing the dress. Yes the lavender. You know the one I picked for my wedding? Yeah the wedding that I thought would be sometime in the month. Not today. Not three days after the engagement. But I had made Josh promise we'd leave in three days and for my dad to walk me down the isle we had to do the wedding before we left.

"I know, I know. But…I'm nervous." I said starring at myself again. The dress brought out my turquois wings along with the flowers in my hair. I looked over to the window which let in the sea breeze. We had moved the whole group to Rhode Island since their beaches were beautiful for the wedding. I just hoped I didn't trip into the sand. Lauren said I should go barefoot. I had to agree, it'd be easier with the long flowy dress that hugged me.

"About what? The wedding night?" Tina asked winking. I glared at her and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not sure I can deal with that either, thanks for bringing that up." I grumbled.

"Jeez, relax will ya? Remember what I talked with Josh about?" Lauren said fixing my make up.

"Why did you do that?" I asked a little irritated that she talked to him about the whole wedding night thing.

"You were squeamish about it so I thought maybe I could get him to lay off if you don't want to, you know." She said smirking.

"Oh shut up. I'll always be squeamish." I grumbled.

"You should probably hope that this one wont bring on a baby. That way you can try again." Jenny said walking in and giving me the once over.

"I can't believe you just said that." I said putting my face in my hands.

"Hey! Don't mess up you're make up!" Katrina snapped.

"Oh for crying out loud let's get this over with!" I shouted irritated.

"Here maybe this will help." Jenny said handing me a video camera with a video on pause, that was just recorded.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Oh just a video of Josh freaking out to the max." She said giving me an evil grin. I laughed.

"Oh come here and let's see!" Tina squealed from the couch and I sat down next to her. The girls crowded around me. I pressed play.

_**Video:**_

"_**Man I'm so stupid!" Josh said pacing close to the entrance from the hotel to the beach. He was in his tux which also held some medals from being Commander of the Demon Armies. He looked amazing, except for his hair which was sticking up all over the place from his hands. Jay and Kane were there too dressed up as well. Kane was his best man and Jay was a groomsman. **_

_**"Will you shut up?" Jay asked looking annoyed leaning against the wall. **_

_**"I have to agree with Jay. You're going to cause the floor to give out." Kane said sitting on a chair. **_

_**"How can I just stop worrying? I'm getting married, and I'm only seventeen." Josh said looking at his best man and groomsman. **_

_**"Hey you brought this upon yourself. Besides, if you're freaking out right now I hate to see what Anu is doing up in her room. She's probably a mess." Kane said snickering. **_

_**"Hey! That's my sister!" Jay snapped, cutting his eyes to him. **_

_**"And? You were no better on you're wedding. As I recall you were the runaway groom." Kane said laughing and Josh joined in. **_

_**"Glad to see that my possible wedding is such a comedy to both of you. But I'm tell you right now that Anu will go through with this, I don't know about you Josh. You see like the kind to run." Jay said shrugging and Josh narrowed his eyes at him. **_

_**"And why would I do that?" He hissed. **_

_**"Maybe because Lauren told you to be careful with her best friend and then kicked you're ass. Besides, you're afraid about tonight too." Kane said smirking. **_

_**"I'm not scared about tonight." Josh said through gritted teeth. **_At this is snorted. Why would Josh be scared?

_**"Sure you are. You're afraid about her rejecting you." Jay said smirking with Kane. **_

_**"As if. She can't resist me." Josh said puffing out his chest. **_The girls and I rolled our eyes at that.

_**"She has up until now. Who knows maybe Lauren is right about waiting." Kane said. **_

_**"She…she wouldn't." Josh said gulping. He tugged at his bow tie. **_

_**"She has the will power that no other girl has had since they've met you. She could so easily walk away." Jay taunted. **_

_**"Enough! I need to cool off." Josh snapped standing up and stormed away to the bar in the lounge. **_

_**"Getting drunk before the wedding isn't on the agenda buddy!" Kane called as him and Jay doubled over laughing hysterically. **_

_**End of Video**_

"That was freaking hilarious!" I shrieked laughing as tears started to brim. The girls were hooting with laughter along with me and we couldn't control ourselves.

"Oh dear god, just imagine what's going on out there right now!" Tina giggled.

"I don't even want to know!" Lauren laughed next to me.

"Oh my god! We have to get down there or we'll be late!" Jenny exclaimed and got us up. Katrina quickly fixed up my hair and make up. When we reached the edge of the hotel where Jay, Kane, and Josh had just been. I looked over to the bar where Josh had stalked off to in the video. It was clear. I sighed as Lauren handed me my bouquet of turquoise flowers. I took off my heels and the girls did the same. The breeze was nice. It was around five o'clock in the afternoon and since the days were shorter the sun was slowly setting.

"Ready?" She whispered and I looked over at her. A few weeks ago that face had been gleaming with tears and I would have done anything to stop them. Today though they were bright with happiness and joy…for me. A few weeks ago I found out I was a halfbreed and Josh was there to protect to me. A few weeks ago I had been a high school student struggling to deal with watching her best friend and the love of her life being together. But today…today I was marrying that love. And today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. And it was.

Until I started walking outside and taking my father's arm. He had met up with us here and I had missed him so much. It was all perfect until I looked down the isle to see Josh…who was soaked. No I don't think you understand. He was literally SOAKED!

His clothes were wet, his hair was spiked up in all directions with water droplets. People were whispering and I suddenly noticed Bryce next to Josh holding him up and Kane on the other side. Jay's face was grim as he stood off to the side. Mom was up front ready to bless up and perform the ceremony and her face showed happiness for me and concern for Josh. Bryce looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. He looked up at me and winked. I tried to keep a growl in.

Josh's wings were a bunch of wet feathers. His face showed that he had no idea what was going on and his eyes seemed a little red.

"Oh my god." I whispered as dad I walked down the isle. There was soft light music playing but it wasn't traditional. There was nothing traditional about this wedding, not when the groom was soaked and looked to be drunk and the bride looked extremely close to ripping someone's head off.

"You could have done so much better." Daddy whispered shaking his head slightly.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious but I was kind of forced into this." He chuckled at that and when we reached Josh, the soft music stopped and Josh grasped my hand. It was cold and wet. I leaned close to him and he gave me a lazy smile.

"You lo gorwus." He slurred. Oh come on! Couldn't one thing go right in my life?! At least my wedding!

"Josh? What happened to you?" I whispered, concern written all over my face but inside I was raging. There wasn't one thing he couldn't ruin! But I couldn't let the nobles know that.

"He had a bit of a break down." Kane said grimly.

"Oh honey." I said sweetly and sadly as I fixed Josh's hair and his suit jacket. I kissed his forehead which left a light lipstick stain and people 'awwed'. How could they buy this? Well I guess I was concerned but not this much.

"I wuv youuuu." Josh said smiling brightly. I looked up at Bryce who was grinning.

"Does he always act like a two year old when he's drunk?" I asked and Bryce nodded.

"It's not too late to back out and choose me you know?" He said letting go of Josh and moving towards me but I took Josh's arm and Josh smiled wider.

"Why would I marry you when I'm in love with someone else?" I asked raising my eyebrows and everyone froze.

"You said that I was the one you loved before I left." Bryce said. He was playing dirty.

"I was fourteen. That was three years ago. I never loved you. I didn't know the definition of love till I met Josh." I said and people smiled.

"I wuuuuuvvvv youuuuu!" Josh said pulling his arm away and wrapping it around my waist. He pulled away from Kane and stumbled into me.

"I love you to hon." I said trying to pull him off me before we both fell into he sand. He already had enough of it on him. Didn't need it on me too.

"Let's get on with it!" Katrina said behind Tina on my left.

"She's right. Let's begin." Mom said smiling brightly. And so began the long ceremony.

That evening mom had decided that Josh was in now way ready for going back to the Demon World. We would have to leave tomorrow. That was fine by me because I was dead tired of trying to keep Josh under control. He kept trying to either make moves on me or he'd say random things about us as a couple, how we met, and our friendship and crap. Not only that but he tried to go for a glass of champagne. Like I was about to let that happen.

When we cut the cake he managed to get cake on my face. It had been actually cute and I put some on his nose. He had pouted and told me he didn't like me. I laughed at that and kissed the icing off. Having Josh acting like a toddler was actually cute and funny, but tiring. Every few minutes he'd do something stupid and I'd have to apologize. Jenny and Jay helped me all night along with Lauren.

"I'm so glad you're the one marrying him and not me." Lauren muttered cleaning cake of her dress that Josh had managed to throw at her.

"Does he get drunk often?" I asked Jenny.

"Let's just say it happens every few months, and when it does you know something's wrong." She replied cleaning up some champagne off our table.

"Loook! More Wiiiine!" Josh exclaimed and made a jerk for the waiter but I held tighter to him. My demon strength was stronger then his at the moment.

"You're no fun!" He pouted and scowled at me. I laughed at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm loads of fun, you're just not being fair." I whispered in his ear. Josh suddenly slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him and leaned down to whisper in my ear. His breath smelled of expensive fruity wine. I made sure to keep the strong stuff from him but he some how always found a way to the lighter stuff.

"Oh weally? How mwuch fun?" He asked slurring. I rolled my eyes while smiling.

"We need to get you to bed, it's nine o'clock and you look like you're about to pass out." I said pulling away but he didn't let me go.

"I don't wanna go!" He said glaring at me.

"Oh please get him out of here before he destroys something else!" Katrina exclaimed after talking to a waiter about cleaning up the cake area.

"No kidding this place is a disaster!" Tina shrieked. Nobles were watching us closely a lot of them had congratulated us and had whispered things to each other along the lines of: 'aw, she takes such good care of him' 'she manages to love him even when he's drunk' they're so cute together'

"Alright, alright. Josh come on!" I said tugging on his arm.

"No!" He said firmly and he stood firmly. Unfortunately even in his weakened state I couldn't drag him with me.

"Joshua! Let's go now!" I snapped and he had tears in his eyes.

"You're mean!" He complained and I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Baby, now we can be alone." I whispered in his ear and his face instantly brightened. He started dragging me off.

"I'll talk with you guys tomorrow." I called.

"Don't worry about it!" Lauren called winking. I rolled my eyes, there was no way anything was happening between Josh and me tonight. Not when he was so drunk.

"Make sure he doesn't get out of the room!" Jay called.

"I'll try." I called back but Josh quickened his pace and before I knew it we were in our honeymoon suite room.

It had bright red walls and a large king size bed with red rose petals on it in a shape of a heart. There was a net sort of a canopy hanging from the railings on top of the bed. Josh kissed me sloppily on the lips, just like in the ceremony. I pried him off of me and pulled his face up to look at his eyes.

"Baby, not tonight. You're not ready for this." I said and felt weird. Shouldn't it be the guy saying this? Honestly I felt so awkward.

"But I want you." He said disappointed. "We're maywied now."

"I know and I promise we'll do this…later. But not tonight. You need sleep. You look so tired." I said and I was right. He had bags under his eyes and he was swaying.

"Ok." He said softly and started falling as I caught him.

"Whoa there, at least wait till I tuck you in." I said managing to get him to the bed. I took of his shoes and soggy socks. In fact he was wet all over. I sighed as I yanked off his shirt and got out a t-shirt from his suitcase and pulled it over his sculpted body. I blushed as I took his pants off. He just chuckled lightly. How was he still awake. Thank god he was wearing boxers as I managed to get him to slip into a pair of basket ball shorts. When I was done I pulled the covers over him, messing up the roses. Too bad they weren't going to be stay that way anyways.

I went into the bathroom and changed into a night dress and tucked myself in next to him. He was already snoring softly and I turned over to look at him. He looked so peaceful and innocent. In fact he seemed so innocent when he was drunk rather then when he was sober. Oh I would love showing our kids our wedding video. For that matter showing everyone about it. It'd be hilarious to watch over and over again. To bad things would be crazy tomorrow morning.

**Josh's POV**

I woke up in tangled sheets with the sun shining over the coast. I felt bare skin snuggled up to me and then my gaze drifted down to my side where Anu was tucked in next to me. Her hair was scattered and her wings brushed my arm. I was very aware of the fact that I was in different clothes then the ones I was in last night. Last night. What the hell happened? All I remembered was going to the bar before the wedding.

I looked around the room to see we were in the honey moon suite. Oh god…I was drunk. I guess I should've realized that since my head was pounding and I couldn't see straight. Wait? Did I take advantage of her in my drunken state if that was even possible? The thought scared me into shock as I pulled the covers up a little and noticed she was in a small silky red night dress, nothing was missing. Oh thank god.

I tried not to wake her as I stretched a little. No such luck. She stirred and snuggled closer to me.

"Remember last night?" She murmured into my skin.

"Uh not yet." I grumbled and she smiled, with her eyes closed. Why was she smiling. What did I do when I was drunk? Oh this was bad!

"What happened?" I choked out.

"Let's just say I now have something on you and our kids are going to laugh their little heads off when they see the video." She said opening her eyes which were big and innocent. But they held a mischievous gleam.

"Oh man, what did I do?" I groaned and squeezed her arm. She smirked as she sat up and leaned over me and I stopped breathing.

"Let's just say I have the upper hand now." She said kissing my nose. "And that I love how you say 'maywied' and 'wuv'." She said mocking my tone of voice when I was drunk. Oh god.

"Uh." I managed and she kissed me lips lightly and got out of the bed. My eyes went to her legs which were pretty much exposed since the night dress was kind of small. She noticed me watching and laughed.

"Missed your chance last night hon." She said and slipped into the bathroom.

Well damn! Why the hell did I have to go and get drunk?! Hopefully I'll remember everything later on today but for right now I was very disappointed that last night had been ruined because of me. Sigh.

Man I was whipped because of this girl.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! God it's been so loooong since i've updated! I suck i know! I've just been so busy it's crazy, i have dance class, tennis, school, band, its all soooooc razy! Anyways i want to let you know i'm alternating between stories i have like three going! So keep reviweing to remind me which story i need to update on. It really helps because as of right now i'm so confused on which one i need to update. For those of you reading I Hate Vamps! Just to let you know i will update i promise but for right now i'm trying to find the best way to put it all togethr i have things planned but it's taking me a while to get my thoughts togethe, really sorry! Anways review, reivew, review please!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter16:**

After leaving Josh in a state of shock I decided to get ready. Today we were going into the Demon World…I wasn't sure how I was going to like it. I was nervous, not to mention how I'd managed to escape last night's fate. Not that I didn't want to, but I was worried about Josh. I slipped myself into a pair of blue skinny jeans a blue plaid button down. Finally comfort clothes, no dresses. Honestly I felt like this life changing experience changed me to hate dresses, sadly I'd have to wear them more often.

I applied minimal make up and then I walked out of the bathroom to find Josh rummaging through his luggage.

"Crap!" He growled and banged his head against the wall. I looked over at him with raised eyebrows. Now do you see why I was worried about him?

"What's wrong babe?" I called and he looked over his shoulder at me and tried for a smile.

"Hey, umm...well you see…I think Jay and Kane stole my bag." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked feigning confusion. In truth I wasn't confused at all, Kane and Jay had slipped into the room at around three when they thought we were sleeping, too bad for them when they found me reading a book stroking Josh's soft hair, while he snored softly.

Flash Back:

_"What are you idiot's doing here?" I asked with raised eyebrows as Kane crashed through the window with Jay behind him. _

_"We want to play a little prank on our little baby boy." Jay said with a smirk, gesturing to Josh who snorted loudly. How the hell was I going to sleep tonight? He usually didn't snore. _

_"Oh? I'm listening. Pay back is in order." I replied eagerly. _

_"Told you she's like it." Kane said jabbing his elbow into Jay's ribs hard. _

_"Yeah Yeah Yeah. We're going to steal his clothes. Just act like you don't know anything and leave the rest to us. They'll be a surprise for him in the morning." Jay replied and I laughed. I nodded and they continued with their little prank while I pretended not to notice. _

End of Flash Back.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he turned to look at me fully.

"I mean that my suitcase is filled with my ex-girlfriend's clothes!" He snapped and I just furrowed my eyebrows. I walked over to his suitcase and sure enough Lauren's clothes were spilling out. I tried to keep my face impassive.

"Alright! You two better get up!" A voice called form the hallway. Lauren.

"Oh come on!" Josh shouted and before I knew it Lauren stormed in and her eyes went to the bed, expecting us to be in it and going at it. Oh how wrong she was. When she saw us standing around and her clothes coming out of Josh's suitcase she snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL?! JOSHUA!" She shouted and Josh groaned and put his face in his hand. She walked over pulled his hands away and slapped him across the face.

"The next time you decide to steal my clothes for your entertainment try stealing your wife's. She'll give them to you in a second!" She cried and then stormed out with the suitcase not even noticing me. Josh just stared at her and then cut his eyes to me.

I couldn't help it. The look on his face along with the red handprint was to much to bare. I burst out laughing. I clutched at my stomach and Josh grew very still and very angry.

"You think this is funny?!" He roared and I laughed harder. Suddenly he was in front of me picking me up and then pressing me down on the bed.

"No." I giggled. And then he was tickling me.

"I'll give you something to laugh about!" He said and I burst into fits of giggles squirming from his teasing fingers which ran down my back, my ticklish spot.

"Stop!" I shrieked but that only made him prod me even more.

"Say your sorry." He said in my ear with a teasing voice.

"No!" I said like a two year old and he just tsked and continued his torture.

"You had enough." He asked and I was out of breath.

"Yes!" I cried and he laughed.

"If you two are done making babies already we'd love for you to join us down stairs for breakfast and then we can leave." Katrina said from the doorway. Josh and I pulled apart at the word babies. Well I did, Josh just smiled slyly.

"Aw, but I want to spend some more time with my wife!" He pouted and pulled me into his lap as he sat up.

"There'll be plenty of time for that in the palace, though I doubt you two will have the energy. You know how tiring it is to go through the portal Josh. Besides you have to tell her what to do." Katrina warned and Josh's face immediately became serious.

"Right, thanks." He muttered. Then he motioned for her to leave.

"Oh and hear, I managed to snag these from your other suitcase, can't have you dressed like a mortal, need you to look like a general." She said and threw some clothes in a bag at him, which he caught. Then she turned and left giving me a wink.

"So how does the whole portal thing work?" I questioned as Josh put the bag beside him.

"Well it requires demon blood and a series of trials." He said slowly.

"What kind of trials?" I asked.

"Ones that prove you're a demon."

"Oh. I haven't really done anything demonic besides flying." I replied confused how this was going to work.

"You don't have to worry about that. For you, it'll just require you to show your wings. The color blue is the symbol of your family and shows that you are royal."

"Oh. What about you?" I questioned.

"I will be with the army in front of you. Anu, no matter what happens when we enter I need you to stay in the car I put you in. Don't look out the windows, keep the curtains the limo has closed. Don't get out without consent from your brother. He'll be guarding you. You understand?" He asked holding my shoulders.

"Okay. But Josh, shouldn't I be allowed to see the people?" I questioned he shook his head.

"The rebels will be waiting for us. I need to keep you safe. Don't do anything or say anything to anyone if we stop. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good, now we better go and eat." He said and went to the bathroom to get changed. I sat on the bed with my hands in my lap. For whatever reason I was worried, but not about the portal, but about Josh. He seemed so tense. Could the war be that bad? And why wouldn't he tell me? I'd have to ask him when we were alone, but I knew that would be tonight in the palace. And by that point we'd both be so tired.

I sighed and packed my stuff. I pulled out my phone and put my headphones in. I turned the music up trying to drown out everything as I put my stuff into my bag and thinking about Josh. Suddenly I felt cold hands grabbed my waist, and I gasped.

The mysterious person yanked my headphones out. I squeaked when he turned me around. He had fangs…vampire.

"Oh you smell heavenly." He said and leaned in as his nose skimmed my neck. I started scream but he clasped his hand over my mouth. I kicked and punched but her had me pinned to the wall within seconds.

"Oh I will enjoy drinking you dry. Royal Demons always tasted so good." He said licking his bright red lips. I gulped and his eyes followed. He leaned in and then I got an idea. I leaned in and kissed his hand. He raised his eyebrows at me. He pulled his hand away slowly.

"I'm guessing the general isn't satisfying you." He said smiling and I tried to keep my face void of emotions.

"Of course he is. You think I wanted to marry him?" I questioned trying not to choke on my words. He smiled and leaned in and pressed his cold, disgusting lips to mine.

While he was occupied I grabbed his arm and twisted us around. He was totally surprised and suddenly I was on the ground with him hunched over me growling at me. I met his blood red eyes.

"You'll regret that." He snapped and then he bit into my neck. I screamed and suddenly Josh was there grabbing the vampire guy off me and throwing him against the wall. He smashed his head in and kicked him multiple times. I felt dizzy and the room started spinning. The last thing I remembered was Josh walking over to me cradling my head and whispering sorry to me over and over again.

I opened my eyes with a head ache and someone stroking my hair. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. When I could see clearly I saw Jay sitting with my head in his lap.

"Hey there." He whispered trying to sound cheery but it was obvious he was worried.

"Hi." I replied and tried to sit up.

"Nuh uh, you need to rest. We're almost at the palace. Just relax. When we get there I'll carry you to yours and Josh's room." He said and pushed me back down. I sighed and nodded.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Well, you passed out. Josh injected you with some medicine to make sure you weren't infected. And well we got you through the portal and since then Josh's been calling every five minutes to make sure you're okay. He's at the front of the procession." He said and nodded out the front wind shield I looked over and saw the line of cars and motorcycles driving down a dirt road.

"Alright then." I said shaking my head. I felt odd and dizzy.

"You should sleep some more. You'll wake up with an extreme head ache." He said and I nodded and closed my eyes and letting sleep envelope me.

The next time I stirred I was lying on something really really soft and I was snuggled against someone who was stroking my hair and breathing heavily.

I rolled over and opened my eyes to find myself a mere inches from Josh.

"Oh thank god." He whispered and wrapped his arms around me and crushed me against him burying his face in my neck.

"I thought you were in a coma." He whispered and his breaths stirred gooseflesh.

"Hey, I'm tougher then that." I joked, trying to breathe. He was crushing me.

"God that was so close." He whispered and then pulled back to see me clearly. He held my face in his hands and checked for any visible damage. Suddenly I was aware of intense pain on my neck. My fingers found two scabbed over holes on my neck and I itched to pick at them.

"Don't touch them, they'll become infected." Josh ordered. I sighed and dropped my hand.

"How did that happen Josh?" I whispered and he shook his head, as if to clear it.

"Someone let him in. The legend about letting vampires in is true. But it had top be a demon since none of the humans would allow someone that suspicious in." He explained.

"But who would do that?" I asked.

"I don't know Anu." He whispered and pulled me back into his arms, kissing my cheek.

"I'm just glad your okay. When I get my hands on him though…." He left the sentence hanging.

"He's alive?" I questioned.

"You know vampires aren't alive. I just haven't staked him yet. Besides we need to pump him for info on the war." He replied. Then he pulled back and stood up. My head started throbbing and I became aware of our surroundings. We were in a massive room with a huge king sized bed, a couch, a flat screen TV, there was another room that looked to be an even bigger bathroom.

"You're probably uncomfortable, go ahead and change into these." HE said and tossed me some clothes from a walk in closet. My eyes widened at the room. The bed I was on was so soft.

"Um." I managed and then looked at the clothes he had given me. I narrowed my eyes and scrunched my eyebrows.

"Josh? Really?" I asked and picked up the lacy underwear and bra. He looked at me and widened his eyes to make them look innocent.

"Just thought you could try them on for me." He said with a smirk. I threw him a glare.

"Not tonight." I replied and got out of the bed to walk over to him and the closet.

"That's what you said last night." He pouted.

"You said you wouldn't pressure me." I reminded as I flipped the switch on in the closet and my jaw dropped. It was literally another room. It had one side for Josh and another for me. There were mirrors and an island for extra clothes in the middle. The floor was carpet and the walls were cream colored. I walked over to my side and I apparently had more clothes then I could count. I ran my fingers over the numerous silk dresses and designer jeans.

"Your mom wanted the best for you. She's been preparing for you living here for a long time." Josh said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"This is amazing." I whispered.

"Wait till you see the bathroom." He said and I knew he was smiling. I rolled my eyes and walked over to one of the dressers that held underwear, bras and some night clothes. I pulled out a pink bra and matching underwear and threw the ones Josh had given me into the drawer. I pulled out a baby blue tank top and matching shorts with it.

"You could always forget the shorts and shirt." Josh suggested and I slapped his arm.

"Stop it." I ordered and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm joking. I'm not taking advantage of you after what happened today and besides…I want you to want me just as much." He whispered and then looked down at his sneakers. I the remembered the video before the wedding and remembered how worried he was of me rejecting him. I sighed and put my had against his cheek and titled his face up to meet my eyes.

"I'm not rejecting you if that's what your afraid of. I just want it to be…the right moment." I said. "I mean honestly the whole wedding night thing wasn't going to work out whether you were drunk or not. It needs to feel right for both of us." I said and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"By the way do you remember last night at all?" I asked with raised eyebrows. He gulped and nodded.

"Bits and pieces." He muttered and I laughed.

"I wuuvvv youuu." I mocked and he scowled at me.

"Stop that." He ordered and I laughed.

"I'm not one of your soldiers Joshua. I'm your wife, I'm pretty sure that implies that I order you around." I said smirking. Josh's gaze softened.

"Say that again." He whispered and pulled me close, pressing me against him.

"What? That I now order you around?" I joked.

"No, that you're my wife."

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Fine. I'm your wife." I said and he kissed me gently. I felt a sense of security and love rush through me as I dropped my PJs and wound my hands through his hair. I pulled back and kissed his nose.

"You better get used to me saying that. We're _mayweid now_." I said giggling.

"Oh shut up."

"Nah but you can." I ordered and kissed his lips to silence his reply. And he happily complied as we forgot about our worried from earlier. It was just us now, the happy couple…who would not be having sex that night no matter how much Josh wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! OHMYGOD I AM SOOO SOOO SORRRRRY! LIKE NO JOKE! I promise you I have NOT GIVEN UP on this story. My stories are my babies and I love them all but considering that my mind decided to overload with Istory ideas i created more. I know im an idiot. So now four stories...its crazy. Anyways i got ideas today and realized that this baby needed to be updated so here we are! So please review. **

Chapter17:

"Alright, now let's not sleep the day away!" A loud voice said as light flooded our dark room. I sat up disoriented, and pushed my hair out of my face. My vision was blurry and then came into focus on a smiling woman who looked to be in around her fifties. She had graying brown hair up in a bun and was wearing a black and white dress.

"Good morning dearie." She said and then scowled down at Josh who was cuddled up into my side. He groaned and then turned over and placed his pillow over his ears.

"Keep it down, people are trying to sleep." He groaned and the woman snorted.

"I can hardly call you a person Master Joshua, all you do is sleep and groan." She said and I laughed.

"My name is Ruth Miss." She said and I smiled.

"Please just call me Anu." I replied and she nodded then turned back to Josh's sleeping figure.

"I dare say, he has gotten back into his old habits of sleeping late." She spoke.

"Be quiet Ruth, I am a teenage boy with sleep deprivation issues." He said and glared up at her when she took the pillow away from him.

"Yes indeed, a teenage boy with a polite and beautiful wife. Up with you now, you're making a fool of himself." She said and shook him and he groaned again.

"He needs no help in the fool part." I said and Ruth laughed.

"There, you see, she'll be leaving within the hour." She said smiling and Josh stumbled out of bed.

"Nah, I'm harder to scare of then that." I said and followed. She scanned me head to two and then looked over at Josh who was watching me keenly with his eyes trailing my body. I felt myself flush and Ruth clucked her teeth.

"Master Joshua, you have a decent woman, don't you dare to insult her with the clothes you choose for her." She said and Josh snapped his eyes to her. He looked about ready to pounce.

"She can wear what she likes woman, I will merely give suggestions." He said and she shook her head admonishingly.

"I am sorry to tell you young man that you have no say. You're honeymoon shall have to be delayed, Her majesty and his lordship would like to see their daughter." Ruth snapped.

"Who now?" I questioned, as I started to walk towards my gigantic closet.

"Your mom and step dad." Josh translated. Jeez, old English was crazy.

"Oh, well in that case she has a point Josh. I can't go around wearing the clothes you pick out." I muttered.

"I picked out your wedding dress." He retorted.

"That…was different." I replied.

"At this rate no one will be leaving this room. Her majesty ahs requested her daughter's presence for breakfast and for the rest of the day. You both will leave tonight for Penassia (Penashia)." Ruth interrupted.

"Penassia?" I questioned. Ruth raised her eyebrows at me and then turned to Josh with a scowl.

"You haven't even told her where you are taking her for her honeymoon. I always knew you'd need my help even now when you are a married…boy."

"I am not boy, I am a man. Now if you please I would like some time with my wife." Josh said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, but if her majesty yells at me for her daughter being late then I shall pin the blame on you." Ruth said and walked out of the room. I stared at the shut door and then realized Josh and I were alone again.

"Come back to bed." He muttered to me and crawled back under the covers. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"My mom is waiting for me and I have no intention of keeping her waiting." I replied and continued my walk to the closet.

"But Bell…" Josh moaned and I rolled my eyes.

"No buts. I am an obedient child." I said and walked into the closet and looked through the numerous racks of clothes.

"Fine, I guess I can order you around when we get to Penassia." He said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Excuse me?" I questioned as I pulled out a pair of jeans. He took it from my hands and put it back on the rack.

"You're going to want to wear something a little more sophisticated." He replied and went straight for the skirts and dresses. I internally groaned. I did not want to be stuffed to yet another one of those.

"OH come on." I grumbled.

"You're a princess Bell, gotta dress like one." He said and then he realized his mistake. "But of course you can act like yourself, but you know, I don't think your mom would be happy to see you in jeans. But you don't have to act or dress like a princess…" He rambled and I laughed.

"Okay, okay got it. I'll wear a skirt, I mean I guess you have a point on mom going crazy if I wear jeans." I said and pulled out a white skirt but his hand caught mine again.

"What is it Josh?" I said exasperated. We weren't married one day and already I was tired of him.

"Relax Bell, I just found something you'd like better." He said and went over to the dresses and pulled one out and held it out for me to see. It was white with thin horizontal black stripes. It came down to probably my mid-thigh and was sleeveless.

"That is really cute." I whispered and Josh grinned over at me. His blue eyes twinkled.

"Just like you." He said and started walking towards me and I stepped backwards. He pinned me against the wall, I felt my breath hitch but then I looked away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, just…I hate how we don't have any time for each other." I muttered.

"We'll have time tonight in the car and then at the hotel." He whispered and kissed my nose. "Trust me, it's hard for me to even think about you leaving me today." He continued and I rolled my eyes.

"It'll only be for a few hours." I replied and he snorted.

"You obviously don't know your own mom. She'll want all the details about yesterday and all the details about us." He said irritated.

"Oh get over it Josh, she's my mom."

"I know, I know. Well while you're doing that and getting a tour of the Palace I need to check on the troops. Give them a pep talk on things."

"Isn't it odd that the Commander and Chief is going on his honeymoon? Won't some of your troops be thinking mutiny?" I questioned and he laughed.

"They're good men Bell, they genuinely care about me. Either way they're the ones who said I should take the job for watching over you."

"They did?"

"Well I had to ask permission, considering we have a mutual relationship, they can choose as a whole if my rule is right or wrong. I'll talk with them today. I'm sure plenty of them would like to meet you." He said and smirked.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I used to tell them about you. They're like brothers to me, each of them gave me pieces of advice on you. Like all those times I was out of town I was with them." He replied and his cheeks flushed slightly.

"So they helped you "woo" the princess?" I asked skeptically.

"In a sense."

"Well then."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well…aren't you upset that now they know everything about you without knowing you?" He asked worriedly as he stepped back. I almost doubled over and laughed.

"Josh, honestly as long yu haven't told them anything personal about me I'm fine." I said and he nodded.

"You better get ready, your mom isn't one for patience."

"I know." I said walking out of the closet and to the grand bathroom. Before I closed the door I stuck my head back out to see Josh watching me.

"She's mom." I said and winked as I closed the door and stripped down and took a nice long hot shower in the marble bathroom. There were two adjoining sinks with golden faucets on the vanity and a large mirror with lights hanging from the wall above.

I slipped into the little dress and then walked out to the bedroom. Josh looked over at me and smiled. He walked over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll just shower real quick." He whispered and I nodded. His eyes were flickering between blue and gold as he looked at me.

"Make it quick." I whispered in his ear and bit it for good measure. He sucked in a breath and dashed into the bathroom with his clothes. I giggled and went into the closet to the shoe section and pulled on a pair of knee high black leather boots with silver buckles going up the side, there were about five inch heels.

There was a knock at the door and I dashed with my demon speed to it. I opened it a crack and a black haired girl, with black eyes looked me over. She was very tall and curvaceous. She wore a pair of black dress pants, a purple silky halter top and a pair of black pumps. She looked me over and scowled at me.

"Is Joshua here?" She questioned rudely. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Who are you?" I asked with an equally snappy tone.

"His girlfriend." She hissed and wrinkled her nose as she looked me over again. "Are you his latest conquest he uses to make me jealous? God he's slacking off." She said and just like that I was pissed. Who the hell was this chick thinking she was dating MY HUSBAND?! Just like that I changed form and she gasped. I my teal wings must have shown her that I was royalty.

"Excuse me?! My husband I know for a fact isn't dating ANYONE." I hissed and her eyes narrowed at me.

"Why you little-" She started, was she really about to use that tone with a royal? I thought as the bathroom door swung open with Josh in a pair of dress pants and shirtless.

"Damn, I forgot my shirt. Bell can you pick one out for…." He trailed off when his eyes landed on me at the door with the bitch of the year.

"Oh man." He muttered.

"Who haven't you slept with?" I asked disgusted.

"Hey, I didn't think she'd remember me!" He defended himself.

"Remember you?! I'm freaking in love with you! And then you marry this whore!" The black haired girl shrieked. Josh's eyes started to change to the deep blue.

"I picked that out for her as a matter of fact. And I suggest you leave this room this instant and don't seek me out again Teresa." Josh growled and then he walked over to the door and slammed it shut in her face. He turned to me with apologies on his lips, but I cut him off.

"Again, who haven't you slept with?" I asked, rolling my eyes and kissing his lips lightly.

"If I catch one more girl looking for you and saying they are your girlfriend, I will personally kill you before you can even touch me." I whispered in his ear dangerously and squeezed his shoulders. "Got that?" I asked and looked up at him and he gulped.

"Got iti"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Everyone! ITSS BEEN SO LONG AND IM SO SORRY! God i really am i have been having a huge writers block and i havent updated any of my stories in a while until yesterday so here's the new chapter and to make up for my not posting it's in Josh's POV! Hope you guys like it, again sorry, i promise to post more often, schools almost over! R&R~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter18:**

** Josh's POV**

I was screwed. There was no way she wouldn't run into more then three of my exes. Oh god this was bad. This was really really bad.

"You coming hon?" She asked as she opened the door to leave our room. I gulped and nodded buttoning the last buttons to my plaid button down. She smiled and I felt myself grin despite my worry.

"So where are mom and my step-dad?" She asked as she looked down both ends of the hallway. I took her hand in mine and steered us in the right direction.

"One of your servants will give you a tour of the castle later today." I said she looked up at me confused.

"Servants?" She asked disgusted I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Is there a problem?" I asked most girls liked to be pampered by others, but then again this was Anu.

"I don't need anyone looking after me." She replied uncomfortable and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop that. Sit and relax for once and let other people do the work." I replied and she looked over at me with an expression I didn't quite understand.

"What?" I asked.

"I understand that you've grown up with this Josh but I haven't. In the twenty first century not many people use servants." She said and kept her face devoid of emotion.

"It's not like we treat them like slaves love. In fact we pay them nicely." I reasoned as I lead her up a side stair case to the third floor. I lead her down the corridor she stopped for a second and looked over the railing.

"Damn this place is huge." She said and looked down. You could see all the way to the main floor and the all the way up to the sky light ceiling.

"Yep. Now come on I need to drop you off at your parents and then I need to go and check on some of the soldiers stationed here." I said and dragged her away and she huffed a breath.

"Josh come on. Give me a break." She said and I looked at her irritated. In truth I didn't want her to run into anyone unwanted if you know what I mean and I really needed to catch up with the soldiers. They were like brothers to me and I desperately needed advice.

"Anu, I have a lot of work to do before we leave tonight." Translation: I needed to figure out how to control my feelings for you by talking with the guys before I epically destroy our honeymoon.

"Jeez, alright then." She said annoyed and then started run along side me. As I lead her down the corridor I stopped at the huge French doors that lead into her majesty's chambers.

"I'll come back and pick you up tonight okay?" I said and then kissed her lips quickly, she tried to say something but I patted her head and then shoved her inside the room as soon as I opened the doors that is. I heard her yell something but I ran all the way down the stairs all the way to the first floor and then to the kitchen.

"Master Joshua!" I heard a shriek and stiffened

. "Hey Macy." I said as the curvy brunette ran to me and squeezed me into a hug. I tried to pry her off me but she squealed and hugged me tighter. I had probably dated her a week or so before leaving to go and protect Anu.

"God I missed you! Why didn't you come back sooner?" She pouted and I tried not to roll my eyes.

"I was on a mission for her majesty. I have to go and meet with the soldiers now Macy, we'll talk later." I said and tried to walk away but she clung to me like a puppy, I stifled a groan and looked down at her.

"Are the rumors true then? Are you married to the bratty princess?" She demanded. A look of hurt and jealousy washed over her face. I felt my anger snap. First Teresa and now Macy, I could only imagine what the other girls would do to get my attention. Not to mention Anu's warning, I had no doubt in my mind she wouldn't mind killing me and then dancing on my grave.

"Do NOT talk of the princess that way Macy. She is our future queen and my wife and I will not tolerate you're gossiping and petty jealousy. Not get off me." I commanded and she let go of me with a squeak. I walked into the kitchen leaving her behind to sob on the floor.

"Oh man, what did you do to her?" Kane asked as he looked up at me from the large fridge. He pulled out a carton of yogurt and handed me one.

"Just told her to get off me and to respect Anu." I replied and he raised his eyebrows at me. He was dressed in uniform, camouflage pants, white t-shirt, and combat boots.

"I'm guessing Anu has already met at least one of your exes?" He asked as we both stood, I leaned against the granite island in the middle of the kitchen and nodded. I opened a drawer beside me and pulled out two spoons, and handed one to him.

"You could say that." I replied and he chuckled.

"I'll get one of your men to write your will." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"And how do you know she will kill me?"

"Because I understand the type of girl she is, and she is the no nonsense type." He stated.

"I guess. Either way, I'm going to feel sorry for all the girls who approach her."

"Me too. Oh Jay is training the guys right now, his pack is also there training with them." Kane informed me and I nodded.

"It's good to have him back, I haven't seen my sister so happy in forever." I said and then finished my yogurt. We through the empty cartons away and then took the side staircase to the training facility in the basement. When we entered the facility the troops here in the castle that weren't on guard duty were scattered about performing numerous exercises. Some were doing weights, and bench pressing. Some were doing hand to hand combat and some were in the gun room firing and testing our weapons. When I stepped into the room everyone stopped and stood silently. Then they all lined up like clockwork. Everyone of them were in uniform and all had on their stony expressions of a soldier.

I walked around them, inspecting each row. My hands were behind my back and my eyes narrowed in concentration. Kane stood off to the side, he was my second in command. If my orders didn't come directly, which they often did then they would come from him.

"Soldiers!" I called out when I was done and stood in front of them.

"Sir!" They called out and I cracked a smile.

"It's good to see you boys." I said and everyone relaxed.

"It's great to see you too boss."

"How's the wifey doing?"

"When do we get to meet her?" They all called out greetings and questions at once.

"Alright alright, let's all go into the conference room and talk. I need some help." I said and then they followed me into the conference room. There were about twenty of them, the rest were on duty around the castle. Some were at the gates, some were in the gardens, and others were placed to guard the queen and I even placed some to shadow Anu. That was probably a mistake, considering she was way to independent for her own good. I had a feeling tonight wouldn't be very pleasant between us husband and wife.

When we were all seated all the guys looked at me eagerly. I remained standing and ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Where do I start?" I asked and Kane laughed softly.

"Why not start by telling us how she reacted to finding out about her beign a demon princess?"my weapons manager, Dustin suggested.

"Oh now that was a mess." I grumbled and they laughed.

"Did you take her out like we told you to?" Marc asked he was one of the oldest, maybe around thirty.

"No sadly, I screwed up royally while I was there." I muttered.

"Oh man, what did you do this time? Did you not break up with her best friend like we practically ordered you to do?" Aidan asked, he was around twenty five.

"No, I cheated on her and then Anu came in to kill me with her tennis racket." The guys erupted in laughter, not because she wanted to kill me with her tennis racket but at the fact that I screwed up.

"Figures you'd do something stupid." Dustin replied and I glared at him and he smirked.

"So what happened? You just let it all spill?" Aidan asked.

"No I kissed her and then told her between kisses and then flew her to meet Kane." I said and then one of the queen's guard, Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Real smooth." He said and I snorted.

"Well I'm guessing you got her roped into the whole marriage thing?" Dustin asked and Kane laughed out right.

"Yeah, he bonded her to him and she freaked out." Kane replied.

"As if dragging her around wasn't enough you bonded her to you?" Aidan asked incredulously.

"I couldn't help it! She was just there and well…I couldn't control myself?"

"Damn she must be sexy if YOU lost control." Marc said with a snicker and I scowled at him.

"Watch your mouth soldier, that's my wife you're talking about." I snapped and Dustin chuckled.

"Well skip all the boring falling in love stuff, how was the wedding night?" He asked and all the guys wolf whistled and made cat calls.

"Yeah Josh, tell them about our wedding night." An angelic voice said from behind me. All the talking ceased and I whirled around to find Anu standing there with one of my soldier held by the collar and the other one that was supposed to be guarding her holding…you guess it one of my exes who was knocked out.

"Bell?" I asked nervously.

"Not only did I run in to about let's give an estimate of five ex-girlfriends but I also happened to have to knock her out and then what do you know two guys that said they were my guards decided to protect me and ended up in me questioning them why the hell I have guards."

"Uh…" I said trying to comprehend her words.

"Uh-oh, the boss is so going to get it." I heard Jacob whispered to someone.

"I think this is what he needs, he keeps us in line and she keeps him in line." Aidan whispered back. I ignored them because Anu's gaze was haunting mine between anger and amusement.

"Well?" She demanded.

"I wanted to protect you?" I suggested.

"Protect me or keep me form running into one of your whores?" She asked skeptically and I gulped guiltily. Okay so maybe I wanted the soldiers to keep all the guys to steer clear of my exes.

"Well…fine." I grumbled frustrated.

"God you are such an ass. I can handle these freaks myself thank you very much. I mean I appreciate you guys." She said looking at my guards who nodded at her but looked a little nervous. "But I can fight for myself. As for you Josh, you better watch your step because I am beyond annoyed at this point." She said and I nodded. She looked at the guards and then smiled.

"You boys can go and sit down, I can see you're boss wants advice, oh and just…put her down on the floor, thanks so much." She said and the guys put down the girl propped against the wall and then took a seat.

"Intro us will you Josh?" she said and slipped in. She stood beside me and surveyed the room. Some of the guys waved at her and Kane winked at her. I growled at him and Anu gave me a bored expression.

"Guys this is my wife and your princess, Anu. Anu these are my soldiers." I pointed to each of them and said all their names.

"Hey guys." She waved and they all greeted her.

"So are you going to continue with the story or not? Everyone else wants to know about your wedding night!" Kane exclaimed and Anu laughed.

"That's not appropriate talk, especially in front of my wife." I said and wrapped my arm around her waist. Anu laughed.

"Oh really now? Here's what happened. You got drunk off your ass and I ended up having to drag you to them room before you destroyed anything else at the reception. Then I had to change your clothes, no I didn't see anything. Once you were tucked into bed Kane and Jay stole your clothes and your suitcase." Anu summed up and my face flushed in embarrassment. Everyone in the room was laughing except me and I was glaring at all of them.

"You got drunk? At your own wedding?!" Dustin howled and Aidan couldn't stop himself from falling out of his chair.

"So? I was nervous!" I shouted but none of them listened to me.

"Oh I know you were nervous hon, but honestly that video that Jenny showed me and the girls before the wedding kept my butterflies away." She said and my eyes widened at her statement.

"What video?!" I asked.

"Oh just the one of you freaking out before the ceremony." She said and the laughter started up again.

"Do you still have it?" Marc asked and she nodded.

"I'll show it to you guys sometime. For now mom wants to see you." Anu said looking up at me.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yep, don't worry I'll continue the story." She winked and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm not leaving you in a room full of men, whether they're my soldiers or not." I snapped and she rolled her eyes.

"Drop the protective act and go. Oh and Ruth wants you to go and pack your clothes. She says that if your wife can pack her own suit case then so can you." She said and I sighed.

"See all the trouble you put me through?" I asked and she grinned up at me and I couldn't help my smile.

"You still love me though." She said and all the guys whistled.

"You bet I do." I whispered and then leaned down and pulled her face to mine, kissing her deeply. The guys gave cat calls and whistles and when I pulled back I kissed her ear and whispered in it.

"That's a show for them. Tonight I'll give you a proper kiss." I whispered and she shivered.

"About that…" She said and I turned back to the guys not wanting to talk about it in front of the guys. I was already excited as it was.

"Guys, watch over my wife for me. If anything happens to her and I mean anything I will kill every last one of you with my bare hands. Got it?" They all nodded and saluted.

"Oh and keep her out of trouble. Knowing her she'll have found the weapons room and make everything in their explode." I joked and she slapped my arm.

"Shut up!" She cried and I pecked her lips.

"I need to talk to you tonight." She whispered only to me and I raised my eyebrows.

"Give us a few minutes." She said looking at the guys and dragging me out of the room. She looked up at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. She looked nervous and a bit upset.

"I'm not ready Josh." She whispered and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean you're not ready?" I asked knowing what she was talking about.

"I'm not ready for tonight. I…I can't…" She whispered and my eyes started shifting colors in anger. I had given her all this time and now she was backing out? This whole arrangement was to conceive a heir and she was BACKING OUT?!

"What?" I demanded and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I wanted to reach out and hold her but I was angry, very very angry.

"I'm not ready. I'm seventeen Josh, I'm just not ready for a baby. I know we are all good and stuff but right now I can't. A baby is the last thing on my mind and I just…I just can't." She whispered and I closed my eyes and clenched my fists.

"Maybe this was a mistake. You obviously don't love me enough to agree with all this. Maybe I shouldn't have even gone to protect you." I growled and when I looked down at her eyes held anger and sadness. Her eyes had shifted too.

"Then why did you?! You can't pressure me Josh! You promised me you wouldn't! I'm not ready! Why can't you respect that?!" She shouted between tears.

"Because I don't understand why you're not ready! This isn't about what you want Anu! This is about what's best for the kingdom! Stop acting like a child dammit!" I roared and then she stared at me with disbelief.

"You planned this didn't you? You would go back to the life you wanted to live after the dead was done right? You say you love me but even if you do, you're main goal is still to provide a heir to the Demon world and then go back to your duties. You may help me raise the child but what about me? What happens to me?" She asked.

"What do you mean what happens to you? I help you rule that's what." I hissed.

"I mean what happens to my feelings for you Josh?" She asked quietly, shaking with anger.

"Feelings die as soon as a child is born. It happened to my parents, and to yours. Our feelings won't matter after we have a child." I snapped. I had never told her about my worry for loosing my feelings for her like my father had lost for my mother and how her mom had lost feelings for her father.

"What are you talking about?!" She shrieked.

"We're called demons for a reason Anu. When life is created, our feelings are lost." I snapped, it didn't happen to everyone but it happened to most of the people in the castle, at least that's what I've been told form my father.

"Josh…." She whispered and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"If you're not read then we're not going tonight. Is that okay?" I snapped and I noticed that she tried to stifle a sob. I wanted to pull her close to me and kiss away her tears but I resisted. Her feelings on this matter shouldn't interfere with the kingdom's safety. She was being so selfish!

"My mom…she said that if I wasn't ready that I didn't have to." She whispered as she looked up at me through soaked eyelashes.

"When you stop acting like a child come to me. But for now…stay away. I can't handle this right now." I snapped and started to walk away.

"You're wrong Josh." She called and I looked over my shoulder at her. She stood there with a defiant look.

"Feelings don't die whether you're a demon or human. That's not how love works. My mother's feelings never died for my father she just let her duty control her feelings. That's probably what your father did too. That's what you're doing now. I'm never going to come to you. It'll have to be you coming to me. Feelings don't die unless we let them. And that's what you're going now. You better make up your mind fast Joshua because I'm not sticking around forever. There's a reason why I wanted to wait to have a baby. I'm not ready and neither are you. Once you've figured out how the feeling love works then we'll talk. For now…don't you dare think that I will come crawling back!" She snapped the last part and her wings pulled out. She was beyond angry and looked insulted.

"We'll have to see then. You think you have love all figured out? Well love is a lie." I snapped.

"And yet you said you loved me." She hissed back.

"I do, but after a while it dies. They say it lasts forever and that's the lie."

"Open your eyes for once Josh and grow up. I'm done talking about this. Go and tell my mother what you just said and she will disagree." Anu said quietly and then turned her back to me and walked into the conference room. I stood there starring and sighed. She was wrong. I had seen so many relationships disintegrate and I knew ours would too. I just always thought after the baby it would happen, not now.

Could she be right about letting feelings being controlled by duty? Was that what I was doing? Aw hell! I was! I wanted to provide a heir and I was letting that get between us. I shouldn't pressure her for this! This is her decision! I ran my hands through my hair and pulled out the roots.

Looks I screwed up again, except this time…I wasn't sure I would get her back. I loved her more then anything and I was letting duty and my worry get between us. I couldn't do that. I needed to fix things tonight, I needed to apologize and tell her I was wrong. But how?

Looks like I would have to consult Ruth. Hopefully my old nurse maid would help me. I groaned and started up the stairs. If only I could stop doubting our love and actually give us chance. But I was scared…So your document here...


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Can you guys give me ten reviews? Then I'll update. Thanks! R&R- ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter19**:

I felt utter pain rip through me and I knew things weren't going to be the same. I felt people rush pass me to see the commotion but I already knew what was going on as I stood a the balcony looking at the spectacle caused by my husband and my mother. Both of them showed rage and sadness, I sighed as I watched the argument between them. I looked over my new guard who's name was Aidan.

"Does this happen often?" I questioned and he shook his head. After my argument with Josh I decided to tell the soldiers I was going to my room. I knew they had all heard, I mean they were demons of course they heard the argument between josh and I. Aidan had offered to take me to my room and I accepted, I felt lonely, sad, and empty.

"Only when the subject is of great importance. In that case that subject is you." He replied giving me a sad smile. Neither of the soldiers had spoken of the argument but you could tell they were either shocked, angered, or saddened by it.

"He needs to grow up." I said after a few minutes and Aidan nodded.

"We've been trying to help him through it, but his upbringing doesn't allow him to exactly believe in relationships."

"What exactly happened to his mother?" I asked curiously.

"No one knows really. Josh's father was…secretive. The fact that he is dead is a shock to all of us. He was a good commander, but sadly he wasn't a good enough father to show him what love is. He expressed it by showing Josh how to fight and how to kill, he knew it would all come to this, to protecting something valuable." Aidan stated looking down at the fight while I had turned to look at him beside me.

"It makes me sound like a piece of furniture." I replied angrily.

"That's what Josh has always thought about females, it's annoying and childish but sadly he won't listen to us about it. When he first told us about you we finally thought that he was growing up, but now it's clear he was just toying around like he always does. And due to that fact, you are both now in an impossible situation to forever love one another, never knowing the truth of your own feelings."

"He doesn't understand that does he?" I asked biting my lip and looking at Josh's figure, his wings had pulled out and his eyes were blue. This argument was escalating quickly.

"He may never not. But you'll do him good I'm sure. He just needs to remember what love is, because that's what happened when you two first met, am I correct?" He asked and I looked up into his brown eyes and realized he was right. When Josh and I had first met we had been two carefree teenagers, who wanted to face the world head on. When we first met our feelings were innocent and thoughtful, now though we were dug in a whole so deep we could hardly see the surface.

"Yes, how? How do I remind him of what we used to have?" I whispered and stared with tears in my eyes as I watched Josh fly into the air and suddenly he was right in front of me, his wings were flapping so hard that it blew the hair out of my face. He floated close to the balcony railing and held a hand out to me.

"Come to me love." He whispered and I saw the pleading look in his black pupils and I saw just how much he needed me just then, but I didn't want him to "need" me I wanted him to love me.

"Josh, I-"

"Please my Bell, please. Let me take you away from here, please." He begged me, and then I saw something that scared me more then the feelings I felt for him. I saw tears in his beautiful eyes, they didn't spill but they were there nevertheless. I looked at Aidan and he nodded encouragingly. With a deep breath I took Josh's hand and he pulled me into his arms. I gasped when I looked down at the people far below. Josh held me tight to his body and kissed my hair.

"Go and tell squad 65 to prepare for battle, they're heading out to intercept Bryce and his entourage. I'm taking her away from here. She needs to be safe, that is my first priority. Pass a message to Kane and tell him I will meet him in Tanasca in three days." Josh ordered to Aidan and then he looked down at me, I looked up at him, my eyes were wide with fear. That was going on? Bryce was here? Why?

"Tell Ruth to send a servant with some clothes to the safe house near Tanasca, our honeymoon venue has changed. Panassia will be the first place they'll look for her." Josh continue, but not once did he break eye contact with me.

"Yes sir." Aidan said and turned to leave. When he was out of sight Josh leaned down and kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my nose and then a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry Bell, I'm so sorry my Bell and I know you don't have a damn clue what is going on but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" He asked, those tears in his eyes threatened to spill over and I didn't want to be the cause for them to fall. I leaned up in his arms and placed my hands on his chest.

"I trust you." I whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go." He whispered and then he was flying us to god knows where. The last time he had just randomly flown me away somewhere was the night I was first sucked up into all of this.

I don't know how long he flew us, but it felt like hours but I let the cool breeze and his warm arms lull me to sleep. When I woke up it was dark out, the fiery red sun had set and now revealed a perfectly round, shiny silverfish blue moon. The atmosphere was different for the demon world, almost like an alternate dimension.

"We're almost there Bell." Josh whispered to me and I hugged his body closer to me. He spared me a brief glance and in it I saw that he had put his mask back on. His shirt was ripped in the back because of his wings and his pants were slightly torn and muddy.

"Okay." I replied quietly. I hated how weak I was around him. I wanted to be free of our bond, to have a true loving marriage with him but this whole thing was so wound up it would be impossible for that to happen.

Twenty minutes later we reached a small town, where everything was locked up. You could tell where the market was because all the stalls were locked up, behind the stalls were building for housing and stores. Josh landed us in the middle of the square and I could only presume this was the town of Tanasca.

As he set me down Josh refused to meet my eye. I wanted to cup his face in my hand and ask him exactly what was wrong.

"The safe house is a few minutes from here." He said quietly and took my hand, leading me through the square to a far side of the town. You could tell it was the dangerous side by the broken windows and dark allies. Josh lead me to a particular beat down house and dragged me to the side of it. There were doors for a cellar which he opened with a key. He then proceeded to lead me inside. I clutched his hand, where the hell was he taking us?

Inside the cellar he flipped a switch, which started the flickering glow of a single light bulb from above. At the far wall was an old wooden door. Josh walked right up to it with me in tow and knocked. The person on the other side said something, which came through as a grunt.

"Commander Joshua Matthews, protector and husband to Princess Anushka." Josh said in a rumbling tone and my eyes widened at his last name. Matthews? Where had I heard it before? I felt embarrassed I had never asked for his last name at the beginning of High School, but then again I thought he didn't know it himself.

"Enter." The voice cracked from the other end and the door swung open. The transformation was immediate. The door opened revealing a glass floor, which spread out over a vast foyer. There were columns surrounding the edges of it and I was sure if you wen to the middle of the foyer you could see straight up to the roof. The halls of the large "house" were on the edges of the foyer. I stared wide eyed. I thought this was an old rickety house.

"This will be our home for the next few weeks. It's not as grand as the castle but it is to keep you safe." Josh said in a monotone voice. I looked up at him and our eyes met. He looked tortured and guilty, and mainly regretful.

"What happened to the old shack?" I asked quietly. His eyes softened and he smiled.

"Always so curious." He said to himself and then out his hand on my cheek.

"Just another glamour, love. Don't worry about not being able to see through it. Demon magic is stronger here then it is in the human world. You being a half reduces your chances of seeing through it. Only full demons can." He said and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Then how come you can see it?" I questioned.

"I was taught to." He replied and then turned back around and dragged me to the center of the foyer.

"Katrina? Tina?" He called out and suddenly the sisters walked down the grand staircase and when they saw me they giggled and came and enveloped me in a large hug.

"Anu!" Tina shrieked.

"How are you?!" Katrina asked happily.

"Ahem, girl's I'd appreciate it if you didn't suffocate my wife. Would you show her to our room and give her some company…it's been a long week." Josh said wearily. The girls shot him a glare and then turned back to me.

"Let's leave your commander husband!" Tina said and started to drag me with them but Jsoh caught my other wrist and pulled me back into his arms.

"We will discuss earlier tonight." He whispered in my hair and placed a kiss on my temple. He then let me go and I followed the girls up the staircase to the second floor.

They lead me down a long corridor to large double doors, much like at the castle. They opened and the room looked a lot like my room, back in the castle but smaller. Once the doors were closed the girls pounced.

"Oh my god! We're so sorry we haven't been able to see you since the wedding!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Did you really get attacked by a vampire?!"

"There were rumors going around the castle saying you were pregnant already!"

"Don't forget about the one where your knocked one of Josh's ex-girlfriends unconscious!"

I took one look at them and sighed walking straight to the bed and sitting down. The girls exchanged a look and then came and sat beside me.

"You guys got in a fight huh?" Tina said as she stroked my hair.

"You could say that." I replied glumly.

"God that bastard really knows how to screw up relationships." Katrina hissed and I let out a humorless laugh.

"That would be true. To answer your questions, yes I was attacked, no I'm not pregnant, and yes I knocked one of his ex's unconscious." I said and the girl were silent.

"But that's not the reason you're upset." Tina stated.

"No, it's not. He's been pressuring me…" I trailed off and bit my lip. The girls stared at me horrified.

"Why in hell's name would he do that?!" Katrina shrieked.

"He says he just wants to make an heir and then leave it at that between us. He said he'd help me with the child but says that as soon as the heir is born there will be no more love between us." I said and the tears started up again but I wiped at them furiously.

"How dare he!" Tina growled.

"Dear god he must be insane to say all that." Katrina said.

"I don't know but I do know we are both not ready for a child, no matter what he says. The baby needs to be loved and cared for and we need to love each other to nurture the baby. But he's just so insecure when it comes to love, I mean to make it official for us he bonded us! Who does that?! God I'm sick and tired of his switching sides and crazed emotions. He'll come back here and ask for forgiveness and when I give it to him another problem will come and we'll be back to fighting." I ranted and the girls listened.

"I think it's time you actually put him in his place once and for all. He needs to realize he can't treat you like this." Katrina said standing up.

"She's right, you need to show him that you have a say in your life and he can't control it." Tina agreed and I nodded.

"But what do I have to do to make him realize that?" I asked.

"Simple, make him earn back your love." Katrina said and walked over and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"He thinks he can waltz back in here and expect you to forgive him? No way. He's going to have to suffer and earn it back. First step, lock him out of the room. He's going to have to find another place to sleep tonight while you sleep here with us." Tina explained and I sighed. This was going to be tough, I wanted to forgive him, to love him again but he needed to be taught a lesson. I just had to control my feelings.

"Okay." I said and the girls decided to help me relax by making me take a long bubble bath and asking one of the three servants to bring us some hot chocolate. I changed into a fluffy robe and undergarments. The girls each took showers and did the same. We sat on the bed and talked a little, they tried their best to cheer me up by doing my nails and hair but every minute without Josh made me feel even more hollowed.

At around eleven o'clock the girls crashed on the king size bed next to me and told me not to open the door no matter what. I agreed and tried to fall asleep. When I had finally started to nod off there was a loud banging at the door.

"Bwell!" A slurred voice called out and I sat up in the bed. I stared at the door as the banging continued.

"Bwell! Bwell! Opwen!" The baby like voice said and I sighed. Josh was drunk…again. I looked at the girl who were starting to stir. I wanted so bad to get up and open the door but I resisted.

"Pwease, I'm sowwy!" He cried out like an infant and I smiled sadly. I got out of the bed and walked to the double doors. I pressed my hand to the handle but stopped. Why should I let him in? Drunk or not Josh deserved this.

"Bwell." He whispered, knowing I was there. I took a breath and answered.

"Go away Josh." I said with a tone of order in my voice.

"Bwell pwease, I pwomisee that I'll Wuv you foeva." He pleaded and it took all I had not to rip open the door and hold him in my arms. God how did he expect to raise a baby when he still acted like one?

"No Josh. I'm tired of this. Go away." I said and I thought I heard a sound of frustration escape him. Then he kicked the door, I stared in shock as the wood at the hinges ripped slightly.

"Let me in Bell, you have thirty seconds to open this door before I rip it open!" Josh growled and my eyes widened. What happened to his slurred speech?

"You bastard! You were acting!" I shouted and I heard him laugh humorlessly.

"Of course I was! If you thought I was sober you never would have opened the door, but I guess I was wrong about acting drunk as well. You clearly don't care that I'm your husband and have a right to sleep in the same bed as you do." He growled out the last part and kicked the door again, it ripped a little bit more.

"Stop it Josh, I'm not doing this right now." I said angrily. He was such a player! Thinking he could just come and act like he owned me!

"Yes you are! You love confrontations Anu, don't deny it, what's different now?" He hissed.

"The fact that you just pretended to act drunk to get me to let you in and the fact that you told me that our so called "love" was temporary." I snapped back.

"You're acting like a child. Why are you doing this? I said I was sorry, you know I love you. I just want a baby so bad." He said and I didn't believe a word of it.

"Go and screw one your whores and don't wear protection, I'm sure there are plenty willing to oblige." I shouted and then the door was torn off its hinges and he stood there in front of me. His shirt was ripped as his wings were out and his eyes were electric blue.

"Don't you EVER accuse me of cheating on you!" He shouted and just then a lamp landed directly at his head and he crumbled to the floor and I let out a strangled cry. I looked over my shoulder to find Katrina looking over at me with concern, then she looked at Josh's unconscious body and rolled her eyes.

"Didn't mean to scare you but he was just getting on my nerves with his whole Alpha Male complex." She said. I looked over at Tina who was still passed out snoring.

"How has she not woken up?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh she's a heavy sleeper, help me drag his body out into the hall. He's going to wake up with a huge headache and probably no recollection of what happened tonight." She said and rolled up the sleeves of her robe and walked to Josh. I followed her and dragged his body out into the corridor.

"Maybe we should take him to another room?" I suggested but she shook her head.

"No ma'am, the jerk gets what the jerk gets." She said and I sighed.

"Can't I just give him a tiny kiss?" I asked and she groaned.

"He's knocked out anyways so why not?" She said throwing her hands up in the air and I smiled at her. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I was just about to pull away when I felt arms wrap around my waist and the pressure of his lips.

"Ah!" I shrieked and tried to rip away but only made it so far. I looked down to find a laughing Josh who smirked at me. He pulled me on top of him no matter how much I tried to scramble away.

"I knew you couldn't resist me!" He said and Katrina stared down at us wide eyed.

"Why you son of a beetch." She hissed.

"Leave us alone Kat, I want some alone time with my lovely wife." He sadi and she didn't move.

"Oh hell no! You are most certainly not getting any after being the rat bastard you are!" She snapped and then yanked me off of him. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes but I looked away.

"She's right Josh." I said crossing my arms over my chest and turning away from him. He sighed.

"I guess we'll talk tomorrow then." He said, as he struggled to get up.

"No, we'll talk when you've actually realize what you've done wrong." I snapped and then stormed off into the room feeling angry at him and myself for falling for his tricks again! Just as I was about to slam the door I heard him talking to Kat.

"She's not going to forgive me anytime soon is she?" He sighed dejectedly.

"No way in hell she is. You really screwed up this time." She replied haughtily.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked desperately. I leaned against the back of the door listening carefully.

"Your on your own buddy. Just leave her alone for a few days. She need to collect her thoughts and I think a few days without you would help her out. She needs to find herself and doesn't need you holding her down anymore. Josh you're sweet and loving sure but sometimes you forget that she's with your forever and that she can be hurt by some of the things you say or do." Kat replied and he groaned.

"You think I don't know I screwed up?! I've been trying to say I'm sorry all day but…it comes out wrong!" He cried.

"Yeah, telling her your really want a baby when it's clear she or you for that matter aren't ready will help the situation." She said sarcastically.

"Then how should I do it?" He asked tiredly.

"Go figure that out yourself. Don't you have a bunch of guy friends to help? I'm pretty sure any of them are better at relationship then you are." She snapped.

"Thanks a lot for nothing Kat!" He snapped back and I heard a slap resound.

"Go to hell Josh! I'm sick of your nonsense and so is Anu and Tina. Jenny would have a fit if she found out what you've done now. So suck it up and fix your own damn problems. You're an adult, a commander of the demon world armies and a husband and you're failing at all three and now you want to be a father? Yeah fix your three titles first before you add another." With that she walked back into the room she caught me at the door and raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks." I said with a sift smile and hugged her.

"It needed to be said." She said with a warm smile and we both walked over to Tina who was still snoring and tucked ourselves in. From there I had a peaceful night of sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys! So Sorry i havent been able to post, i have been out of the country and it's been CRAYZ! Anyways here is the next chapter, please Review!- ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter20: **

Somehow I gained a blissful sleep, after the whole door episode, but when I woke up my emotions made me restless. I was in my full demon form since I woke up. And taking a shower with wings isn't easy, especially if you have to clean those wings. I was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. I had no intention of really doing anything today , considering I was confines to our shack/mansion. Kat and Tina were lounging in my room. We had eaten breakfast here and were now bored. I hadn't seen Josh all morning, and though I was very pissed off at him I still missed him. He brought upon a sense of comfort and warmth to me and it made me feel weak. I sighed and ran a hand through my scattered hair. Tina looked over her magazine at me.

"You okay there?" She asked.

"I sadly and regrettably miss that jerk." I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at my toes that lay out in front of me. Kat who was reading a romance novel rolled her eyes without looking at me.

"Your Romeo needs a lesson and you're giving it to him. I mean who in their right mind pretends to act drunk to sneak into bed with their wife?" She snorted.

"Josh." Tina and I replied together.

"Exactly, he's a psycho!" She concluded and that left me and Tina to stare at her with raised eyebrows.

"Do you have something personal against him?" I asked cautiously.

"Look," Kat said putting down her book to look at both of us. " if you're wondering if I dated him then no I didn't, or sleep with him, considering he doesn't really date. But I'm sick of having to see the disastrous girls he has surrounding him in the castle and just about anywhere else. I mean, everywhere I turn I have to deal with a cleaner, kitchen helper, server, or whatever who is either broken hearted, lovesick, or completely outraged because of him. And now he has an amazing wife! He needs to work out his life. You mean a lot to us Anu and neither Tina nor I want to see you get hurt over him." Kat finished her speech and I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Nicely said, now what do you say we go and make Sundays?" a voice said from the door. I jumped up form the bed to see Jenny standing in the broken doorway.

"Jenny!" I shrieked and pulled her into a squeezing hug, which she returned.

"Hey girly, just caught the tale end of that speech. What has he done this time?" Jenny asked rolling her eyes as she went and dropped onto the couch and looked at each of us, her eyes landing on me. I told her what had happened from the conference room to last night and with every word her eyes started glowing, and her green wings started to poke out of her back, she was wearing a golden halter-top.

"That's it!" She shouted and we all looked at her with abrupt surprise. Her face was red and we could practically see smoke coming out of her ears.

"We are so getting revenge over that bastard, that I call brother!" She shouted and with demon speed she ran into my closet and started throwing clothes all over the place.

"I think she's finally lost it." Tina whispered and I nodded.

"Should we do something?" Kat asked and I looked over at the speedy Jenny as she ran into the bathroom and started throwing make up every where.

"Nah, just let her do her thing." I replied. So we all stood back as Jenny prepared the room into a beauty salon. It was taking quite a bit out of her and when she collapsed on the couch she looked over at the three of us, who had our arms crossed our are chests and our eyebrows raised in question.

"There is a meeting with the other Army commanders from the demon world." She replied with a pant.

"Wait, I thought we were the only kingdom." I said with my eyebrows furrowed.

"We are the ruler of demons sure, but there are vampires, were wolves, along with faeries. Anyways the whole war is against the vampires and faeries. An unlikely pairing but anyways tonight there is a meeting about a peace treaty. That's why I'm here, because Jay is the leader of the were wolves. Anyways The leader of the vampires, and faeries are single." She explained.

"But that doesn't explain Bryce." Tina cut in and I nodded.

"There are a group of rogue demons that have banded together with Bryce to help the vampires and faeries, he'll be there too. So in actuality there are five groups." Jenny said and stood up once she had caught her breath.

"That's un fair match, three against two, no wonder we're losing." I said tapping my pointer finger to my chin in thought.

"Either way, Bryce has a proposal. The vampires and faeries like his idea so they want to present it to Josh and Jay. Ultimately it's your mothers decision but Josh and Jay have great influence over her, but then there is also the matter of you." Jenny continued as she walked over to the pile of dresses she had laid out.

"What about me?" I questioned.

"You're heir to the throne, you have just as much say as your mother, and since she isn't here, Josh and Jay will look to you for a decision." Kat said or Jenny and I shook my head.

"Jay maybe, but Josh underestimates me and won't. So what's your plan?" I asked Jenny and her eyes lit up.

"Well you're going to be the new bride to Commander of Demon Armies Joshua Matthews. Not to mention you are the Princess of the Demon world, and heir to the throne. All eyes will be on you. Is you show how much Joshua has screwed up and make him crawling back tonight then you can teach him a lesson."

"And how is that going to work?" Kat asked incredulously.

"She needs to step up and make her own decision about this war." Tina piped in and I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I don't even know what this war is about." I replied.

"It's about our world mixing with humans. We don't think faeries and vampires should be allowed because they have a tendencies to abuse their powers and cause harm to humans." Kat explained and I thought for a second.

"Same goes for were wolves and demons though. In all honesty, I think if demons and weres are allowed then so should vampires and faeries, but there needs to be guards out watching out for the rogues." I decided. The girls were silent for a few minutes.

"You see that was never presented to the table in the first place." Kat muttered and Tina nodded.

"Josh just wanted to get out there and fight and with his rash thinking we're all in trouble now. Jay later decided to come and help him." Jenny said busying herself by looking through the dresses and handing one to Katrina and one to Tina.

"Are all the leaders men?" I questioned and the girls nodded and I groaned.

"Then this is going to be a lot harder then I thought." I grumbled and they nodded. Jenny walked over to me and handed me a cream dress which was made of a flow like material. She handed it to be and nodded for me to go and change into it. I walked into the bathroom and slipped into the dress. It was sleeveless, and the neck line was a little revealing but it stopped right above my cleavage. When I walked out Kat walked in to change into hers. Jenny came over to me and handed me a pair of golden strappy sandals, which had a bit of heel. I slipped them on and Tina did some light make up on me. I put on bright red lip stick and then slipped on a golden necklace and golden earrings, along with golden bangles. I wondered if they were real but Jenny didn't tell me.

"You look great." Kat said who was also ready, along with Tina. Jenny was still doing her make up. Kat's dress was a forest green, and Tina's was a silver. Jenny's was a pale blue. I smiled at them.

"Thanks, let' just get this over with" I said and they smiled knowingly. When we were all ready we walked out of the room and into the hall. We had a view of the foyer below and I saw a group of people seated around a long table. It consisted of Jay and Josh on one side and Bryce, and two other men. I gulped and started the descent downstairs. When they noticed our entrance. Josh walked over towards me and took my hand. He kissed it but I didn't make eye contact with him.

"May I present my wife, and heir to the throne of the Demon World, Princess Anushka." He said and my eyes met with the other men. Jay smiled at me but his smile vanished when he saw the look of weariness on my face.

"My my, are you already tired of your wedding dear princess?" Bryce mocked. Him and the other men were standing and I bit my lip. Josh lead me to the end of the table and pulled out the chair for me to sit. He sat on my left while Bryce was on my right. When I was seated the other men sat down as well.

"Princess, you are definitely not what we expected." The other two men said, one had strikingly pale features, with dark hair and eyes. He I presumed was the vampire while the guy next to him had bright green hair and a coppery complexion.

"Most people are surprised." I replied in a clipped tone. I knew what Josh's game was going to be tonight, and to prove me right Josh squeezed my hand and tried to get me to make eye contact with him but I didn't.

"So isn't this supposed to be about your proposal?" I questioned Bryce and the other men fell silent, surprised that I knew.

"I'm not stupid so I suggest you speak it or else you're just wasting our time." I continued and Bryce cleared his throat.

"Of course. I didn't realize you knew the importance of all this." He said truly surprised.

"It will be my kingdom soon, you think I don't have a clue about this? Josh may have a say but it is ultimately mine, and my mother's decision."  
I said and Bryce's brown eyes met mine.

"Of course." He whispered and then handed me a document which I assumed was a contract.

"You agree to let vampires, and faeries in the demon world and we'll agree to keep control over the rogues and make sure they don't get through the portal." Bryce explained and I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Josh looked over my shoulder to see the paper and I handed it to him. He looked at it and was about to open his mouth but I raised my hand to silence him. He looked shocked and Jenny snickered from beside Jay.

"Nothing is ever cut and dry. For example, you could just be tricking us about controlling your rogues, not to mention what about our rogues, do we control those or you?" I asked addressing the faerie leader and the vampire leader who looked a little squeamish.

"We will have to work that into the contract." The vampire admitted and I closed my eyes and then opened them slowly.

"I agree that vampires and faeries and vampires have just as much right into the human world as the demons and were wolves." I said but then everyone started talking at once. Josh was squeezing my leg and I stomped on his foot.

"But!" I shouted and they all were quiet. "There needs to be a system, and not to mention a way to control the rogues. Anyone that abuses there powers will be caught and brought back here to be punished. We will have guards from each of the clans that will be respectfully watching over everyone. We will need two army leaders then, one in the demon world for faeries, vampires, demons, and were wolves, and one out in the human world." I said and the men stared at me in shock.

"Any questions?" I asked and they all stared open mouth.

"Good, call off your troops and we'll do the same with ours. I want that contract written up and there will be a more formal signing back in the castle." I snapped and each of the men nodded. Josh wasn't touching me anymore but starring at me in shock and aw.

"Now if you don't mind, my husband and I have more urgent matters to attend to." I said and the men stood up and each shook my hand. Bryce held my hand longer and pulled me into a short hug.

"If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me." He whispered in my ear and slipped a card into my hand and then he left with the other two men. When the door was shut Jay and Josh pounced on me.

"Are you insane?!" Josh shouted.

"Anu, that wasn't smart." Jay said disappointedly.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted and both fell silent. Jenny, Kat, and Tina came to stand beside me.

"You lost the right to make decisions over my life and this world a long time ago Joshua Matthews, so don't start with me. You jumped into this war without any ethics and morals and that's why we're losing. Every creature has rights and it isn't fair for one type of creatures to explore something and another not to be able to." I snapped and Josh stared at me with wide eyes.

"As for you Jay, I would have expected more but now all you do is follow him." I said pointing to Josh.

"I think you need some rest Anu, this isn't good for you." Jenny murmured to me and I nodded.

"I'm going." I whispered and turned my back on two of the men who should've been supporting me not going against me.

I walked up the stairs and just as I reached the door I felt my legs give out and the room spin. I collapsed on the ground and my eyes started to close.

"ANU!" I heard someone shout but I was already slipping away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys! enjoy this chapter thanks for getting me over 100 reviews so here is a gift for you! a whole chapter in Josh's POV! Please keep the reviews coming! One of my friends said if i got to over 1000 reviews with all my story reviews put together then she'll throw me a party! So far i need at least 310 more! So please help me out here! Thanks so much, especially those of you have been with me since the begenning! Hope you new commers enjoy this story! Thanks again! Love Ya-ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter21:**

**Josh's POV **

Sometimes I wonder how my life became so damn confusing, and crazy and then I look at the angel sleeping next to me and I realize it's my own fault.

"I should've known this would happen." I whispered as I stroked Anu's wings. They had come out right after she collapsed.

"We all should have, but what more can we do. You flew both of you here. You should've let her try her wings out here." Jay replied from across the room. He leaned against the wall and watched his baby sister who was in the bed, laying next to me. I pushed back her hair and then kissed her forehead.

"She's just coming into her powers, she never gave any inkling to wanting to fly." I retorted.

"Of course she hasn't, she's to busy having to worry about your persistence!" He snapped at me and I hung my head. I looked down at Anu and wish I could just take back these last couple of days. She was just coming into her powers in the demon world, here she would naturally be able to fly. And since she was royalty she would be granted with one family power for her to control. I should've told her about this a long time ago, I should have sat down with her and discussed her being royalty and then marrying me, we should've talked about a lot of things. But here we were, her unconscious and me worrying my mind off.

"I know." I finally said to Jay who's eyes were glowing, he was close to shifting.

"Why do it Josh? I know you love her, but why pressure her into doing something like that?" Jay snapped at me and I shook my head, I didn't want to tell him the real reason I was so adamant on having a kid.

"I can't tell you." I whispered.

"The hell you can't! You can't handle a child right now, and neither can Anu. I mean she's still trying to figure out this life and boom you just want to start making babies, honestly that's disrespect.

"I know, but I have a reason." I tried to explain.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes but that's between me and Anu." I replied coolly and Jay growled low in his throat, he was one step away from shifting when Anu started stirring.

"I suggest you tell her before I force it out of you." Jay growled at me and I scowled at him, ready to turn into my demon form when Anu moaned softly in pain. I stroked her hair and then turned my head to Jay.

"Get some water, she'll be extremely thirsty." I hissed and he glared at me ready to argue but then Anu moaned again and quickly he rushed out of the room. I looked down at my Bell and felt myself die inside. I had caused her so much pain and I wanted to take it away but I had no idea how. How do I undo all this and force us back to the summer we first met? The summer I fell in love with her.

"Josh." She moaned in pain and I felt my face soften as I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here Bell, right here. Don't worry." I whispered and she moved so she was closer to me and I cradled her in my arms. Jay came back with the water and reached out to help Anu but I snatched away the glass and glowered at him.

"Can you give me and my wife a few moments alone?" I demanded rather then questioned. He growled at me again and my wings snapped out.

"Leave!" I ordered and suddenly he shifted into wolf form. His wolf was large and dark brown with gold eyes. He lunged at me and right then Anu's eyes flew open and stared at the beast that was on top of me.

"Jay!" She shouted weakly and suddenly the wolf's head snapped to face Anu. He looked over at her and started to whine.

"No, that's enough. I want to talk to him." She said, as if having a conversation with him. There were pauses in between the sentences so I could only assume that Jay had a mind link to her.

"Jay. Please. I know. We'll talk afterwards, I promise. Thank you." She whispered and Jay jumped off me. He snarled at me in warning and then bounded out of the room, still in his wolf form. Anu suddenly let out a breath and deflated and fell in my arms. Her eyes started flickering shut when I shook her slightly.

"Bell, stay awake, we need to talk and you need to eat and drink." I ordered and her eyes flickered.

"I'm so tired." She whispered and I nodded.

"I know Bell but you have to drink some water, and then I'll get you some food." I said and put her into a sitting position and pressed the rim of the glass to her lips. She weakly tried to pushed it away but I pressed it further and her lips parted and started to sip the water. When she had enough she started shaking her head and I put the glass on the night stand. She slowly started dosing off again but I tried to rouse her again.

"Don't you want to know what's going on?" I whispered and she sighed softly and nodded.

"But Joshy, I want to sleep." She whispered and I grinned at the cute nickname.

"I know but you have to stay awake and build up your energy. Let me get you some food." I said and she shook her head but I ignored it.

"Jenny! Can you get Anu some food!" I called out and heard Jenny march in with a tray.

"I had it made earlier, thank god she's awa-" She took one look at Anu's dosing figure and scowled at me.

"Come on princess, you need to get up and eat!" She ordered and Anu let out a soft groan.

"No." She said childishly and I smirked.

"If you don't then you wont get a goodnight kiss." I threatened and her eyes flew open and glared at me with a pout.

"You haven't kissed me for two days, I think I can live." She retorted and I looked at her doubtfully.

"All the more reason for you to crave a kiss." I said and leaned in and she backed away, well tried to. In her weakened state she couldn't do much.

"Come on Anu, please? If not for my annoying brother who is sadly your neglectful husband then for me? Please?" Jenny begged and Anu looked over at her. She sighed and then nodded.

"For you." She agreed and my eyes widened.

"Hey! Why not for me?!" I complained and both girls turned to glare at me.

"Maybe because you've been a total ass and are the reason why Anu doesn't have enough energy in the first place." Jenny suggested nonchalantly and I glared at her.

"You've delivered the food, now get out." I snapped and she hissed at me.

"I'm your older sister not one of your brainwashed soldiers." She snapped back at me.

"They aren't brainwashed!" I shouted.

"They are if they follow you!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Guys?" Anu asked weakly and we both turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I held her close to me, my left hand cradling her head and my right on her waist.

"I'm tireddd!" She shouted and both my and Jenny jumped slightly. "And you two won't shut up!" She continued yelling at us and I bit back a smile.

"Alright Bell, we'll stop, but you have to promise me something." I whispered and she closed her eyes and nodded, indicating for me to continue.

"You have to eat some of this food Jenny brought you." I said and she sighed softly and she curled up in my arms and slowly started drifting off."

"Damn, she's freaking tired." Jenny muttered and I sighed and nodded.

"I think I'll let her sleep a few minutes and then wake her up and feed her." I said not taking my eyes off my beautiful wife. She was in a fetal position in my arms and I squeezed her closer to me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and she nuzzled closer to me and I smiled softly.

"You really do love her." Jenny stated and our eyes met and she didn't doubt me.

"I hope one day she will me love me as much as I love her." I whispered and she rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed in front of us. I placed Anu on the pillow next to me and she immediately clawed at the air for me and I scooted over stopped I leaned back against the headboard and she laid her head on my chest and placed a hand over my chest as well.

"She loves you more then you realize." Jenny said watching Anu's soft breathing.

"Does she?" I challenged and Jenny met my eyes with her vibrant green ones. She was without her mirage and her wing were freely showing. Her eyes were much sharper now.

"Yes, she does. She doesn't show it as much as you want her to, and you don't really recognize it because you don't really look for it and because you keep screwing it up." She glared at me and I nodded admittedly.

"I wish she would say it to me. I hardly hear it." I said and ran a hand through my hair and Jenny nodded.

"I just want to know why you are so desperate to get her knocked up." Jenny asked blatantly and I grit my teeth and forced the words out of my mouth.

"I thought that maybe to make her love me more and have a stronger connection between us that a child would be best for us. That maybe she'd…love me more." I whispered and Jenny stared at me with her 'you are the world's biggest idiot' face and I groaned.

"You-" She started but I cut her off.

"I know I know! Twisted logic!" I growled and she smirked at my stupidity. God older sisters were such a PAIN!

"Not just twisted, hypocritical considering you went and said that a child would server your love." She said and I groaned.

"You know what I meant. I thought maybe a child would make things better but I wanted her to…see if she would actually want me to love her." I said and Jenny face-palmed herself and groaned.

"You are a mess of a guy. Like no joke, do you not get girls at all? Like how many relationships have you been in? None?" She asked with a disappointed expression and I sighed.

"Except for my fake one with Lauren then this is my first." I replied dumbly and I looked at my hands and Jenny snorted.

"You are worse then a ten year old trying to figure out how to ask a girl out."

"Shut up! You're so not helping!" I growled and she laughed.

"Okay, you need to make it up to her. She looks and feels like crap right now, you need to make it up to her somehow. Plan a whole romantic evening!" Jenny said excitedly and then clapped her hands like a little child and I shook my head swiftly.

"She'd question my motives and think I'm just doing it to get her into bed and I think I'm done with that. I want her to be read and to tell me. I'm going to wait now, if this is how bad of an affect I had on her then I will do anything to stop her pain." I said and rubbed a hand over my face and Jenny sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Well, what was her favorite thing to do with you back in the human world? What did you guys that worked before because she's said many times that she's had feelings for you for a while because of then." She pointed out and suddenly the perfect idea came to mind.

"I know exactly what to do!" I yelled with a fist pump and Anu groaned and rolled over away from me and I flinched. I quickly sat back down and pulled her body back towards mine, my body craving hers. The bond between us had gone a little slack since our marriage but as soon as she passed out the feelings of love and protection had come back full force, along with the pain of not being close to her. I think her powers were needing to be unlocked further for the bond to grow more but it had stopped a bit since she hadn't known or had time.

"Keep her busty when she wakes up. Feed her something and get her up to strength and have Jay train her. Hopefully in a couple of days I'll be able to make it up to her." I said standing up and Jenny eyes me curiously.

"And where are you going?" She asked a little bit annoyed and I smirked and ruffled her hair.

"To go and get my wife to love me again!" I said and rand through the house in demon speed to the secret door, Anu and I had used when we had come.

"Let's hope this works." I whispered and slipped through the door to bring back the young and innocent love me and Anu once shared. Back then we didn't know it but now it becomes more clear to me and hopefully what I had planned would too. Those innocent brushes and caresses. The small smiles and sly looks, the mindlessly harmless flirting and then adoring gazes we shared had all lead us up to the moment where we had both fallen in love to the point we didn't know life without one another.

Our love had become diluted into drama, anger, revenge, and now marriage, but we still loved each other, just now with all our innocence and heart that we had once used when we had first met. That first summer. That first summer that had changed everything that we knew. I wanted that back and I knew for a fact that Anu has wanted that back since the second she introduced me to Lauren. And I was going to bring that back, for her, for us.


End file.
